Demon Phoenix Reborn
by SolarGuardianChick
Summary: It's modern Tokyo, Yuya Shiina has carved a life for herself, despite the tragedy she has suffered in her past. However, her world goes askew when she meets Kyo Mibu and finds herself in a dangerous spiderweb of deception. KyoxYuya
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own SDK or any of the characters associated with it. Please read & review.

**An Unforgettable Birthday**

Yuya stood in front of the mirror; she did not like the way her hair looked, so she took the hair pins out of it and combed it and pulled it back into a simple pony tail. "Well it isn't anything fancy." She said out loud and then giggled thinking that her brother would make fun of her if he heard her talking to herself. The phone next to her rang, and she picked it up. "Hello." She listened as an unfamiliar voice asked if her brother was at home. "Yes, hold on." Yuya sat the phone down and walked to the door, "Nozomu, the phone is for you!" She yelled.

"Okay, you don't have to yell loud enough for all of Tokyo to hear." Nozomu yelled back chuckling as he picked up the phone in the hallway. Yuya picked up her receiver and heard him say before she hung up, "How did you get this number?"

Yuya looked at the phone setting it in its cradle; Nozomu had sounded upset by the call, but she would ask him about it later, when he took her to the cherry blossom festival that was happening a few blocks away for her twelfth birthday, which was today. She looked at the mirror and smiled; she may have grown up without her parents, but her brother Nozomu had taken such good care of her. She heard a knock on the door, "Come in."

"Are you ready little one?" Nozomu said from the doorway, smiling at her.

Yuya frowned, she could see the tension around his eyes, obviously, and the phone call had disturbed him more than she had thought, but he was putting a smile on for her. She got up and ran to him and hugged him tightly, "I love you, brother."

He chuckled and tugged at her long, golden blond pony tail. "What brought this on?"

She smiled up at him, "I'm just grateful for you."

Nozomu let a smile spread across his lips, "Well, I love you too, Yuya. Shall we go?"

She nodded and followed him out of the house; she was surprised by how many people were out even on their street heading for the festival. "Many people are going to be there aren't they?"

Nozomu nodded, "Yes, don't you remember last year's festival?"

Yuya shrugged, "I remember the yummy food."

Nozomu laughed, a big smile spreading across his face. "You would only remember the food. Your birthday cost me a fortune in popcorn, hot dogs, and cotton candy last year."

Yuya giggled, blushing. "I know, but it's just so good."

A loud clatter came from an alley they were passing, and Nozomu grabbed Yuya and pulled her behind him, as he took a defensive stand, but then a cat came running out of the alley being chased by a stray dog and Nozomu left out a breath. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Yuya looked up at him, "It's okay. You're always over protective."

He chuckled and pointed a finger down at her, "Yeah, and don't you forget it. Which means no boyfriends until your thirty."

"Thirty?" Yuya squeaked. "Oh come on, Nozomu, I'll be an old maid at thirty and no guy will want me."

He laughed, "All the better." But when she started to pout, threw an arm around her, "Little sister, you are by far the prettiest girl I know, and even at thirty every guy is going to want you."

She smiled and leaned into him as they reached the festival. "Oh, can we ride some rides first?"

He nodded and went to a ticket booth and purchased some tickets. He was grumbling when he came back about how each year the ticket prices sky rocketed. "Well, munchkin, which one do you want to ride first?"

"A fast one!" Yuya exclaimed, smiling.

"Well, then it's a good thing we haven't eaten anything yet." Nozomu said smiling.

The two rode several rides, and then when Nozomu said if she took him on one more spinning ride his head was going to spin off, they took a break and went to get some dinner. Nozomu bought Yuya a piece of cake and embarrassed her by singing happy birthday to her, which when other people heard him singing they joined in as well. The two took their time and saw all of the vendor stands and played almost every game as well. Nozomu bought Yuya a necklace and some hair clips, and then she started to yawn.

He smiled, "Are you finally tired, little one?"

She nodded sleepily up at him, "Yeah, can we go home?"

He nodded in return, "Of course, you're the birthday girl; you get whatever you want."

The two were walking through the now dark streets, when some men stepped out of an alley about half of a block in front of them. The men's faces were masked by black ski masks. Yuya began to tremble, "Nozomu?" She asked afraid.

"Yuya, take my hand, we've got to run." He took her hand and pulled her down an alley on the opposite side of the street, as the men began to shout.

The two ran and Yuya's lungs were burning with trying to keep up with her brother. They exited the alley, but Nozomu didn't stop; he pulled her down another street. Yuya could see the fear evident in his face, as they entered a street she had never seen before. The street was wide, with high walls blocking the view of the street from the houses on the other side. Nozomu finally stopped running and looked around. They seemed to be alone for the moment.

Yuya huffed and puffed, "Nozomu, what's going on?"

He looked at her and hugged her, "I'm sorry. I guess I panicked when I thought we were going to get mugged. I could not bare anything happening to you."

"Well, we seem to be alone now." Yuya said smiling, even though her legs felt like jelly from their frantic running.

Nozomu was about to answer, when a shadow loomed over them from the wall above. A man flipped off the wall and landed about twenty feet away from them. Nozomu brow furrowed, "Yuya, you need to run away. Go back to the festival and people. Get help."

She shook her head furiously, "No, I won't leave you."

He smiled, "You must munchkin. I love you."

He gently pushed her and she started to run the other way, but she stopped and looked back; her brother was taking a defensive pose as the man in black raced to him. Yuya screamed when she saw the man had a large sword. Her brother was an accomplished martial artist, and he managed to side step a few of the blows, but then the attacker cut his arm and then his leg, which slowed him down. Yuya started to run back towards him, but she was too late as the attacker thrust his blade into her brother's chest. "NOZOMU!" She screamed as she made her way to him; the attacker, who was standing looking down at her brother, glanced at her and readied her sword as she drew close he cut at her as he ran by, and Yuya felt pain spreading across her stomach. She looked down and saw blood soaking through her pink dress. She fell to her knees by her brother, feeling light headed by the rapid loss of blood. She cradled his head, "Nozomu, no."

His eyes fluttered open, "My sweet, Yuya, I am so sorry. I will not be able to be with you any more."

She was sobbing, "No, Nozomu, you can't leave me. You are everything to me, all I have. I love you, big brother."

He reached up and stroked her cheek, smudging it with blood. "I love you." His eyes closed for the last time.

Yuya held him, sobbing, "No, no, you promised me you'd never leave me that we would always be together." But the blood she was losing caused her to pass out, over the dead form of her brother, on a dark deserted street, where the laughter from the festival quietly washed over the two.

**Four Years Later**

Yuya swore, as she stepped out into the alley. She had put another runner in her leggings, and she was going to have to buy another pair. She opened up the dumpster and dumped the continents of the trash can she was holding into the large green container. She went back into the door she had come through. She smiled at the guy inside, who was busy working the stoves, "Hey Taihaku. The trash is out of your way."

The large man smiled at her. "Thanks, Yuya, it's been so busy tonight. I just have not had a chance to get it out."

"No problem, are any of my orders up?" She asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, tables four and ten are ready." He glanced at her, "But you'd better wash your hands and change your nylons first."

She shook her head, "Yeah, thank god, I have another pair left. Can't we stop wearing these?"

He laughed, "Sorry, but no."

She shrugged and made her way to the bathroom, where she changed her stockings and washed her hands. She glanced in the mirror, smiling sadly at the hair clip that had one side of her hair pinned up. It was the last present her brother had given her before he had died four years ago. She clenched her hand over her heart; she could not reflect now because she would only end up crying, and customers did not tip as well for red-eyed waitresses. She came out of the bathroom and grabbed the order for table four and took it out, smiling at the couple, who were totally lost in each other. She sighed as she made her way back to the kitchen with her empty tray to get the next order. She wondered if she would ever find a love like that; she sighed sadly at sixteen now, she had never even found a guy who could hold her interest for very long. She grabbed table ten's order and went back out and one of the other waitresses said she had people at table seven now. She nodded and finished giving table ten their food. She handed off her tray to the bus boy and went to table seven, where she almost gasped out loud, there were three people at table seven: the famous politician Muramasa Mibu and his two sons, whose names she could not recall.

"Hi, gentlemen, my name is Yuya, and I'll be your waitress tonight. Can I get you some drinks to start?" She said smiling brightly.

Muramasa smiled up at her, "Yes, please, Yuya. I would like a coffee, black and a glass of your best chardonnay."

"I'll have some sake." The younger of Muramasa's sons said, his bright blue eyes sparkling up at her. Yuya smiled, he was handsome.

"Do you have ID?" Yuya said, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, well, yes, but well, see…" He stuttered.

"He'll have a Coke, and I'll take the sake, a full jug will be good." The other son said in a cold voice.

Yuya looked at him, and her mouth fell open, his eyes were a bright crimson red. She had never seen anything like it before, but he was also incredibly handsome, his long dark hair almost seemed to have a red sheen to it under the restaurant's lightening. "Do, you, uh, have ID?" Yuya asked.

He reached into his coat and grabbed his wallet. He flipped his ID across the table at her; she nodded and handed it back. His name was Kyo Mibu, and now she remembered the younger one's name was Kyoshiro. She headed back to the kitchen to get their drink orders, and as she was leaving she heard Kyoshiro whisper, "Wow, she's really cute."

She blushed and smiled as she headed to the bar to fill their drink order. Chinmei was serving up drinks; he smiled when she approached. "Hey, Yuya, what do you have for me this time?"

"A coke, coffee, no cream or sugar, a glass of the best chardonnay, and a jug of sake." Yuya said smiling at her odd co-worker. Chinmei was probably the most popular bartender in this part of town. He always wore torn blue jeans and rock-n-roll band t-shirts, even though Taihaku had tried to get him to adhere to the dress code of black pants and a white button down t-shirt. But, Chinmei had said he quit before he dressed like a penguin, so Taihaku had relented because Chinmei's charisma brought a lot of money into Taihaku's restaurant and bar.

"Wow, who's getting loaded on a whole jug of sake." Chinmei asked as he smoothly navigated the bar, getting Yuya her order.

"It's Muramasa Mibu and his two sons. It's the older son, Kyo, who ordered the sake." Yuya said, a yawn escaping her lips.

Chinmei paused as he sat the Coke on her tray, "Really? Wow, make sure to tell Taihaku, he'll want to come out and thank them personally for coming to his establishment." When Yuya yawned again as she nodded, Chinmei's brow furrowed. "You're exhausted. This is the third double in a row you've pulled."

She smiled at him, "Don't worry so much, Chinmei. I'll be fine."

He shook his head, "You can't keep pushing yourself like this; one of these days you're going to collapse."

She laughed, "You underestimate me."

"Never." He chuckled, "I've seen that temper of yours, so I'd never make that mistake."

She smiled as he put the last item on the tray and headed back to the Mibu's table. She sat their drinks down. "So, gentlemen, are you ready to order?"

"Only, if getting our food doesn't take as long as it took you to get four simple drinks." Kyo said, glaring at her.

Yuya looked at him surprised by the hostility in his voice. "I apologize, sir. I was trying to get them as soon as possible."

"Oh, don't mind him. He's a big grump." Kyoshiro said smiling up at her. "I'm Kyoshiro, by the way."

Yuya nodded, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Kyoshiro."

Muramasa cleared his throat, "I believe my youngest son is correct, Miss Yuya. My oldest son can be quite a grump and hard to please, so pay him no attention. I was actually impressed with how quickly you brought us our beverages. And, we are ready to order."

Yuya nodded, and noticed that Kyo was glowering at her the entire time everyone placed their orders. She smiled at the three of them and went back to get their orders filled. "Hey Taihaku, we've got VIPs at table seven."

Taihaku turned and looked at her, "Who is that, dear?"

"Muramasa Mibu and his two sons." Yuya said, yawning.

Taihaku shook his head, "Wow, I haven't seen Muramasa in a very long time."

"You know him?" Yuya questioned.

"Yes, we both belonged to some of the same social circles once upon a time, before I decided to follow my dream of running my own restaurant and bar." Taihaku replied as he took the order from Yuya. "I'll have this one ready shortly."

"Okay, I'm going to go check on my other tables and then be back for it." Yuya said yawning again.

"Yuya, after the Mibu's finish their meal. I want you to go home." Taihaku said concerned.

"No, I'll be fine. Don't worry." She said, but another yawn escaped her lips exposing her lie.

"I'll still pay you for last hour." He said shaking his head. "But, I can't have you collapsing on me."

Yuya smiled, "Thanks Taihaku."

He nodded and she went out and checked on her other tables; she glanced up when she felt someone's eyes on her and saw Kyo Mibu's red eyes watching her over his sake glass. She took some glasses to the bar to get a refill for one of her customers. Chinmei finished a drink and handed it to a lady at the bar, who obviously was trying to flirt with him, but when he saw Yuya, he came to her, grinning. "Going home early?"

"Yes, big mouth. Taihaku told me after the Mibus are done with their meal I can go home." She said trying to glare at him, but she found it impossible with his goofy smile and grinned.

"Good. You need sleep, Yuya." Chinmei said as he filled her drink order. "Are you off tomorrow?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm not sure what to do with myself though."

"What about that guy you were seeing? You know the one that is way too old for you." Chinmei asked.

"Who? Haira?" Yuya questioned, when Chinmei nodded, she shook her head, "We went out a couple of times, but he was so self obsessed and just an overgrown buffoon."

Chinmei laughed, "You are just so hard to please."

Yuya smiled, "A girl has to have her standards." She heard Chinmei chuckling as she walked back to her tables. She went back in the kitchen, "Taihaku, is the Mibu order ready yet?"

"Almost, give me another minute." Taihaku said as he quickly maneuvered around the kitchen, a master chef. He was highly regarded in the world of culinary, but Yuya loved him for his sweet and gentle spirit. Four years ago, when Yuya had run away from her horrible foster home; he had taken her in and given her a place.

"It will be four years tomorrow." She said softly.

Taihaku stopped what he was doing, "I know, and you'll officially be sixteen." He watched the sadness creep across her eyes, "Yuya? Are you okay?"

She looked up at him, with eyes brimming with unshed tears, "I have to be don't I?"

He nodded and began to place the Mibu order on her tray. "Don't forget as soon as they are finished I want you to go home."

She nodded and took the tray out. She placed the food on the table, aware that Kyo's eyes had no left her. If she hadn't been at work, she would be screaming at him for ogling her. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"Yes, do you have a boyfriend?" Kyoshiro asked impertinently.

Yuya blushed, "I'm sorry, Kyoshiro, but I do not discuss my personal life with customers."

Muramasa smiled, "A good policy, Yuya."

Kyoshiro shrugged, "Well, I wasn't asking for me, after all, I have a girlfriend; I just thought since Kyo hasn't taken his eyes off her all night; I should ask if she was single since he's too socially inept to ask her himself."

Kyo finally took his eyes off of Yuya to glare at his brother, "Kyoshiro, you're going to regret this later."

Kyoshiro grinned and looked at Yuya, whose cheeks were burning a bright color of crimson. "Sorry, Yuya, besides, a nice girl like you wouldn't want anything to do with a jerk like my big brother anyway."

She dared to glance at Kyo, who was watching her carefully. She merely nodded, "Well, if there isn't anything else I can get for you. I'll let you enjoy your meal."

Muramasa, who was watching his oldest son, spoke, "Yuya, do you have any other tables to wait on, presently."

Yuya glanced back and saw that her other two tables had already left. "Actually, no, yours it the only one I have."

"Would you care to sit with us for a few minutes?" Muramasa asked.

"I am not supposed to sit with customers." Yuya replied.

"Oh, I don't think you would mind, would you Taihaku?" Muramasa said looking past Yuya.

Yuya gasped and turned around, "Taihaku, I didn't hear you approaching."

The tall, towering man chuckled, "I know." He turned to Muramasa, "Hello, old friend."

Muramasa smiled, "It is good to see you. Your restaurant and food are incredible."

Taihaku nodded in thanks, "Your kind words are greatly appreciated. I wish I could visit longer, but I have other patrons awaiting their meals." He turned to Yuya, "If you want to, you may sit and visit with Muramasa and his family."

Yuya nodded and look uncertainly back at the Muramasa, who was smiling encouragingly up at her. He gestured to the empty seat between him and Kyoshiro, which put her directly across from Kyo. She folded her short black shirt under her and sat down. "Thank you for the offer to visit with you, Muramasa, sir. It is an honor."

"No, Yuya, it is I, who am honored because I just realized when Taihaku came out, who you are." He said.

Yuya was confused, "Sir?"

"You are Yuya Shiina, daughter of the former General Gohan Shiina." Muramasa said knowingly.

Yuya nodded, "Yes, but I do not really remember my father and mother. Their deaths happened when I was so young. My brother raised me for most of my life." Yuya's voice broke as she said the last part.

Kyo eyes narrowed at his father, "For god sakes, Dad, don't make her cry. The last thing I want is some melodramatic woman ruining my appetite."

Muramasa raised an eyebrow at his son, "I apologize Yuya, and I didn't mean to upset you with talk of your parents."

She shook her head sadly, "No, sir, it is not talking of my parents' death that upsets me. Tomorrow is the four year anniversary of my brother, Nozomu's death. I still have a hard time with his death this time of year." She wiped a single tear from her right eye.

Kyoshiro reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Yuya, you do not have to apologize. I would never have guessed someone as sweet and cheerful as you has had so much loss and tragedy in her life."

"How did he die?" Kyo asked, glaring at his brother, which caused Kyoshiro to drop his hand from Yuya's shoulder.

"He was murdered." Yuya said looking at Kyo, her green eyes locking on his red ones. She broke the intense gaze and looked beyond him out the window, where the moon was now shining, "He died in my arms."

Muramasa's face had a stricken look, "Yuya, you can't be very old, how have you survived all this time?"

She was about to answer, when she heard a commotion coming from the bar, a loud voice was yelling at Chinmei. "Look, you hippie bastard, either tell me where she is right now or I'm coming across that bar and ripping your ugly face off."

Yuya turned to see her ex-boyfriend Haira at the bar. She turned to the three Mibu men, "Excuse me, gentlemen, it has been nice visiting with you, but I have something to attend to." She quickly rose and started to make her away across the restaurant.

Chinmei was calmly cleaning the glass he was holding. "I think I'd watch my tongue, Haira. You have no idea, who you are messing with."

Yuya stopped for a moment, the sheer coldness in Chinmei's voice was foreign to her. He was always so happy and warm, but now, he was cold and menacing. She finally reached the bar, as the two men continued to glare at each other, ready to come to blows. "Haira, what the hell do you think you're doing?" She hissed at the tall imposing man.

"I came to talk to you, and this jerk wouldn't get you for me." Haira said, finally breaking his stare down with Chinmei to look at Yuya.

Yuya sighed, "Haira, I told you two days ago that I don't want to see you anymore."

Haira grabbed a hold of Yuya by the shoulders, "And, I don't think you get to end this relationship."

"Ow, Haira, you're hurting me, let me go." Yuya said struggling in his rough grasp, but he did not let her go. "Besides, we only went on a couple dates, it isn't like we were serious or anything."

Haira's grasp tightened and Yuya winced, "You're not dumping me you little whore."

"Okay, that's enough." Chinmei said, getting ready to jump over the bar, but before he could get to Yuya. Someone had pried Haira off of Yuya and thrown him back against a table, which gave away under his weight.

Yuya glanced up and saw Kyo standing beside her. He was glaring at Haira, who rose to his feet, "Just who the hell are you?"

"I'm the guy that's going to kick your ass if you don't leave right now." Kyo said arrogantly.

"You, don't make me laugh, a pretty boy like you doesn't stand a chance against me." Haira snarled.

Kyo smiled, "Then go a head and try me."

Haira looked at Kyo's red eyes and something in them made him pause, he was about to take a step towards Kyo, when Taihaku stepped between them. "Get out, Haira, now."

Haira looked at Taihaku, who was even taller than he was. He scowled and turned and left the restaurant. Taihaku glanced at Yuya, "Are you okay?"

She nodded and rubbed her sore shoulders. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, everyone. I'm sorry he caused such a scene." She looked at the broken table and back at Taihaku, "You can take that out of my pay."

"Nonsense, Kyo broke it. I'll pay for it." Muramasa said, joining the little group.

Taihaku nodded and went back to the kitchen, as Chinmei cleaned up the table. Yuya started to help him, but he shook his head, "You're tired kiddo, let me get it."

She smiled, "Thanks for trying to protect me, Chinmei."

"Anytime." He said smiling, she leaned over and kissed his cheek and rose to her feet. She felt light headed from the action and start to black out, but Kyo had a hand on her back to steady her, which the shock of his touch caused her eyes to open wide.

"So, am I going to get a kiss to?" He asked; his crimson eyes dancing as he stared down at her.

She glared up at him, annoyed by her own attraction to this arrogant jerk "No, but I will say thank you again for your assistance."

He grinned and was about to say something, when Muramasa interjected, "Yuya, could we get our check? I would like to get my son out of here before he does anymore damage."

Kyo glanced at his father and raised an eyebrow, but his father's serene face held a smile. Yuya nodded and reached into her pocket and gave them their bill. They paid at the bar and left. Yuya watched them go, and then she headed back to the kitchen, "Taihaku, I'm really sorry about Haira."

He nodded, "I know, you need to find a nice guy, not these lowlifes that inhabit this part of town."

She laughed, "Easier said than done." She grabbed her coat and slipped it on. "Well, I'll see you in a couple days."

"Okay, kiddo." Taihaku said watching her with concern as she went out the back alley.

Yuya had gotten her own apartment last year because she had felt like a leech living off of Taihaku, even though he insisted he and wife did not mind. Her apartment was about four blocks from the restaurant, and she was used to making the walk by herself late at night, even though most people in Tokyo did not consider this part of town the best, but she shrugged to herself, it was not the worst either. She decided to take a short cut and ducked down another alley, when she felt someone grab her.

"Haira! What do you think you are doing?" Yuya exclaimed alarmed.

He pushed her up against the wall and kissed her. "Taking what's mine."

Yuya yelled, "Get off of me, you asshole." She reached in her jacket pocket and pulled out her can of mace. She was about to spray him, but he knocked the can away and slammed her back into the wall hard. She hit her head and began to see stars, she felt Haira ripping at her blouse and she screamed, so he hit her across the face. She began to black out, and for a moment, she imagined she saw Kyo's fiery red eyes.

Kyo glared at the man holding Yuya, "Take your hands off her asshole."

Haira let Yuya's limp body fall to the ground. Kyo became even angrier, when he saw that her blouse was ripped open. "This isn't any of your business." Haira snarled.

"I'm making it my business." Kyo said taking another step towards Haira.

Haira lunged at him; his arm outstretched as he tried to land a left hook, but Kyo dodged and laid a karate chop to the back of Haira's neck knocking him out cold. "Wow, you weren't even a challenge." He reached down and scooped up Yuya, pulling her jacket across her. He reached in her pocket and found her ID: she lived nearby. Even in the darkness of the alley he could see a bruise forming on her cheek where Haira had hit her, "Damn him, for striking her." He gave Haira a swift kick to the ribs as he stepped over him and carried Yuya to her apartment.

----------

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 1. I hope you enjoy Chapter 2. Please review! –I do not own SDK or any of the characters associated with it!-

**Birthday Morning Sadness**

Yuya awoke to a splitting headache, "Ugh, what happened?"

"That loser you were dating tried to rape you." An angry voice said.

Yuya's eyes flew open, and she realized she was in her bedroom. She looked down and realized she was naked. "Kyo, did you undress me?" She yelled.

He rubbed his ear, "Yes, but don't worry, it wasn't like there was anything special to see."

She glared at him, "You are such a jerk."

His eyes narrowed, "Well, this jerk saved you from being raped last night, so the least you could do is show a little gratitude."

Yuya lost her scowl and tried to remember what happened last night. She remembered leaving the restaurant walking home, and then, she remembered Haira grabbing a hold of her and kissing her, ripping at her blouse. She shuddered at the memory and looked up at Kyo, "Thank you."

Kyo raised an eyebrow, "That's it, thank you."

Yuya snorted, "What do you want me to do? Throw you a parade or something."

She reached for her robe, but Kyo was off his chair in a second and got it first and held it, dangling the robe off his finger. He smiled, devilishly at her. "Yes, I think my own private parade might do nicely."

She glared at him, "You are an insufferable creep." When he didn't give her the robe, she yelled, "Give it to me, now you asshole."

He laughed, "You know, most people are afraid to talk to me that way."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well you don't scare me. I think you're just a pompous butthead."

Kyo laughed again, "Yes, well this pompous butthead has your robe, so you're going to have to come over here and get it."

Yuya continued to glare at him, her mind working overtime: there was no way she was going to willingly get up and show him her naked body. She was infuriated by the thought that he had seen her naked last night. She suddenly smiled, "Well, I'll just do without the robe."

Kyo smiled, "Fine, if you want to walk around naked, I've seen better, but I'm not going to complain."

Yuya stuck her tongue out and at him, and began to pull the sheet from her bed around her. She climbed out of bed with it still covering her. She grabbed some clothes from her dresser, "Why are you still here anyway?"

Kyo was now glaring at her, annoyed and amused that she had outwitted him and there wasn't going to be a show. He sat back down in the chair he had slept in all night and rubbed his eyes. "I was afraid he knew where you lived, so while you were unconscious I didn't want you to be alone."

Yuya considered this for a moment. "So, you just decided to undress me and watch me sleep all night."

Kyo watched her, his eyes narrowing as he saw the bruises on her shoulders from Haira. "Something like that, only it was more like I had to listen to you snore all night."

She looked at him, and she was surprised by the contempt in his eyes as he watched her. "Well, how about I get a shower, and then I'll buy you breakfast for your trouble."

He didn't say anything, so she decided to take this as a yes. She went into her bathroom and locked the door, she heard Kyo chuckling when the lock clicked. She shook her head, what a creep. It always seemed that all of the good looking ones were jerks. She climbed into the shower and let the hot water wash over her. She reflected on the past twelve hours and sighed; she had almost been raped, the night before her sixteenth birthday. Her birthday; her shoulders began to shake, how could she have almost forgotten what today was. She closed her eyes and could see that dark alley way four years ago. "Oh Nozomu." She whispered as the full weight of nearly being raped, the anniversary of her brother's death, topped with the knowledge that she would spend another birthday alone hit her and she began to sob.

Kyo was sitting in the chair looking around her room, when he heard her start to sob. His fists clenched, damn it, why did knowing she was hurting bother him so much. He couldn't stand most girls; he typically used them for his own pleasure then disposed of them, so why was hearing her cry wrenching at his gut. He got up and banged on the door, "Yuya, are you alright?" When sobs were all that responded, he kicked the door in and grabbed a towel. He whipped back the shower curtain and pulled her out, wrapping her in the towel.

She stopped sobbing and looked up at him, her body warm and red from the hot water. She glared at him, "Just what in the hell are you doing?" She looked past him at her door. "You broke my door?"

He glowered at her, "You were sobbing and didn't answer me, I thought you might be having some kind of break down or something."

She glared back at him, "So what if I was, what do you care?"

"I don't." Kyo said angrily and began to walk away, when his cell phone rang. "What is it?" He yelled at the person on the other end. He sighed, "Sorry, father." He listened for a while and his gaze turned back to Yuya, who was turning off the shower. His expression was grim. "Yeah, believe it or not, I'm actually with her right now." He got an evil smile, "No, father, I wouldn't do something like that with an ugly dogface like her." He listened for a while more. "Okay, I understand and will take care of it." He hung up the phone and walked back to the bathroom doorway and watched Yuya as she combed out her long wet hair. She was beautiful, but he wasn't about to tell her that; he could see the now purple bruise on her face. If he ran into Haira without anyone else around, he was going to make him suffer for hurting her.

Yuya stopped combing her hair and proceeded to pull it back into a ponytail. She glanced up and caught Kyo's eye in the mirror. "What?"

"My father wants us to go meet him for breakfast." Kyo replied, trying to sound aloof at the sight of her nearly naked.

Yuya sighed, "Kyo, I know I said I'd take you to breakfast, but I can't have breakfast with you or your father."

Kyo's eyes narrowed, "Why the hell not?"

Yuya whirled around and glared at him. "I have my reasons, okay?" She walked up and slammed the door in his face, thankfully despite him kicking it in it remained shut. She quickly pulled on her clothes and then walked out of the bathroom. Kyo was not in her room, maybe he left. She felt both relieved and saddened by the thought, but then she heard something in her living room, so she walked out and saw him holding a picture of her brother on the coffee table. "Do you always just go through strangers' houses and touch their stuff?"

Kyo did not respond he was looking at the frame's engraving: beloved brother now an angel, October 14th 2004. He finally looked up at her, "It was today."

She nodded and walked over and took the frame from him, looking at the image of her brother with affection. She ran her fingers over his face and began to cry again. "It was my birthday and every year we went to the cherry blossom festival together." She sat the picture back on her coffee table and turned back to Kyo, who was watching her, his face expressionless. "We were ambushed by some thugs, so we ran away. I thought at first we had escaped muggers, but that was not the case at all, someone wanted my brother dead, and their assassin caught up with him and cut him apart." She ran a hand over her stomach.

"They gave you that scar on your stomach too." Kyo stated, when she nodded he continued. "So today is your birthday?"

She nodded again and bitterly added. "Yes, my sweet sixteenth."

Kyo looked at her, she was wearing a blue skirt and a cream long sleeved top; the colors suited her. "Let's go."

"Kyo, I told you that I can't go with you." Yuya said exasperated at having to repeat herself. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

He ignored her and grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the apartment. She yelled at him the whole way, but she could not break free of his grip. When they reached the street, he finally spoke. "Well, it looks like my idiot brother actually came through."

Yuya followed his gaze and gasped, on the street in front of her apartment was a beautiful black and red sports car. "Is this yours?"

He nodded and opened her door, when she didn't make an attempt to get in the car. He grabbed her and shoved her in. He quickly came around the car and climbed in beside her. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" An irate Yuya spat.

"Your brother's grave." He replied.

"His grave is in Eternal Meadows. You're taking me to my brother's grave?" Yuya asked bewildered by his completely bipolar behavior, one minute a total jerk the next minute taking her to her brother's grave.

"Yes, my father wants to have breakfast with us. You won't come because there is some where you have to be, and so I am taking you to that place and then to breakfast." Kyo said impassively.

Yuya folded her arms and sat back in her seat, "You're such a jerk. I thought you were doing this to be nice, but you're just doing it for your own selfish purposes."

He laughed, "I'm never nice, dogface."

"Stop calling me that." She yelled.

Kyo just chuckled, which infuriated her further. They rode in silence the rest of the way to the graveyard. When Kyo pulled into the park lot, Yuya jumped out of the car and started walking towards where Nozomu's grave was located. Kyo got out of the car, and leaned against the hood. He lit a cigarette and watched as Yuya walked through the graves to where her brother laid.

Yuya knelt down in front of Nozomu's grave; the pale red stone engraved with his name, date of birth, death, and an inscription she had picked out: _The wind carries your warrior spirit to the peaceful gardens of heaven, where you will never be alone._

Yuya ran her hand over the inscription, as she spoke to her brother. "I'm sixteen today, Nozomu. It has been four years, since you walked me through the cherry blossom festival and laughed with me. I have missed you every moment; I feel so alone without you. And, I have failed in my promise to bring your killer to justice." She looked up at the clear blue sky and felt the warm rays of the sun beating against her skin. She looked back down at her brother's grave a tear trickling out of the corner of her eye. "But, I will find a way to keep that promise, brother. I will find the bastard, who took you from me. And, one way or another, justice will be served." She leaned in and kissed his gravestone, then rose to her feet.

Kyo watched her the entire time, and since there was no one around, the gentle breeze had carried her words to his ears. His face was grave as he considered the promise she had made. Yuya had no idea what she was getting into, if her brother had been assassinated than he had very powerful enemies, who for the time being had let Yuya live because they probably thought she knew nothing. Kyo threw his cigarette away and crushed it under his feet as she came and stood before him; her green eyes sad and lowered to the ground. "Let's go, dogface. I'm hungry."

Yuya looked up and the spark of fury returned to her eyes, which had seemed almost dead a moment ago. "God, you really are the most insensitive ass on Earth."

"Well, you don't have to call me God, Kyo will do nicely." He said chuckling as she muttered under breath, while walking around his car. He slid into the drive seat and waited until she had closed the door before starting the car. He sped out of the graveyard as fast as he could, some small voice whispering in his mind the seed of hope that if he could get Yuya away from the place where her brother's body laid, maybe she would forget this promise which would put her life in danger. He gripped the steering wheel, mentally scolding himself for even caring about what happened to this scrawny little girl.

**Breakfast with Muramasa**

Kyo rolled his eyes as Yuya let out another awed gasp at his house; her mouth had not closed since they arrived. She was either badgering him with questions about something or letting out these annoying gasps. He was relieved when they entered the breakfast room and his father was waiting for them. Kyo nodded and sat down at the table next to his father. Muramasa indicated for Yuya to take the seat across from him. Yuya tentatively sat down; she did not understand why one of the most influential and powerful men in Japan wanted to share his breakfast with her.

She nervously cleared her throat, "Muramasa, sir, I am confused as to why you would want to have breakfast with me."

Muramasa was wearing a content smile; he took a long sip of his tea before responding. "Yuya, I understand you live alone now."

Yuya nodded and was about to respond when Kyoshiro entered the room, followed by a tiny blond girl, with short pixie cut blond hair; Yuya had at first glance thought she was a boy. Kyoshiro smiled at Yuya, "Hey Yuya, I'm glad you could make it. Maybe with you here, Kyo will be in a better mood." Kyoshiro turned and grinned at Kyo, who merely glared at him. Kyoshiro shrugged, "Then again, maybe not."

The tiny blond girl sat down next to Kyo, which placed her to Yuya's right side, and Kyoshiro took the empty seat on his father's other side. The blond girl appraised Yuya, "You're not as pretty as I expected, not like all the other girls Kyo brings around."

Yuya's mouth fell open, appalled at the other girl's comments. Her blood started to boil, "Look, who ever you are. I am not some girl that Kyo brought around. Hell, I didn't even want to come."

The little girl laughed, "Well, well, you have a very strong and stubborn spirit. I like you." The girl extended her hand, "I'm Tokito; the poor girl who has the unfortunate position of being the younger sister to these two losers." She said indicating Kyo and Kyoshiro.

Yuya uncertain of whether she returned Tokito's sentiment of friendship tentatively shook her hand. As she pulled her hand away, she turned her eyes back to Muramasa. "Sir, you still have not told me why it is that you wish to have breakfast with me."

Muramasa nodded and everyone turned to face him, giving their undivided attention to him. "Yuya, even though you were too young to remember, I knew you as a little child; the same way Taihaku knew you and your family."

Yuya's eyes widened with understanding, "Through my father's service in Japan's secret military unit?"

Muramasa smiled, "Yes, exactly, but more to the point, Gohan Shiina was my friend. He was an extraordinaire man and solider. I can see his strong spirit in you." Muramasa paused to take another sip for his tea. "But what you could not possibly know is that your father saved my life. I was a much younger politician then, but my family's great wealth had assisted me with gaining power rapidly." Muramasa paused and smiled at Yuya before continuing. "I made a lot of enemies because of my views and ideas, but I was naïve in a matter of speaking, so I did not think anything of angering my political adversaries and paid no attention to the threats they sent my way."

Kyoshiro interrupted by exclaiming, "They threatened your life?!?"

Kyo's red eyes narrowed at his brother, "Be quiet you idiot."

Muramasa continued as if the interruption had not occurred, "A few of my adversaries collaborated and decided that the easiest way to achieve their ambitions was to eliminate me."

Yuya, who had been listening intently, gasped, "Muramasa that is horrible."

Tokito yawned, "Eh, he probably had it coming."

Yuya looked at the younger tomboy, with her mouth open, but before she could say anything, Muramasa continued, "I was lured to a remote spot by those who hated me. I believed I was meeting some diplomats from China, but when I arrived there were three men, none of them were Chinese diplomats. Each of them pulled out a gun and fired." Muramasa's eyes took a far away look as he spoke, as if he was reliving the experience. "I have always been an accomplished martial artist and swordsman, but I was caught so unawares that I knew I could not dodge all of the bullets. I thought I had reached the moment of my demise." He paused again to take a sip of his tea. "But a single bullet did not touch me."

"How did you dodge all of the bullets, dad?" Kyoshiro asked anxiously.

"He didn't you dumb ass, just shut up and listen." Kyo growled.

Muramasa finally refocused his eyes on the group before him, smiling at his two sons. He turned his attention to Yuya. "Yuya, I never felt a single bullet because your father knocked me out of the way and in the process he took a bullet or two himself, but as we were falling out of the way, he managed to shoot all of the assassins, one shot to each of them in their hearts. They were all dead, so we never had a chance to interrogate them and see who sent them."

"Nozomu always told me stories of our father's bravery." Yuya said quietly.

Muramasa nodded, "Yes, after that he protected me, from the shadows for many years, until he and your mother died in that horrible accident."

Muramasa was interrupted by the entrance of several servants carrying trays with breakfast food. They silently set them down on the table before the four Mibus and Yuya. Yuya watched as everyone else began eating, but she was not hungry. Today was hard when circumstances were normal, but she was overwhelmed by everything that had happened in the past twenty four hours.

"Why aren't you eating, Yuya?" Kyoshiro said through a mouthful of eggs.

She shook her head to clear the cobwebs that were forming as she tried to process everything and smiled at the way Kyoshiro looked with eggs hanging out of the corner of his mouth. "To be honest, I am not very hungry."

"Stop being rude and eat, dogface." Kyo said giving her a hard look.

She crossed her arms, "Look Kyo, maybe every other person in the universe does what ever you say, but I don't. And, although, I appreciate this gesture I am not hungry and will not eat just to appease you."

"Listen here you stupid girl." Kyo growled.

Muramasa held up a hand to silence Kyo and Yuya. "Yuya, I understand if you are not hungry. I will not require you to eat, when you do not wish to."

"Thank you Muramasa." Yuya said quietly; the group ate in silence, and when they had finished, Yuya spoke to Muramasa, "I appreciate your kindness, Muramasa, but I believe I will be going now."

Kyo turned and glared at Yuya, but Tokito spoke first, "Bye. Thanks for dropping by."

"Yuya, I have asked you here to tell you that I would like for you to come and live with us." Muramasa said.

"What?" Yuya exclaimed.

"I called Taihaku last evening, and he told me about the incredible hardships you have endured the past four years; how you have missed school to be able to work so you can make your monthly bill payments. I would like to have you come and stay with us; you can attend school with my children at the prestigious private school, Sekigahara Academy; you will have your own room and bath here to ensure your privacy." He smiled at her.

Yuya did not say anything for a moment and Kyo arrogantly interjected, "Wow, she actually has nothing to say: it's amazing."

Yuya's green eyes flashed with irritation at Kyo. "I know my father saved your life, Muramasa, but I'm not some charity case, and I won't accept your offer."

Muramasa's brow furrowed. "Yuya, I really feel that you coming to live with us is in your best interests."

Yuya rose from the table, "With all due respect Muramasa, sir, you are not my father, so my best interests are not your concern. Thank you for your time this morning, but I am leaving now." She turned and walked from the room. She was almost to the door, when she felt someone roughly grab her arm.

"Just where in the hell do you think you're going?" Kyo said spinning her around to face him; his red eyes blazing down at her.

"Are you deaf? I just said I'm leaving!" Yuya yelled and tried to pull her arm free, but Kyo did not relax his grip.

"Like hell you are. My father wants you to come live here, so that' what you're going to do." Kyo growled.

"No! I'm not. Your father might be a big powerful politician, but no one tells me how to live my life. I choose the path I walk, no one else chooses for me." She stared up at him, her green eyes flashing with determination.

Kyo was so surprised by the vehemence in her statement that his grip loosened and she shook her arm free. "And just how to you expect to get through me?" He questioned the arrogance in his voice reflected in the smirk his mouth now wore.

Yuya swore and then stomped hard on his foot. Kyo grabbed his foot, and Yuya took advantage of the situation and bolted past him for the door. She made it outside to the driveway before Kyo reached her again; he pushed her to the ground. "You asshole!" She screamed at him; turning around in the gravel of the driveway. Her knees were scraped and her shirt was ripped from the fall. She rose to her feet, glaring at him.

"You aren't going anywhere, not until I say you can." Kyo said furiously, as this girl continued to irritate him with her stubbornness. "Why the hell do you want to go back to the shit hole you call an apartment anyway? You can live in a mansion here."

"Because it's mine you jerk!" She shot back.

The two stood there glaring at each other; after a few minutes, Kyo grew tired of the staring contest and grabbed her by the arm again and yanked her back into the house. He pushed her down the hall in front of him, trying to block out the obscenities she was screaming at him. He pushed her back into the breakfast room, where Kyoshiro and Muramasa were still sitting at the table.

Muramasa frowned, "Kyo, what did you do?"

Kyo shrugged but did not say anything. Kyoshiro hopped to his feet, "Yuya, let me show you the way to your room; you can freshen up there."

Yuya glared at Kyoshiro too but nodded and followed him out of the room. Kyoshiro babbled the whole way to her room, but Yuya did not say anything. He opened the door and gestured inside, but when he went to follow her in, Yuya slammed the door in his face. She went to the bathroom and washed some of the dirt from her face. She walked back out into her room and a smile curved up her face when she saw a phone next to the bed. She quickly dialed the only person she knew who would be there in minutes to get her. When he answered, she let out a sigh of relief and told him what happened and gave him directions. She hung up the phone and sat back on the bed, now she just had to wait for him to arrive.

In the breakfast room, Kyo smoked a cigarette while his father calmly reminded him that he could not let his temper get the best of him. Kyo pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and sighed, "She's annoying; she never shuts that big mouth of hers and is too stupid to understand the danger she is in right now."

Muramasa smiled, "I know the fear of losing someone precious can be frightening."

Kyo laughed, "Precious? I don't even know her; she's just some stupid girl that you told me to bring here this morning. What do I care if she gets herself killed?"

Muramasa smiled but did not argue with his oldest son; he knew that Kyo would never acknowledge any feelings he was developing for the sweet yet stubborn Shiina girl. "If we are going to protect her, we are going to have to find out which one of the factions is behind her brother's assassination."

Kyo nodded slightly, "Did you see that Chinmei was the one bartending at Taihaku's restaurant?"

Muramasa's lips tightened as he thought over Kyo's question, "Yes, I did, but I did not read any sinister intentions from him. I believe that he and Taihaku no longer travel in those dark circles they once associated with."

"I hope so because if he is still a menace like when he was younger; that girl trusts him and it would be very easy for him to bring her harm."

Muramasa shook his head, "No, I do not think you have to worry about that; Chinmei holds a deep affection for her. It was obvious to me last night."

"He'd better not hold anything for her." Kyo muttered under his breath.

Muramasa merely smiled but ignored Kyo's mutterings, deciding that commenting on them would only bring out his son's infamous temper. He turned his attention to Kyoshiro who had reentered the breakfast room. "Is Yuya alright?"

Kyoshiro grinned and ran a hand through his short dark hair, which caused it to stick up more than it normally did. "Well, I think so; if stone silence is a sign of well being"

Muramasa chuckled and poured more hot water into his tea cup. "She really is quite spirited, would you say?"

Kyo grunted in reply, but Kyoshiro spoke up. "Yeah, she's really something. If I wasn't so in love with Sakuya, I would definitely date her." The grin he had been wearing was erased from his face, when Kyo's cigarette caught him squarely between the eyes. "Ow, Kyo, what are you doing?"

Kyo was about to retort when the whining of motorcycle's engine filled the room. "What the hell?" Kyo questioned. The three of them heard a door slam from down the hall. "Shit!" Kyo exclaimed and jumped to his feet. He raced to the hallway and saw Yuya's back as it retreated through the front door. He raced to the door just in time to see her hop on the back of a motorcycle and wrap her eyes around the guy on it. "Yuya!" He yelled, but his voice was drowned out when the guy on the motorcycle revved the throttle. The guy lifted his helmet so Kyo could see his face, then he turned the cycle and spun down the drive way and Kyo was left starring at Yuya's back; her blond hair streaming out behind her. "How in the hell does she know him?" Kyo questioned to the empty driveway.

-----------

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. I hope you liked Chapter 2. Please review and give me some feedback. And, don't worry even if it is a little while before I can update again. I am working on additional chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for your reviews. I am so sorry I have not had a chance to respond. I moved!! And, I have been without the internet for a week, which is always why I have not had a chance to write much, update, or respond to anyone! ******** I appreciate all of the wonderful feedback (and I did change Yuya's birthday to the end of March to fit with the cherry blossom festival). I hope you enjoy this latest addition, please read & review!!**

**As always-I do not SDK or any of the characters associated with it!**

**A Lost Present**

Yuya sighed internally as the motorcycle came to a stop; she would have loved for the ride to have continued for a while longer so she had an excuse to keep her arms wrapped around the boy operating the cycle. Yuya slid off the bike and waited while the driver shut down the bike; he stood up and removed his black and silver helmet. He glanced down at her his amber eyes full of questions, but she threw her arms around his waist before he could ask anything. "Thank you, Shinrei. I didn't know who else to call since Chinmei was already at work."

He smiled down at her, "Yuya, of course you can call me. We've been friends now for a couple of years, and I told you if you are ever in trouble…"

She looked up at him and nodded, then realizing her arms were still around him she blushed and pulled away. She glanced around and realized they were at Taihaku's restaurant, "Shinrei, I don't have to work today."

He nodded, "I know, but after you called, I sent Chinmei a text message, and he said to bring you here after I picked you up."

Yuya nodded and followed Shinrei inside; she loved the way his silvery white long hair looked. He had it pulled back today, some strands had broken free and were framing his handsome face; she remembered the first night she had met him over two years ago. He had come into the restaurant to visit Chinmei, who was a bus boy at the time, and Yuya had developed an instant crush on Shinrei, who was almost two years older than her; he had this remarkable presence which caused most people to step aside and avoid eye contact when they saw Shinrei. At the time Yuya had met him, he had been dating Chinmei's cousin Saisei, but Saisei had been killed shortly after Yuya had met Shinrei, by a stray bullet from a drug deal gone awry, and Shinrei was left heartbroken by her violent death. He had not dated anyone seriously since.

Yuya's wandering memories were interrupted by a voice yelling, "Thank God!" She turned her gaze away from Shinrei's silvery hair to Chinmei, who had come from behind the bar and was making his way to her. He squashed her into an embrace. "When Shinrei sent me the message that you were being forced to stay at Muramasa's, I was afraid I'd never see you again, kitten."

Yuya finally felt the tension ease from her body; she was with her friends and was safe. "I know; when Kyo wouldn't let me leave, I was so angry and honestly a little scared."

Shinrei's eyes flashed dangerously, "Did he give you the scrapes on your knees?"

Yuya nodded, "Yeah, when he pushed me down as I tried to run out of the house. Jerk." Yuya muttered the last word, her green eyes darkening as she thought of Kyo's treatment of her.

Chinmei shook his head, but suddenly his eyes started to twinkle and his expression turned from one of worry to his famous goofy smile. "Well, all's well that ends well."

Yuya laughed at the expression on his face. "Well, now that you have inspected me and see that I am alive and in one piece. Am I free to go, sir?"

Chinmei nodded, "Yeah, you are."

"Not quite yet." A voice said interrupting their conversation. Everyone turned to see Taihaku entering the dining room area. He glanced at Yuya, slowly taking in her torn blouse and scraped knees. He pulled her in and gave her a great big hug. "I'm sorry, Yuya."

"What for?" Yuya questioned, confused by the incredible remorse she could hear in Taihaku's voice.

"When Muramasa questioned me about you and talked about wanting to help you, I had no idea he would attempt to hold you captive. I even told him you would not accept such charity as staying with him. I had explained that your independence was very important to you and was why you moved out of my home. And, now because of my conversation with him you are hurt." Taihaku answered sadly, shaking his head.

Yuya smiled up at him as she pulled away from his hug, "Don't be silly, Taihaku. No one has treated me with more warmth and generosity than you, since I was completely orphaned four years ago." Her voice became sad as she remembered again what day today was, but Taihaku gently tapped her chin with is large fist and her smile returned.

He turned to Shinrei, "Shinrei, I do not want to imposition you further but would you mind escorting Yuya home."

Shinrei nodded his expression serious. "Of course, but Taihaku, sir, I would not be so hard on yourself. I have a feeling that Muramasa was not the one primarily responsible for Yuya's being held against her will." When Taihaku raised an eyebrow, Shinrei continued, "If I had to guess, knowing the Mibu family the way I do, that devil-eyed oldest son of his is probably the more responsible party."

Yuya was silent, with surprise at the blatant hostility in Shinrei's voice as he spoke of Kyo. Chinmei, however, laughed at Shinrei's serious expression. He threw a hand on Shinrei's shoulders, "Lighten up, bro. We all hate, Kyo, but he will still do what ever Muramasa asks of him, so ultimately, Muramasa wanted Yuya to stay; otherwise, he would have intervened. Anyway, we got her back!" He winked at Yuya as he finished, and she giggled; although, she was surprised that all of her friends seemed to know Muramasa and Kyo.

At her giggle, Shinrei smiled, "Okay, you're right."

"As always." Chinmei said, his smile growing bigger.

Yuya rolled her eyes, "Oye, there is not enough room in this restaurant for all of us and your ego, Chinmei."

The four of them laughed, and Shinrei and Yuya began to leave the restaurant, as they were leaving Shinrei glanced back and saw Chinmei tap his watch and hold up two fingers; he nodded at his best friend acknowledging he understood the gesture: there would be a meeting of the five tonight after the restaurant closed.

Once outside, Shinrei started his bike, while waiting Yuya reached up at her neckline for the necklace her brother had given her. She gasped; it was gone! She looked around franticly; Shinrei noticing her near hysteria, turned the bike back off and gently grabbed her by the elbow, "Yuya, what's wrong?"

"My necklace, the one Nozomu gave me, before he was killed. It's missing; it must have fallen off at the Mibus." Yuya said, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

Shinrei reached over and wiped one of them away, "Do you want me to go back to Muramasa's and get it?"

Yuya was pulled out of her hysterics by the graveness of Shinrei's tone. She realized he would go back there for her, which caused her stomach to do a little flip flop. She shook her head, "You're a good friend, Shinrei, but I highly doubt they would hand it over, if it's even there; it may have fallen off somewhere else."

Shinrei nodded and muttered under his breath, "If it is there, I could take it if necessary."

He handed Yuya his helmet, and she slid it on, but he helped her adjust the chin strap. She climbed on behind him and as he sped out onto the street, the joy she normally felt at being this close to Shinrei was overshadowed by the incredible remorse she felt at losing the last present her beloved brother had given her.

**Sibling Rivalries**

Kyo was kneeling in the driveway, holding something in his clenched fist when Muramasa emerged from the house. "Yuya is not the kind of girl you can keep at your side by threats, Kyo."

Kyo stood and glared at his father, "Who said anything about wanting her by my side?"

Muramasa nodded towards Kyo's clenched fist, "Then why is it that you hold her broken necklace so tightly?"

Kyo smiled, "You're thinking too much old man."

Before Muramasa could answer, Kyoshiro emerged from the house. "So, Kyo, Shinrei has Yuya?"

Kyo did not answer, so Muramasa responded to his younger son, "Yes, it would appear so."

Kyoshiro shook his head, "This bad, really bad; Shinrei isn't anyone to mess with."

Kyo laughed menacingly, "Neither am I. And, I can kick that uptight brat's ass any day."

Muramasa's face grew serious, "Kyo, you know that Shinrei is not to be taken lightly; his connections run deep in very powerful circles."

Kyo's smirked, "Well, we'll just see about these circles if he interferes again."

"Again?" Kyoshiro questioned, his blue eyes widening with understanding, "You're going after Yuya aren't you?"

Kyo shook his head, "There's no way I can possibly be related to such a dumb ass."

Kyoshiro's blue eyes sparked, but Muramasa held up his hands silencing his two sons. He rubbed his temples. "Kyo, I do not wish to hold Yuya hostage here, and from the looks of things, even if we wanted to, we would have a full out fight to keep her."

Kyo laughed, "Old man, I am not afraid of a fight, with Shinrei or any other weakling. I get what I want, when I want it."

Kyoshiro snickered, "Yeah, you did a great job of getting Yuya, didn't you?"

Kyo punched his brother in the jaw, and Kyoshiro tackled him. Muramasa grew impatient, "Enough!" When his sons rose to their feet, he sighed, "This isn't helping anything. It never does."

The two brothers stood there, glaring at each other but not speaking. Tokito, who had witnessed everything from the patio, slipped back inside the house and picked up her cell phone. She waited until someone on the other end answered, "Yes, it's me. No, the girl got away, don't worry my father as always is too engrossed with those Neanderthal sons of his. He has no idea what we are planning." She nodded at something the person on the other end of the phone said and then hung up as her father and brothers made their way to the house. She smiled at them briefly, before turning and walking back the hallway to her room; she would show her father that while he spent all of his time doting on his two worthless sons: he had overlooked the most powerful of his children, his daughter.

**An Unexpected Stop**

Shinrei stopped the bike and turned it off; he waited to dismount until Yuya had hopped off. He laughed as she fought with her helmet's chin strap. He reached over and helped her undo it. "Yuya, how long is it going to take you to get the hang of this thing?"

She blushed, feeling embarrassed at her inability to remove a simple helmet in front of Shinrei. "I don't know: maybe if you gave me more motorcycle rides I would have more chances to practice."

"Oh, I see. Well, I will just have to see what I can do about that." Shinrei responded, he was about to say something else when a dull, monotone voice interrupted.

"You're late."

Shinrei and Yuya turned to see a young man with fiery amber eyes, which matched Shinrei's. Yuya smiled, "Keikoku!" She glanced around and realized they were a few blocks from her apartment. She turned to Shinrei and raised an eyebrow, "Are you kidnapping me now too?"

Shinrei chuckled, "No, I was so worried about you when you called that I forgot that I had training sessions with Keikoku and our sensei this morning. I thought you may want to watch?" He said appraising her to see how she would react to this decision he had made without asking her.

Yuya laughed at the serious expression on his face, "Sounds like fun. Chinmei says you're an excellent martial artist, but I've never seen you in action."

Keikoku yawned, "He sucks, but I don't mind embarrassing him in front of you."

Yuya turned to Keikoku and stuck out her tongue, "You're in a foul mood this morning, Keikoku." When his only response was a shrug, Yuya walked over and flicked his nose with the tip of index finger. "Hello?!? Is anyone home in that head of yours? Earth to Keikoku, this is your best friend who you've blown off the past two weeks trying to converse with you."

Shinrei chuckled at his brother's mock annoyance at the pretty blond girl who was badgering him as they walked into their sensei's dojo. Keikoku had actually known Yuya longer than Shinrei since they attended the same class together for the past four years. Keikoku had no time for anyone, especially girls, but Yuya had made a startling first impression on him, and although the two did not have a chummy friendship like most best friends were used to experiencing; the two of them trusted each other and watched out for one another. However, Shinrei wondered how Yuya would react to the news that Keikoku had another identity he was maintaining: an identity he had not told Yuya about for her own protection. Shinrei smiled, Yuya would probably be more annoyed that he kept the secret to protect her more than she would actually be annoyed by the secret itself.

They finally entered the dojo and found themselves in their sensei's shadow as he stood before them; the extremely bright sunlight streaming in from the large window behind him caused his face to be hidden in shadow. Shinrei and Keikoku both bowed and their sensei questioned, "Who is this lovely guest you have brought today?"

"I'm Yuya Shiina, sir." Yuya said bowing her head respectfully at the older man.

"Nice to meet you, Yuya. I am Fubuki."

**-----------------**

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. I hope you liked the third chapter, please review and let me know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to every one who reviewed. I hope you like this next chapter. Please read & review!**

**I do not own SDK.**

**Cheerful Interference**

Kyo made his way out of the house and was almost to the garage, when a perky voice called his name. He scowled with recognition at the voice and turned around to face the person; his annoyance evidenced in his flashing red eyes. "What do you want, Sanada?"

The young man facing Kyo smiled, his long black hair was blowing in the late morning breeze; he looked like a young model in his khaki pants and loose fitting white polo shirt. "Oh, it isn't what I want; it's what you want that matters, Kyo."

Kyo scowled, "I don't have time for your games, Yukimura. So, if you have something to say, spit it out before you irritate me enough that I come over there and wipe that smile off your face."

Yukimura chuckled, "Ahh, Kyo, you're always so cheerful; it's no wonder that lovely girl bolted out of here so quickly this morning."

Kyo's eyes narrowed, "How in the hell do you know about her?"

Yukimura continued to smile, "It's getting quite hot out here, don't you think? Maybe we should go back inside and get some sake." Yukimura turned to go to the house, but Kyo swiftly grabbed him by his collar and spun him around. Yukimura flicked Kyo's hands away. "Such a temper; Yuya will never want to spend anytime with you if you do not mellow out."

Kyoshiro came out of the side door and saw his brother and Yukimura. "Hey Sanada, why are you here?"

"Oh, I came to give Kyo some information." Yukimura said turning to smile at the younger of the two Mibu brothers.

Kyoshiro grinned, "Good luck with that; he doesn't like to listen to anyone, ever. Well on occasion he listens to our father."

Yukimura chuckled, "Yes, well I think Kyo will want to listen to what I have to say."

"I doubt it." Kyo said arrogantly; he turned and started back to the garage. "I've got somewhere to be."

"She's not there, Kyo." Yukimura said in a singsong voice.

"She who?" Kyoshiro interjected.

"Why Yuya of course?" Yukimura said, watching as his words had their desired effect and Kyo stopped walking away and slowly turned to glare at him.

"If she isn't at her apartment, where is she?" Kyo questioned, his red eyes narrowing with anger at Yukimura's ability to infer where he was planning to go.

"Why she's still with Shinrei." Yukimura said smiling. "They do seem quite close, perhaps they are dating." Yukimura teased, knowing how much Kyo hated Shinrei.

"The hell they are." Kyo snapped.

Kyoshiro chuckled, enjoying watching his cocky older brother get angry. He decided to join Yukimura in baiting him. "Well, you never know, Kyo. I mean after all Shinrei is a pretty good looking guy, and his family is quite wealthy. I bet girls just fall all over him."

"Well, why don't you go date him then?" Kyo sneered. "Yuya isn't dating him; she just broke up with some other guy." He added more for his own benefit than the other two men.

Yukimura smiled, "True. But, nonetheless they are together now. And you did just say she was single…"

Kyo clenched his fist and did not say anything, so Kyoshiro sighed and asked. "Where are they?"

"He took her with him to his morning training session with his sensei." Yukimura said slowly, waiting for his words to sink in.

Kyoshiro laughed, "Yukimura, you say that as if it is something sinister."

When Yukimura merely smiled, Kyo's eyes widened with understanding. "She's at Fubuki's dojo." Kyo whispered.

Kyoshiro's smile quickly faded as he gasped, "Fubuki! This is bad; he's one of the most dangerous men in all of Japan."

Kyo grunted, "So am I."

Yukimura smiled, "I would not worry. Fubuki would never harm Yuya, with Shinrei and his brother present. Oh and Kyoshiro, Fubuki is not one of the most dangerous men in Japan."

Kyoshiro raised an eyebrow confused, "He's not?"

"No, he's one of the most dangerous men in the world." Yukimura said, his typically sweet voice, suddenly deadly serious.

Kyoshiro felt something twist in his gut as he thought of Yuya's sweet smile and stubborn spirit; he could not bare the thought of anything happening to her. He glanced at his older brother who was silent, his posture tense with worry. Kyoshiro understood his feelings; Yuya had no idea what company she was currently keeping and just how much danger she could possibly be in; he clenched his fists and vowed to himself that he would do anything to protect her.

"Aw, come on you two. You both look so serious, let's have some sake!" Yukimura said, the seriousness that had echoed through his voice a few moments ago was replaced by upbeat cheerfulness. Kyo ignored Yukimura and turned and went towards the garage, where they heard him start up his sports car. Yukimura shrugged, "Hmm, he must be in a really bad mood to turn down sake."

The two watched as Kyo's car pealed out of the garage and down the driveway. Kyoshiro chuckled, "Perhaps, but I won't turn down sake, no matter what mood I'm in. I'll just call Sakuya and tell her I'm running a little late." The two walked into the house with their arms flung over each other's shoulders, as they began to discuss the finer points of sake drinking.

**Sinister Collaborations**

Haira rubbed his head as his eyes fluttered open in the dim light of the room he was in; he groaned as he went to sit up and the world began to blur. "Ugh, God, I feel awful. What the hell happened?"

"That's what I want to know." A quiet voice asked from the shadows.

Haira's eyes shot wide open; he was in apartment on his living room couch, "Shindara, what are you doing here?"

"I was called here after Kotaro found you passed out in an alley way." When Haira said nothing, Shindara continued. "He went looking for you when you did not report in on your progress on mending your relationship with the target."

Haira hung his head, "My attempts were not successful."

Shindara narrowed his eyes, "Yes, well, I suppose that would explain why Ajira saw Kyo Mibu walking out of the same alley way, with the target cradled in his arms." Shindara lowered his face so it was inches from Haira's own, "Make no mistake Haira, your attempt at raping the target is already known at the highest levels. However, due to your importance to our little group; you are being forgiven this once."

Haira reached up and pulled his long hair back into a pony tail, grimacing as he accidentally touched the bump Kyo had left at the base of his neck last night. "I see. It was a lapse in judgment. It will not happen again." Haira rose to his feet and glanced at Shindara, who was wearing black jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. "Don't you have clothing in any other color than black?"

Shindara's eyes narrowed, "You should stop worrying about my wardrobe and focus on the task at hand."

Haira nodded, "I know, but first, I need to get some aspirin; this good looking head of mine is killing me."

Shindara shook his head, "I don't care about your head; we need to come up with a plan B now that you won't be able to get within a hundred yards of the target."

Haira grabbed a bottle of pills from the cupboard and glanced around his crowded apartment; there were crossword puzzle books, word finds, dictionaries, and thesauruses littering every corner. He pushed a finished book of word puzzles off the counter and into the garbage can below, wrinkling his nose at the smell of week old garbage that floated up to greet his senses. He sat a glass on the now empty counter space and sighed, "Shindara, how many of the original group have you been able to gather?"

"All but three, one of them being self explanatory as to why he is no longer available to join us." Shindara said, moving to the window and glancing outside, as if looking for something or someone.

"Will we replace him? He was once our leader." Haira said, as he filled the cup with water from the spigot. He threw three of the tiny white pills into his mouth and gulped them down with the water, as he waited for Shindara's reply.

Shindara sighed, "It is still open for debate. We may wait until everyone else has returned and put the matter to a vote."

"Who else has not returned?"

"Kubira and his daughter are the other two still missing from our ranks." Shindara replied, his face grave. "I have informed him that resisting the offer to return for very much longer could endanger their lives, but he seems unconcerned."

Haira laughed, "That's because Kubira probably thinks he can kill anyone who tries to assassinate him or Antera."

Shindara smiled, causing the tattoo of the word 'God' with a cross through it, on the left side of his face to crinkle. "Yes, well with his strength that belief is not impossible to accomplish."

Haira nodded in agreement. "Yes, he is one of the most powerful fighters that I have ever known."

"Yes, well, Kubira or no Kubira, our plans to secure the target must move forward. We may have no choice but to take her by force, now that you are no longer able to gain her trust." Shindara's voice was grave, "I do not like the idea of hurting her anymore than necessary, but our mission must be fulfilled."

Haira nodded, "The next round in the tournament is next Friday; we must be prepared by then."

Shindara nodded. "Agreed. Gather everyone else; I will plan a visit to Kubira in the next day or so to try and change his mind once again."

"And, if he refuses?"

"Then, I will have no choice but to kill him and his daughter. I can not risk having our objective compromised." Shindara said his voice and expression emotionless.

**Dance of Swords**

Yuya gasped as she watched Shinrei and Keikoku fighting one another with real swords. Their blades struck at one another with fury; if she did not know better, she would swear they were trying to kill one another. She smiled with relief when Fubuki finally raised his hand and commanded the two of them to stop. He instructed Keikoku to take a seat, while he worked one-on-one with Shinrei for a little while. Keikoku walked over and plopped down next to Yuya. She smiled up at him; "I had no idea you were such an amazing swordsman."

His voice was quiet as he responded, "There are many things you still do not know about me, Yuya."

"Well, I'm sure you'll cave in and tell me all of your secrets in time." She said brightly, smiling at her dearest friend.

He chuckled, "Perhaps." He appraised her, taking in the now purple bruise on her cheek, the tears in her shirt, and the scraps on her tiny knees. "What happened, Yuya?"

She blushed and hung her head, as she stammered, "What are you talking about?"

He gently pushed on the bruise on her cheek, which caused her to grimace. "Only one of us is good at keeping secrets, and it isn't you."

She sighed, knowing he was right. "The bruise on my face is from last night." She took a deep breath, her cheeks turning pink as she continued, "Haira tried to rape me last night." When she saw the fire rise in Keikoku's eyes, she quickly continued, "But, this guy I met last night, Kyo Mibu, he saved me apparently."

"I see. And, what happened today to rip your shirt and caused your knees to look like a cat's scratching post?"

"Well, this same guy, Kyo, his dad, Muramasa wanted me to come and stay with them, but when I refused, Kyo used force to try to keep me there. I really do not think he meant for me to get hurt though. I don't think when he pushed me from behind he realized what a klutz I am and probably did not realize I would fall flat on my face." Yuya said, reflecting on her confrontation earlier with the handsome older Mibu son.

Keikoku nodded, "If you want, I will deal with both of them."

She smiled, "No, I do not think either of them will be an issue. Shinrei came and rescued me from the Mibu household, and Haira is too much of a coward to try to attack me again."

"If you say so, just be more careful, please."

She chuckled, "Why Keikoku, if I didn't know you better, I would say there is worry in your voice."

He smirked, but before he could reply Fubuki had called him to return to face Shinrei. He rose quickly and stood facing his older brother, whose brow was dampened with sweat from the rigorous workout he had just had with his sensei. Keikoku tilted his head as he taunted his brother, "Ready to lose in front of Yuya?"

Shinrei's eyes narrowed, "I will never lose to you, little brother."

"If you say so." Keikoku said dashing forward his double edged sword slashing down at Shinrei's head, but Shinrei jumped back his face serious as his two bukyokusui blocked Keikoku's attack.

Shinrei countered as Yuya watched in wonder; Keikoku and Shinrei were moving so quickly that they seemed a blur. "They are amazing." She whispered to herself.

"Yes, they are." A voice said from behind her.

She turned and saw a handsome man, who looked to be a little older than Shinrei standing behind her. He had short blond hair that was so light it looked almost white, and a big smile. Yuya smiled back even though she was startled by his arrival; she had not heard him approach her from behind. She shivered as she felt the same strong presence she felt when she had been introduced to Fubuki a short while ago. Yuya was about to say something to this stranger, when Fubuki spoke. "Yuan, you're early. Please have a seat next to our guest, Miss Yuya Shiina. You can work with these two on hand-to-hand once I am through."

Yuan nodded and sat down next to Yuya. "So, what brings you to this dull training session today, Yuya?"

"I, uh, well, Shinrei asked me if I wanted to watch and I said yes." Yuya replied not wanting to give this stranger the real reason why Shinrei had been put in the position of brining her to the dojo.

"You must be very special to him for he has never brought any girl here." Yuan said, watching her closely; his eyes were a glowing orange the color of molten lava, and as he turned his head, she thought they looked crimson, like Kyo's; Yuya was entranced by them.

"Shinrei is a good friend: that is all. He most likely brought me here because I am not special to him, in the manner that you are implying." Yuya replied turning to watch the two fighters in front of her, but they were now dancing around each other with their swords so quickly that she could barely tell one from the other. "It is as if they are locked together in some intricate dance." Yuya observed softly.

"They are." Yuan said watching Keikoku and Shinrei battle.

"Isn't Fubuki worried they will hurt one another, fighting with real swords?" Yuya questioned.

"No, they are both too good and too stubborn to let the other land a blow." Yuan replied, chuckling. "They are Fubuki greatest pupils and mine as well."

Fubuki spoke, his voice raised over the clashing of steel. "Enough!"

Shinrei and Keikoku stopped fighting and stepped back from one another and bowed slightly at each other and then bowed respectfully to Fubuki, who returned the gesture. Keikoku glanced at his brother, "You didn't beat me."

"Yeah, thanks for stating the obvious." Shinrei said glaring at him, but then a smile replaced his usual serious expression. "Next time."

"We'll see, big brother." Keikoku said, turning to see Yuan sitting next to Yuya. He frowned. "I wasn't aware we were working out with you today, Yuan."

Yuan leapt to his feet. "Surely, you cannot expect Master Fubuki and I to take it easy on the two of you. We don't want you getting soft."

Shinrei closed his eyes, still smiling. "That will never happen."

Keikoku nodded in agreement. Yuya, however, did not seem to notice the undercurrent to their conversation and started to clap, which caused the four men in the dojo to turn and look at her. "You two were wonderful. I've never seen anything like that sword fight."

Fubuki chuckled, "Well, Yuya, I am glad you were impressed. Perhaps, while they train with Yuan you would do me the honor of having tea with me in the next room. I fear that hand-to-hand combat is not nearly as easy on the eyes for a spectator as sword fighting."

Yuya glanced at her two friends, and when Shinrei and Keikoku both nodded. She smiled and rose to her feet. "Thank you, sir. I would like that very much."

She followed Fubuki into the next room, where servants were already placing tea and fresh pastries on the table. Fubuki took a seat on one side of the table and indicated for Yuya to take the place opposite him. "So, Yuya, tell me, why is it that your pretty face is marred with such a nasty bruise?"

Yuya blushed, "I fear I am ashamed to say, sir."

Fubuki watched her intently, "Striking a woman is the work of a coward in my opinion and nothing for you to feel ashamed of, so please relax and let go of your embarrassment, I will not judge you for your answer."

Yuya cleared her throat and nervously began, "I was attacked last evening by a man I had recently stopped dating." She glanced down at her tea cup, as one of the servants began to pour the hot water over the tea leaves. "I was rescued by someone, before he could hurt me further.

Fubuki nodded, "I see, well I am glad you are well and here today, so that I could make your acquaintance." He reached for one of the pastries and broke a piece off, chewing slowly watching Yuya, whose thoughts had drifted back to her attack the night before. "You should not dwell on such unpleasantness. You are safe now, but you may want to consider asking Keikoku or Shinrei to teach you some basics in self-defense."

Yuya glanced up at Fubuki, "I will consider that suggestion, sir." She sipped at her tea and reached for a muffin from the tray of pastries, her stomach had started to grumble reminding her that she had declined breakfast this morning at Muramasa's home; the reminder of the Mibu family caused Kyo's face to appear in her mind, and she shook her head slightly to clear it.

"Something troubling you, Yuya?" Fubuki questioned after seeing her shaking her head.

She was about to respond when the door behind Fubuki opened and a familiar face entered. The girl had long dark hair and wide eyes, she smiled at Yuya. "Hey Yuya! What are you doing here?"

Yuya smiled at her friend, who was obviously excited to see her. "Hey, Saishi. I came as Shinrei's guest. What are you doing here?"

Saishi grinned and looked at Fubuki, who nodded, so she sat down next to Yuya. "Well, I meet with Yuan for some martial arts training a couple times a week. It helps keep me fit, so I look fabulous in all of my cloths."

Yuya laughed, Saishi was Chinmei's younger sister, and she attended the same class with her and Keikoku. Although, Saishi was very different from Yuya; she was obsessed with boys, cloths, and gossip, while Yuya really was not that interested in any of those things; the two were friends. Saishi had gotten to know Yuya from coming with her parents to eat at Taihaku's restaurant when her brother was working. Then, when Yuya and Saishi had been in class together at school; the two had become good friends, and Saishi had stood up for Yuya to the other more popular girls in their class, who had been snotty with Yuya. Now, thanks to Saishi, they were at least polite to Yuya.

Fubuki smiled, "So, you two know each other. I assume you attend the same school."

Saishi nodded and began to rattle on, while they sipped their tea. She talked about school, classes, teachers, sports, and almost everything else. Yuya was surprised when the door opened, and Shinrei walked in, covered with sweat. "Yuya, I am going to get a shower. Then, I will be ready to go. I'll only be a few minutes."

She smiled, "Okay."

Saishi batted her eyelashes at the older boy, "Do you need any help with washing your back?"

Shinrei wrinkled his nose at her with disgust, "No."

He left the room and Saishi giggled, "He's always so serious."

Fubuki smiled, "It is what makes him such an excellent student, Saishi: perhaps you could learn from his intense approach to life."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I could learn how to be a huge bore."

Yuan called for Saishi and she got up and left the room. Yuya finished the cup of tea she was drinking and set it on the table. "Master Fubuki, I would like to thank you for allowing me to watch your lesson today."

Fubuki smiled, an odd look swirling in his eyes. "You may come to visit when ever you would like; you were a very polite guest."

She smiled and rose to her feet. She walked out into the dojo and saw Keikoku glaring at Yuan, who was ripping into him. "You need more intensity Keikoku; intensity like Shinrei's!" Yuan scolded.

Keikoku starred back at Yuan expressionless as he responded, "I am not my brother. I fight my own way."

With that he turned and walked out, Yuya said her good byes to Yuan and Saishi and ran after him. She caught up with him on the street. "Keikoku!" She called, panting until she finally reached him.

"What?" He spat, still fuming from Yuan's comments.

She looked up at him, "Look, I don't know why you're so pissed off, but I did not have anything to do with it." She grabbed his elbow. "I was hoping you were free tonight. I have off work, and I thought since we haven't hung out in a while that we might rent a movie or something."

He looked down at her and sighed, "I can't Yuya. I'm sorry." When she nodded with such a sad expression, he hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. "It's your birthday. I'm sorry; I forgot."

She smiled sadly, "I wish I could forget." He went to pull her into a hug, but she shook her head. "No way, you're hugging me. You didn't even get a shower."

Shinrei emerged from the dojo. He nodded at his brother, "Don't forget what I told you."

Keikoku nodded, and turned to Yuya, "I'll stop by after this errand I have to run now to give you, your birthday present."

Yuya shook her head, "Don't worry about it. You can give it to me tomorrow at school. I know you're busy. And, this way, I can make you feel guilty about forgetting my birthday and hold it over your head for the next few months."

A rare smile crept across Keikoku's face; he wiped his blond hair out of his eyes, "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow morning." He turned to walk away, calling over his shoulder. "And, Yuya, remember what I said."

She laughed, "You were worried." She turned to Shinrei, whose hair was still damp from his shower. "So, sir any other unexpected stops?"

He smiled, "No, I've got some things I need to take care of, so I will take you home."

She nodded and slid the helmet he handed her onto her head, and she smiled when she was able to adjust her own chin strap this time. She sighed that the ride to her apartment only took a few minutes. She slid off the motorcycle and handed him his helmet back. "Thanks again, Shinrei, for everything."

He nodded, "You're welcome. Call me if you need anything."

She smiled and watched as he pulled away from her apartment building and speed down the street. She turned and walked up the steps to her apartment; pulling out her key, she let herself into the apartment. She gasped when she saw someone sitting on her couch, but her initial surprise was replaced by irritation. "Kyo, just what the hell are you doing inside my apartment?"

--------------------

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. I hope you like this chapter. Please R&R!**

**-I do not own SDK, just this story-**

**An Uninvited Guest**

Kyo looked at the angry expression Yuya was wearing and smiled. "What aren't you happy to see me?"

"Hmm, gee, let me think about it. No, I am not happy to see you after what you did this morning!" Yuya scathed, as she walked into the kitchen to get herself a drink of water.

Kyo rose from the couch and made his way to the kitchen, standing in the doorway watching her as she glared at him over her glass of water. "Which part about this morning? The part where I watched over you while you slept off an attack by your psycho ex-boyfriend or the part where I took you to visit your brother's grave?"

Her green eyes flashed, "Very funny. I am grateful for both of those things, but I was referring to the part where you attempted to hold me hostage at your father's house."

The smirk fell from his face, "Yeah, well, I guess I did over do it, a little bit."

"A little bit?" Yuya raged. "You were a freaking nut case!"

His remorse was replaced by anger, "Well, you're the one that can't even tell when someone is trying to help you."

"Oh, is that what you call pushing me down so that my knees are now all cut up and my shirt is ripped." Yuya seethed.

Kyo sighed, "That was an accident. I did not mean to hurt you."

Yuya sighed as well, "I know."

He looked at her surprised by her response. "You know?"

She walked past him and sat down on the couch; he joined her sitting further down on the couch, with his body turned to face her. She took another sip of her water before answering him. "I know that when you pushed me, you were just trying to stop me from leaving because you seem to think I need your protection."

Kyo was quiet for a moment surprised that she was not as mad as he thought she would be; he appraised her as she avoided looking at him and stared instead at the picture of her brother on the coffee table. He finally spoke, his voice void of its usual arrogance. "Yuya, I know you think that my father and I are being overbearing, but you should be somewhere safer than this apartment."

Yuya glanced around her small apartment; normally, she thought it seemed so big and roomy when it was just herself here, alone, but as she glanced at the man, sitting down the couch from her, with his faded jeans and red t-shirt, his presence seemed to fill the entire apartment, making it feel as if it was very tiny indeed. She sighed again, "Kyo, this is my home. I have worked hard to get and keep it. I will not leave it."

"Damn it, Yuya!" He said rising from the couch; he paced back and forth in her small living room a couple of times before turning to glare at her. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

Her eyes narrowed at annoyance at being insulted in her own home, "I don't know. Why do you have to be such a conceited jerk, who thinks he knows what is best for everyone?"

"Because I do, that's why!" Kyo stated.

Yuya rose to her feet, carrying her empty water glass back to the kitchen. She set it on the counter and when she turned around Kyo was standing right there behind her, looking down at her. "Excuse me." She said trying to get past him, but he placed his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"Hasn't it ever crossed your mind that the person who killed your brother may not like the fact that you want to go poking around in his death?" Kyo asked, his red eyes imploring her to understand.

She glared up at him, her green eyes a sea of torment. "And do you think for one second, I give a damn about what that person thinks? I hope they do get pissed off and come after me, so I can kill the bastard! I want them to die; I want them to suffer as I have suffered these past four years." When she finished her rant, her breath was ragged and she was shaking.

Kyo looked down at her, surprised yet again by the strength of her spirit. "Fine." He said letting her shoulders go and walking back into the living room, starring down at the picture of Nozomu.

She bewildered by his abrupt release of her followed him into the living room, "Fine, what?"

"Fine, I'll help you, but only if you agree to let me protect you." Kyo said turning to look at her; his crimson eyes swirling with conflict.

"Protect me how?" Yuya asked wary of the offer.

"Move in to my father's house."

"Nope, not going to happen, so I guess I'll do it without your help." She said starting for her bedroom. She wanted to change out of these ripped cloths and clean herself up.

"Okay, what about at least transferring schools?"

"Again, not going to happen, some of my best friends go to my high school." Yuya called from the bedroom.

Kyo followed her into her bedroom as she rooted through her drawers for a new outfit. "Does that include Shinrei?" He asked the resentment for the other boy obvious in his tone.

"Actually, yes it does." Yuya said turning to glare at him. When he started to open his mouth with a smart reply, she cut him off. "And, don't you dare say anything mean about Shinrei or you can just turn around and walk out of this apartment that you shouldn't be in, in the first place."

Kyo clamped his mouth shut and glared at her, then his temper got the better of him. "Now, listen here you stupid little girl."

Yuya stalked over and poked him in the chest. "No, Kyo, you listen here, you big ogre. Shinrei is my dear friend, and he saved me this morning from your imprisonment, so I will not tolerate you or anyone else saying anything negative about him."

Kyo's red eyes narrowed, "Fine. If you won't come to my father's house and you won't come to my school, then I guess I'll have to move in here with you and go to your school."

Yuya's eyes widened in alarm as she sputtered, "You will not move in here."

He grinned and flopped down on her bed, "It's not the most comfortable mattress I've ever laid on, but it will do as long as you don't snore and keep me awake every night."

"I'll have you physically removed if you even think about trying it." She threatened her green eyes sparking with anger.

He smiled, "Well, if you want to try to physically remove me, be my guest."

She snorted, "I didn't mean me." She walked over and picked up the phone and started to dial Shinrei's number, when the phone was suddenly ripped from her hands and she found herself flying through the air, and she felt herself hit the softness of her bed's mattress.

Kyo leaned over her, "You aren't calling anyone to take me out of here."

"You can't hold me here like this forever." Yuya shot back, her breath quickening as she realized how physically intimate their current position was, as he gazed down at her.

Kyo lowered his face so it was only millimeters from hers. "I don't know. I can handle being in this position for quite some time."

She shoved at him, but he didn't budge. "Kyo, I can't have you live here. I am not going to ruin my reputation by having any man live with me." When he pulled his face back from hers, she let out a shaky breath, "But, if you want to transfer out of your wonderful private school with all of its perks, that is your choice: I can't stop you from doing that."

He looked down at her, his long hair falling over his shoulders. "Then, it's settled. And, just to let you know, if I'm going to help you find your brother's killer, I expect certain things in return."

Yuya sighed and started to open her mouth to ask him what he would want in return, when she suddenly felt his mouth close over hers. He slipped an arm under her, his hand cradling her head, lifting it up towards him as he deepened their kiss. When he finally let go of her, she was breathless. "Just what the hell was that?" She finally managed to get out, as Kyo pulled away from her and sat on the edge of the bed with his back to her.

When Kyo didn't answer her, she swore and got up from the bed and went into the bathroom with the clothes she had picked out. He sat on the bed starring at the door she had just gone through. He was losing his mind, why in the hell did he just kiss her? "Shit." He swore rising from the couch and going out into the living room. He picked up his cell that he had left there and punched in a few numbers. "I'm not going to make it tonight. I have somewhere else I have to be." The person at the other end of his call spoke for a few minutes. Kyo chuckled, "I'm trusting you to handle it, unless old age is finally starting to catch up with you." Kyo laughed at the person's response and hung up the phone. He looked around her living room and noticed on the bookshelf a photo album; he pulled it out and some loose photos fell out. He picked it up and his eyes narrowed; Yuya was at an amusement park and someone had taken a picture of her and Chinmei with an ugly mascot. He looked at the picture behind it and his crimson eyes flared. It was a picture of Yuya at the restaurant; she was smiling brightly standing between Shinrei and Chinmei; her arms wrapped around both boys' waists. "What in the hell does she see in those two?" He glanced at the other two photos, one was of her hugging Taihaku and the last one was of her and the other waitresses at the restaurant.

"Do you always feel the need to go through my stuff?" Yuya asked, irritated.

Kyo smirked, "Well, I have to do something to amuse myself."

"Is that what that kiss was about?" She questioned, her green eyes appraising him.

He shrugged, "Yeah, I guess it must have been. I don't usually degrade myself by kissing such ugly girls, but no one saw, so no harm done."

Yuya scowled, "You are a horrible person. Get out!"

He looked at her a bored expression on his face. "Well, I'll leave but you're coming with me."

"The hell I am." Yuya said furiously, as she fiddled with the belt to the pale pink slacks she had put on, which complimented the white long sleeved, thin sweater she was sporting.

He reached into his pocket and dangled her necklace. "If you want this back, you will come with me."

She looked up, then reached for it, but Kyo quickly put it away. She crossed her arms and resigned herself to glaring at him. Finally, she sighed. "Okay. I'll come with you. Where are we going?"

He smirked, "It's a surprise."

**Cherry Blossoms and Promises**

Yuya followed him down the steps of her apartment building. He kept telling her to hurry up. She finally stopped and snarled, "I agreed to come with you; I did not say how quickly I would follow you."

Kyo turned around and grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers through hers as he pulled her behind him. She stumbled after him, as he growled. "If you won't keep up, I'll drag you if necessary."

"When I finally get my feet under myself again, I am going to kick you." Yuya threatened.

Kyo chuckled amused by her total absence of fear in his presence. She did not seem to notice the reaction that other people had to him, which was to get out of his way as quickly as possible. They walked for several blocks, with Yuya calling him various names and telling him all of the different ways she would like to inflict pain on him. "You can stop flapping your mouth now; we're here." He said cutting off her current diatribe of insults and threats.

Yuya, who was still behind him, walked out from around him and gasped. "Kyo, we're at the Cherry Blossom Festival."

"Well aren't you the observant one?" He said chuckling, but not relinquishing her hand as he started to make his way into the festival, but when he felt his arm jerk as she did not move. He turned to look at her; his red eyes softening at the way she was looking at him.

Yuya's green eyes were overwhelmed with emotion; no one had brought her to the festival in four years. She could not believe this overbearing jerk was the only one to think of it. "Kyo, I…" She reached up to wipe the tears away from her eyes, but Kyo was standing in front of her and he beat her to it.

Kyo felt the wetness of her tear against his fingers and he felt his heart stop for a second. What was he doing? He never cared about whether a girl cried or not; then, he paused and realized he never cared to make one happy like he cared to see Yuya happy, which is why he had stopped to have her necklace fixed before coming to her apartment, and it was why he was here at this festival with her. "Don't you dare cry, dogface. I hate tears more than anything."

She sniffed then snapped. "I will cry if I want to cry."

He smiled and turned and led her into the festival, this time she followed. Kyo sighed when the came to a both and he let go of her hand so she could look at something. He enjoyed watching her, as she talked with an artist who had a stand set up or how she smiled at every little kid that walked by; he was about to say something to her about getting something to eat since it was getting late, when he saw a familiar face. He turned back to Yuya who had stopped at another vendor and was looking through the items they were selling. "Yuya, I'll be right back, don't wander off."

Yuya nodded absently and continued to look at the item in her hands. He quickly moved through the crowd around him and grabbed the person's arm. The person gasped then purred, "Why Kyo if I had known you wanted to come to the cherry blossom festival, I would have gladly agreed to let you escort me."

Kyo's eyes narrowed, "Just what in the hell are you doing in this part of town, Okuni?"

"Oh, can't a girl drive across town to enjoy a festival?" Okuni said batting her long eyelashes and twirling some strands of her long dark hair through her fingers, as she smiled up at Kyo.

"Not, when the girl has never set foot outside of her comfort zone of the rich and famous." Kyo retorted, annoyed.

"Maybe, I was following you, my love, trying to see which girl you are cheating on me with this week." She said, still smiling but her voice had a hard edge to it.

Kyo laughed, "You are seriously delusional; we've been broken up for months."

She crossed her arms, "Kyo, no hot blooded man, dumps the famous model, Okuni Izumo."

His expression turned cold, "Well, Okuni there is a first time for everything." He turned and started back to where Yuya was, when Okuni grabbed his arm.

"Do you really think that you alone can protect her?" Okuni questioned her voice cold.

"What is that supposed to mean, Okuni?"

"Just that the she has many who seek her for their own purposes, most of who would kill to get to her." Okuni responded mysteriously.

"Let them try." Kyo said walking away from the beautiful woman, leaving her seething by herself. When he got back to the stand where he had left Yuya, he swore; she was gone. He glanced around and did not see her anywhere. He began to walk through the crowd seeking out her beautiful golden hair, but he did not see her anywhere. "Damn it, woman, where did you get to now?"

"Lose something, Kyo?" A familiar voice called from near by. He turned to see Yukimura Sanada sitting on a bench holding a bottle of sake out towards him.

"Where is she, Sanada?" Kyo said glaring at the other boy.

Yukimura chuckled, "She's safe; she has run into an old friend." When Yukimura observed that his statement was making Kyo's temper rise, he sighed, "And, no, it isn't Shinrei, so relax, have some sake and join me in watching all of these beautiful women who are walking around the festival."

Kyo resigned himself to taking a seat next to Yukimura since wandering around the festival would only cause him and Yuya to probably keep missing each other. He took a swig out of the sake bottle. "Who is she with?"

"Oh a real prince of a guy." Yukimura responded cheerfully. "So, you don't have to worry he'll take care of her."

Kyo looked at the crowd and wondered what guy she was with now.

Yuya wondered through a booth of homemade dresses, gently touching the fabric with her slender fingers. She gasped when she felt someone wrap their arms around her. She turned expecting to see Kyo, but her eyes widened with shock. "Tora!" She started to yell, but the guy clamped a hand over her mouth and shook his head, indicating she shouldn't yell his name. She nodded and followed him as he pulled her out of the booth and led her away to a quiet bench. When they were finally alone, she reached over and hugged him. "I never thought I would see you again."

He smiled; his naturally squinty brown eyes, crinkled further, "It has been a long time, but we made a promise to each other a long time ago, so I had to find you and keep it."

She laughed, "You remembered?"

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out an old piece of paper. "I still have the promise we wrote together." He unfolded the piece of paper and began to read. "I, Hidetada Tokugawa, promise that on Yuya Shiina's sweet sixteenth birthday, she will not be alone."

"Oh, Tora." Yuya said softly, her green eyes misty. "I just assumed with your duties as Crown Prince that you forgot about that day four years ago, when we made that promise."

"Aww, come on, Yuya, with you, I'm not Crown Prince Hidetada, I am and always will be, the part of myself that is real, Benitora." He said running a hand through his short cropped, pink hair.

"You and your silly alias." She said smiling.

He chuckled, "Yeah, well if it wasn't for my silly alias, we never could have snuck out and done all of the stupid stuff we did as kids, when your dad was the chief of my father's security unit or when Nozomu took over has his financial and economic advisor."

Yuya laughed, "Do you remember the time we accidentally set your grandmother's wig on fire?"

He shook his head, "How could I forget? My butt still hurts six years later from the beating my father gave me." He chuckled, "And, Nozomu was furious; he grounded you for weeks. I remember because it was so boring without you around."

"It has been almost four years, Tora." She said looking away from him and starring up at the cherry blossom tree they were sitting under.

"I know, Yuya. I don't expect you to forgive me, but my father said it was too dangerous for me to be around you. When I argued and said I would never stay away from you, he sent me away." Benitora reached over and took Yuya's hand. "I did not get to explain, and it wasn't until now that he has let me return."

Yuya nodded, "I knew something must have happened, but as time kept passing and there was no word. I figured you forgot about me."

"Are you crazy?! Yuya, I love you! I have always loved you." Tora declared loudly, causing everyone to turn and look at them.

"Tora, be quiet, you'll attract attention." Yuya said shushing her friend. "Besides, we've been through this; we can never be more than good friends."

He grinned optimistically, "I'll show you that one day, you'll be my princess."

She groaned, "You were saying the exact same thing four years ago, when we were still children."

He laughed, "I'm just a man who knows what he wants." He got up from the bench and held out a hand, "Come on, let's go get some chow."

"I should find Kyo first." Yuya said glancing around, realizing she had wandered quite far from where he had left her.

"Who's Kyo?" Tora questioned. "Some guy I have to beat up so he realizes you're my girl?"

Yuya giggled, "Well, someone does need to beat him up to help subdue his overwhelmingly large ego, but you don't have to worry; there is nothing romantic between the two of us." And then as an afterthought, she added, "Anymore than there is something romantic between you and me."

Tora sighed, "Yuya, you are a cold woman."

She laughed and took his hand he still was holding out. He tucked her hand in the crook of his arm and led her through the crowd, turning where she instructed him. She gasped when she finally saw Kyo sitting on a bench with some other boy; both of them had trashy looking women on their laps. She glared at him, "Well, I guess I shouldn't have worried about coming back to find you. It looks like you've kept yourself occupied just fine." She turned to Benitora, "Come on, let's go."

Kyo stood up, dumping the woman off his lap and onto the ground. The woman swore and jumped up and began screaming in Kyo's face, but he brushed by her and grabbed Yuya's free arm. "Just where in the hell have you been? I thought I told you to stay put."

She pulled her arm free from Tora and turned to glower at Kyo. "How dare you? You're the one that went off in the first place, and then, when I find you again, you are consorting with prostitutes." She shook his grip off her. "And, what makes you think you have a right to question where I have been? You are not my husband or father."

Kyo scowled back at her, "No, you're right. Thank God because if I was your husband, I'd gouge my eyes out so I didn't have to look at your ugly face and then I'd make sure I became deaf so I didn't have to listen to you screech all day."

Yuya opened her mouth appalled at how cruel he was being, but Benitora stepped in front of her. "I think you're going to apologize buddy."

Kyo sneered, "Oh and who's going to make me, you?"

Benitora snapped his head to either side, "I will if necessary because I will not have anyone insult my future wife."

"You're what?" Kyo asked shocked. He turned to Yuya, his red eyes flashing "You're engaged?"

She was about to respond, but Yukimura interrupted, stepping between Benitora and Kyo. "Ah, such tempers. This is no way to enjoy a festival." He turned to Yuya and took her hand; he raised it to his lips and kissed it. "I am Yukimura Sanada. And, you must be the lovely, Yuya Shiina. I've heard so much about you."

"Sanada!" Kyo growled.

Yukimura laughed, ignoring Kyo; he let Yuya's hand fall and turned his attention to Benitora. "And, what brings the crown prince of Japan to a small Cherry Blossom Festival?"

Benitora glared at Yukimura, "I am here for Yuya, but the real question is, why is the son and heir of Japan's largest transportation company hanging out in this part of town?"

Yukimura smiled, "You're so serious, young Tokugawa." Yukimura threw his arms around Yuya and Benitora's shoulders, "Come on, let's all eat and drink some sake."

Yuya giggled at the happy and carefree expression Yukimura wore. "I don't know about the sake, Yukimura, but I am hungry."

"We're not hanging out with these idiots." Kyo stated, glaring at Benitora and Yukimura.

"Look man, I don't know what your problem is, but Yuya and I are spending her birthday together." Benitora said, his fist clenching with irritation at Kyo's possessiveness towards Yuya. Benitora glanced down at Yuya, who was smiling up at him. "I made her a promise a long time ago that we would spend this night together."

Kyo yawned, "How touching, but I made a promise to her too, and I intend on keeping it."

Yuya sighed, "There is too much testosterone floating around right now; I am going to spend my birthday with both of you." She glanced at Yukimura, "And, you too, if you would like Yukimura, so let's go eat."

"And, drink!" Yukimura exclaimed leading Yuya off, while Kyo and Benitora glared at each other for a few moments longer.

A little ways back among the crowd, a young girl with long, dark wavy hair stood watching the four of them walk away; her expression cold. She gasped when she heard a woman whisper in her ear, "It's awful, isn't Mahiro?"

Mahiro turned and glared with disgust at the pretty older model, "What are you doing here, Okuni?"

Okuni examined her perfectly manicured nails for a second before responding, "I keep getting asked that question tonight." She smiled at Mahiro, "But still, I understand your anger."

"I'm not angry." Mahiro snorted.

"Oh, so it doesn't bother you to watch that girl walk off with both of the men you love?" Okuni said her smile plastered to her face.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Mahiro replied quietly.

"Well, if it was me, I would be angry at seeing my ex-lover and the man I have sworn my life to spending so much time with just one woman." Okuni said, knowing her words were angering the younger girl.

"You would know all about it, since you were the one I caught Kyo in bed with when we were together." Mahiro snarled.

"Well, if you're interested in keeping your prince away from her, I may have a way to dispose of the girl without getting our hands dirty in the least." Okuni offered, raising an eyebrow.

Mahiro examined the other woman for a moment. "I'll think about it." Mahiro turned and vanished into the crowd without another word.

Okuni chuckled to herself, "I'm sure you will." She turned and glared at the back of Yuya's head, which was now barely visible, "And, I promise you Miss Shiina, one way or the other, Kyo will be mine, even if I have to eliminate you to get him."

**-------------------**

**A/N: So, what did you think of this chapter?!?! Please review and let me know!!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who has continued to read my fic. I really appreciate all of your reviews. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Please read the A/N at the end of the story as well; it will have a little more info on one character mentioned in this chapter.

–I do not own SDK…just this story.

**The Necessity of Alliances**

Kubira smiled as his daughter Antera chased a butterfly through the rows of roses he had growing in their garden. She was so carefree now, her blond hair was pulled up in two pigtails, which their maid had curled for her. He flipped one of his two white pony tails back over his shoulder, as he continued to whittle the piece of wood in his hands, but his task was interrupted by his servant arriving an announcing he had a guest. He sighed, "Who is it?"

"It is Master Fubuki, sir." The servant said bowing.

Kubira raised an eyebrow surprised, "Really?" When the servant nodded, he smiled, "By all means, show our esteemed guest to my study. I will join him there in a moment." Kubira set the piece of wood he was working on down and called to his daughter, "Antera, come here for a moment."

Antera glowered at the escaping butterfly, before hurrying over to her father. "Yes, Daddy?"

"I have a guest that I must speak with privately. Will you be okay here by yourself for a little while?" He asked tenderly.

She nodded, "Yes, I am feeling okay right now, but if I feel faint, I promise to go inside and lay down."

He smiled, "Okay, I will return as soon as I can." He gently kissed her forehead before going inside to his study, where he saw Fubuki starring out the window facing the garden. "Master Fubuki, what do I owe the honor of having you visit my house today?"

Fubuki turned slowly to face Kubira. "Your daughter seems to be a very sweet girl."

"She is." Kubira responded politely taking a seat behind his desk. "But somehow, I doubt a man of your influence is interested in my daughter."

Fubuki turned from the window and sat down across from the other man. Fubuki chuckled, "You are quite wrong about that; she is part of the reason I am here."

"Oh?" Kubira asked coolly.

"Yes, it has come to my attention that you and your daughter have been prompted to rejoin a certain circle of friends." Fubuki said, choosing his words carefully.

"Then, I am sure since you are so well informed that you are aware that I have refused that request." Kubira said his voice hard.

"Yes, and that is why I am here. I would like for you to reconsider and accept their offer."

"Why would I do that?" Kubira asked annoyed.

"Because, you have refused due to your daughter's strange illness and now that will no longer be an issue." Fubuki said simply; he held up a hand to silence Kubira. "I am sure you are aware of how powerful I am, and you have some idea about how far my influence reaches." When Kubira nodded, Fubuki continued. "I have found a cure for this disease, one that I am willing to give you in exchange for your return to the ranks of the twelve."

Kubira swore, "You would let my daughter die if I do not do this?"

Fubuki smiled, but it was a cold heartless smiled, "No, if you do not do this, you let her die."

Kubira slammed his fist on the table, "Fubuki, she's just a child. Why can't you understand that I do not want her exposed to this the way her older sister was?"

Fubuki nodded, "I understand the death of one daughter would be enough to discourage you; however, I know that Antera is far more powerful than Anju ever was, and she would not have any matches for quite some time with the line up being as it is at the tournament right now."

Kubira glowered at the man across the table from him. "Why do you want us back there so badly?"

"Because, I need to know what else they are planning. They are one of the few organizations where I currently do not have any spies; you will be my eyes and ears." Fubuki replied.

"So, you will risk my daughter's life and my life so you can have informants?"

"No, I will not risk your life because you and I both know how formidable you are, Kubira. You will be able to get away if you are exposed, and if that happens, I promise to ensure you are taken to one of my safe houses." Fubuki reasoned.

Kubira looked at a picture of his young daughter and sighed, "I have no choice; I either lose her now to this illness or do as you ask. She has better odds with the latter option."

Fubuki reached inside his coat pocket and removed a vial, which he handed across to Kubira. He rose to his feet, "I'll be in touch, Kubira when I am ready for an updated report, but take my advice, do not go to them; they will come to you again. Let them then make the offer and accept at that point."

Kubira nodded, "I'm not an idiot, Fubuki; I know to keep my cool and play this dangerous game you are forcing me into."

"Kubira, I know you are not an idiot, which is why I'll warn you of this only once: cross me and you and your lovely daughter will suffer fates far worse than death." Fubuki said his eyes flashing.

Kubira nodded but did not reply as he watched the man walk out of his study. He rose from his seat and went to the window; he could see his daughter still laughing and playing among the roses. He squeezed the vial in his hand and called for a servant; tonight, his daughter was getting a second chance at life but at what cost. He sighed, "For you, my dearest Antera, I have bargained with the devil himself."

**Politics, Honesty, and Deception**

Muramasa was in his study, sitting at his desk wearing his spectacles, reviewing some proposals for laws which were to come before the Diet and the prime minister soon. He wanted to make sure he had a good grasp of all that was being proposed; he knew that many of his counter parts did not even bother to thoroughly read through these documents, but Muramasa had gone into politics to make a difference in his beloved country. He paused in his reading, when he felt the presence of another at his door and smiled, "By all means, Bontenmaru, come in, my friend."

The tall imposing man chuckled from the doorway; his silvery white hair falling across his face, covering the black patch over his right eye. Bon moved into the office and took a chair across from Muramasa, his one good eye shining brightly. "So, where is Kyo tonight?"

"Didn't he tell you?" Muramasa questioned; his eyes still on the document in front of him. He jotted a few notes on the paper to bring up during the next session.

"No, he did not, but I have a feeling whatever he is up to must be important. He is going to miss tonight's meeting; he called and asked me to lead it instead, but since I was driving through the neighborhood, I thought I would stop and see if he was home and what was going on." Bon replied. "I was surprised that he would miss a meeting, especially since there has been a lot of movement within the circles we are tracking and tonight should be very informative." When Muramasa continued to examine the document Bon cleared his throat, "So where is he?"

Muramasa nodded at the paper in front of him, satisfied that he had a good grasp on what was being proposed. He slowly took off his glasses and sat them on his desk; he turned to examine Bontenmaru, knowing a truthful answer to his question would not be a satisfactory one. "He is with a woman." Muramasa stated, quietly.

"What?" Bon exclaimed, outraged. "He's missing a meeting to be with some woman. We have a lot of important things to discuss. We have plans we need to make."

Muramasa chuckled at his friend's anger, "I understand your anger, my friend. But this young woman he is with, she is not just any woman. He is with the sister of your old friend and rival Nozomu Shiina."

"Yuya?" Bon breathed, his eye opening wide. "I did not even realize she was still around. I thought she had been adopted and moved away a long time ago, after Nozomu was murdered. I didn't look much into what happened to her because I did not want to draw any further attention to her."

Muramasa shook his head, his eyes sad. "No, she has been under the care of an old friend of mine for most of the past four years." When Bon raise his eyebrow, Muramasa sighed, "Until last year, she was in the care of Taihaku. Now, however, according to Taihaku and my son, she has her own place, but she still works for Taihaku at his restaurant."

Bon let out a breath, "Damn, I had no idea or I would have offered to raise her."

Muramasa chuckled, "Yes, I'm sure the two orphans you've already adopted would have loved to have had a third."

Bon smiled, "Well, Akari and Akira are quite a handful, most days you would never know they were not truly sister and brother."

Muramasa smiled, "Yes, well do not trouble yourself, Yuya would probably not have accepted your charity; I should know I offered to take her in myself this morning and was refused." When Bon raised an eyebrow, Muramasa smiled, "She is quite spirited and independent. And, besides, Bontenmaru, I believe having a girl that holds Kyo's attention the way Yuya does would cause your two children to be very jealous of her, which would not lead to a nice peaceful home life for anyone."

Bon laughed and rose to his feet, "Well, that is true, both of my children via for Kyo's attention, each for their own reason, but speaking of those two, I had better get home. Hotaru should be arriving shortly and the meeting will begin. Will you and Kyoshiro be joining us tonight?"

Muramasa nodded, "Yes, we'll be along shortly." Bon nodded and left the room, Muramasa stared at picture of his three children on his desk. He smiled at the serious expression on his older son's face. "Perhaps, Kyo, this time you have found a girl who is your equal." He sighed and glanced out the window at the setting sun. "But, I fear the danger surrounding her may cause great heartache for you both."

A knock at his door drew his attention away from his thoughts; he smiled when he saw his daughter standing there, waiting for permission to enter. Muramasa gestured Tokito in, and she took the seat that Bontenmaru had left only minutes before. "Father, I wanted your permission to go visit a friend this evening for a few hours."

"Oh? Is this a boy friend, by chance?" Muramasa teased his daughter.

"What? No, come on, Dad, you know better there not any boys at our school that can hold my attention. It's just one of my friends from school, we want to watch the pilot of that new comedy that is premiering tonight." She retorted.

Muramasa chuckled, " Oh, no boy can hold your attention? What about Akira?"

Tokito glared at her father, "You know that I can't stand Akira! I don't know why Kyo bothers spending so much time with him, anyway."

Muramasa chuckled at his daughter's vehement denial of any attraction to Akira, even though the two had known each other all their lives and attended the same class together at the academy. He decided not to tease her further and unleash her temper, which was comparable to her big brother's. "Okay, just don't be out to late, you do have school in the morning."

She nodded and got up and exited his office, when she was sure she was out of hearing range she whispered to herself, "Oh, Father, you make it too easy to deceive you."

**Warnings & Realizations**

Kyo sat next to Yuya, glaring across the table at Yukimura and Benitora. Yuya was laughing at a joke Benitora had just told, ignoring Kyo's foul mood. "Tora, you haven't changed at all." She chuckled. "I forgot how much we always laughed together."

He grinned, "Of course I have changed, and now that I'm back in Tokyo, we will be spending a lot more time together."

Yukimura smiled at Kyo, knowing his friend was hating having to share Yuya with the two of them this evening. He cleared his throat and made sure everyone was looking at him when he said. "So, Yuya, Kyo tells me you know Shinrei."

Kyo nearly choked on the bite of rice he had just stuck in his mouth and began to cough. Yuya turned to glare at him, wondering just what he had said to Yukimura. She turned back to Yukimura a smile on her face, "Yes, actually, Shinrei is a very dear friend to me. Do you know him?"

Yukimura propped his elbows on the table and folded his hands together; he rested his chin on his hands and stared at Yuya, an angelic smile on his face. "Oh, not really, we've only met a few times, mostly I've just heard about him from others."

"Yukimura." Kyo snarled. "It's bad enough that I have to try to stomach this food while looking at the three of you. But, if you don't stop talking about that asshole, I'll lose my appetite."

Before any of the three men could react, Yuya had slammed her chop sticks down and gotten up from her seat and made her way through the crowd away from them. Kyo swore and threw his chopsticks on the table. When Benitora rose to his feet, Yukimura grabbed his arm. "Better stay here, Tora. Those two have to work through some things on their own." Yukimura shook an empty sake bottle, "And, as inept as Kyo is with dealing with his feelings we had better order two more jugs to tide us over." Yukimura smiled sweetly at the young female waitress nearby, who giggled at him.

Benitora slouched in his seat, watching as Kyo made his way through the crowd towards Yuya. "He'd better not hurt her or no matter how tough he is supposed to be, Kyo Mibu will deal with me." He said under his breath.

Kyo finally caught up to Yuya, who was almost to the entrance way into the festival. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Just where do you think you're going?" Kyo growled.

She glared up at him; her green eyes angry. "I warned you; I told you not to bad mouth my friends, but oh no, you just have to keep being a jerk. So, you can go back there with Yukimura and drink sake until you're in an alcohol induced coma for all I care, maybe those prostitutes are still available for you to fondle some more." She said pushing him off her and storming through the entrance way and out of the festival.

Kyo scowled and debated about whether to chase after her; she was infuriating, what had ever made him think for a second that he was attracted to her. He sighed and started to go for the entrance way, when a figure moved in front of him. He tensed at the sight of the person. "Shindara." Kyo hissed.

Shindara nodded, "Let's talk Kyo."

Kyo growled, as he pushed by Shindara. "There's nothing to talk about, Shindara. Now, if you'll get the hell out of my way; I have something to deal with."

Shindara lowered his head and said to the ground as Kyo walked away. "Yes, well that is why I am here. The Shiina girl is of some interest to the twelve. This is your official warning not to interfere again with our plans."

Kyo stopped and whirled around, but Shindara was already gone. "Again?" Kyo muttered to himself trying to figure out what Shindara was referring to and then his face contorted, "Haira…" Kyo growled, "He must be one of the twelve, which would explain the strength I sensed from him last night; his relationship to Yuya was a set up the entire time. Shit, I've got to find her. She's in more danger than I realized." He broke into a run, hoping he wasn't too late and the stupid girl was in trouble again.

**Foes within Friends**

Akari laughed at her little brother as he dodged her attack. "Oh, come on Akira, just admit it. You're losing to a girl." She whipped the strands of her long, soft pink hair over her shoulder and readied her Shakujou, its bells jingling as she tightened her grip.

Her brother chuckled, "Ha, hardly. I'd never admit that." He jumped up in the air at her both of his swords bearing down on his older sister.

Akari laughed as it was her turn to dodge his attack. "Well, I will say you are getting better. But, I still don't understand why you insist on fighting blindfolded. It seems quite silly to me."

The boy shook his head; his short, dark-strawberry blond hair was damp with sweat from their fight. "I wouldn't expect you to understand, but one day I'm going to be the best and to do that I cannot let myself be limited by the sense of sight."

She was about to respond, but the voice of their father cut into their conversation and fight. "Hey, you two, time to call it a night. Hotaru is pulling into the drive way now, and Muramasa and Kyoshiro will not be far behind, that is if Muramasa can get Kyoshiro off the phone with Sakuya." Bontenmaru called, smiling at his two adopted children. He loved watching them fight; they were exceptional fighters. He mused probably tonight after the meeting the three of them would practice fighting together; they enjoyed pushing one another to the brink.

Akari and Akira nodded; they set down their weapons, and Akira removed his blindfold.

"Next time, little brother, you really will lose to a girl." She said, unable to resist teasing him.

He shook his head and smiled, "We will see, big sister."

They moved out of the training room to follow their father to the living room, where a security team was going over the room to make sure there were no listening devices. Bontenmaru instructed the head of the security team to check the house's perimeter continually during the meeting and any trespasser was to be brought to him immediately. The team finished their check and left the room; Bon gestured for his children to take a seat. "Kyo isn't going to be here tonight; so I will be leading the meeting this evening."

"What?" Akari whined, "Kyo's not coming. Why not?"

Bon smiled, his daughter's crush on Kyo was evident to everyone, and Kyo had only encouraged her attentions, much to Bon's annoyance because Kyo was not the one who had to deal with the drama every time Kyo started to date some new girl. "Akari, what Kyo does with his time is none of your concern."

Akira snickered, "That means, Akari, Kyo is with a girl and our father doesn't want to tell you because he knows you'll throw a temper tantrum."

Akari shrieked and threw a pillow at her brother, who laughed as he knocked it away. She growled, "Akira, you little toad, I'm going to squish you." She launched herself across the couch at her brother, but he had already jumped up and was standing laughing several feet away.

She turned to attack him again, but Hotaru's voice interrupted them, "You're fighting again."

"Oh, ever the astute one, Hotaru." Akira spat irritated at the arrival of the other boy; he did not understand why they had asked Hotaru to join their group.

"So, Hotaru, or should I say Keikoku, hopefully you've actually brought us some interesting information tonight." Akari said, examining the nail she had just chipped when she had thrown the pillow at her brother. She raised her eyes to glare at the younger, handsome blond boy, who was looking at her with disinterest.

"When everyone is here, I will tell you what news I bring to you about my brother and his cohorts. And, what their latest plan is to ensure their success at the tournament this next week." Hotaru said, sliding onto one of the couches. He raised his eyes to meet the three faces starring at him, he slowly said, "And, I assure you; it is news well worth waiting for." When Akari did not seem to be impressed, Hotaru tilted his head to focus on her, "I can also tell you who the girl is that Kyo is with right now.

"So, he is with a girl?" Akari cried. "How can he do this to me?" She wailed.

Akira rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "She must be some girl, for him to miss a meeting."

Bontenmaru grunted; he did not feel it was necessary to discuss Yuya. "We have other things to worry about than what girl Kyo is with; it isn't like she is important in the grand scheme of things that we are trying to accomplish."

"Actually, Bontenmaru, she is very important to what we are trying to accomplish, and I will tell you all why." Muramasa said, entering the living room, with Kyoshiro following behind him. Everyone turned their attention to Muramasa anxious to hear what he would say.

Hotaru's throat constricted: was it possible that Muramasa some how knew the secret about Yuya, that he, his brother, Chinmei, Saishi, and Taihaku worked so hard to keep silenced, in order to protect her. Hotaru felt a deep sadness within him, for he had grown fond of his new friends, but if they knew the secret, they would all have to die.

**--------------**

**A/N: **Thank you for reading. I just wanted to say with regards to Akari: in my story Akari is a girl, even though in the manga she is actually a 'he'/Tokichiro. I know I've changed some of the age and relationship dynamics from the manga, but I had to do this in order for my plot line to come together.

Please review and let me know your thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Everyone, I'm sorry I did not get this chapter posted over the weekend; I have had so much trouble uploading documents onto that I've been ready to pull my hair out!!

I really appreciate everyone who continues to read and review my story; I know it seems that maybe it is dragging out a little, but this chapter reveals some more information and the next chapter will tie a lot of things together.

-I do not own SDK, just this story-

**The Bravery & Folly of Youth**

Yuya muttered to herself as she walked out of the festival entrance and stalked down the street; she could not believe she actually had thought Kyo was a decent guy. She glanced up and stopped in her tracks; she had wandered a little further than she had realized and was now alone on the street. She hugged her arms around herself, glad she had decided to throw on her white sweater, for the night suddenly felt a little chilly. She heard a noise behind her and gasped when she saw three large men move out of the shadows of one of the alleys and start to follow her. She cringed when one of them whistled at her, and she swore internally that she had let Kyo drag her out of her apartment without her purse, containing her mace. She turned and quickly began to walk away from them.

"Hey little girl, don't you want to come and play with us?" One of the men stalking her asked.

Yuya did not answer or turn around, but instead, she picked up her pace hoping that eventually someone would come out onto the street and the three would leave her alone. She dared to glance back and realized they were closing in on her; she felt her natural instincts to flee the danger kick in, so she ran as fast as she could dodging through alley ways until she ran out of breath and stopped. Her chest was burning from the run, but her pounding heart nearly stopped, when she realized she was standing in front of the street her brother had been murdered on, four years ago. She could not stop herself as she began to walk down the street. She paused when she saw a shadow rise up on the wall above her. "No." She whispered, "It's not possible, not again."

The shadow jumped off the wall and moved towards her; Yuya let out a sigh of relief when she realized it was just a kid. He walked towards her, his shaggy, light aqua hair blowing in the breeze. "You shouldn't be out here by yourself."

"She's not little brat. She's here waiting for the three of us to show her a good time." A raspy male voice said from behind Yuya.

She turned and felt sick to her stomach when she realized she had not escaped her three pursuers. "Leave me alone!" Yuya cried, desperate to get out of the situation.

When the three men moved closer to her, the young boy stepped in front of her. "You heard the lady. Now, get out of here and leave her alone."

One of the men laughed maliciously. "Oh, little boy, do you think you can stop us? We are all much bigger than you and very determined to taste the pretty lady's kisses."

"Yeah, and we'll gut you like a pig little boy if you don't get out of our way." Another one of the men said, as he flipped open a switch blade.

The other two nodded and advanced on Yuya and the younger boy, who did not seem phased at all by their threats and showed no signs of preparing to flee the three men. Instead, he pulled out a green yoyo and rolled it off the end of his hand. He looked up at the three of them and smiled; his yellow eyes flashing. "Well, since you will not listen to me, you will have no one to blame but yourselves for the headache you will feel tomorrow."

The three men moved to grab the young boy, but he moved faster than what Yuya could see and was standing behind them. They all shook their heads confused and turned around. The boy's yoyo shot out rapidly catching each one of them squarely between the eyes. Yuya watched amazed as each one of them fell down, knocked out by the hit. The boy then moved over their motionless force and checked their pulses, satisfied that they were alive and merely unconscious. He turned to Yuya and gave her a small smile. "I told you, you shouldn't be out here by yourself."

She smiled in return. "I guess you're right. I'm Yuya."

The young boy looked her over, "I'm Sasuke."

Yuya was about to say something else, when another voice cut her off. "Ahh, Sasuke, I see you've found, the lovely Miss Yuya."

Yuya turned to see Yukimura standing behind her, holding a jug of sake. "Yukimura, you know this boy?"

"Why yes, I know Sasuke. He is like family to me; he lives with me and the rest of my family." Yukimura said sauntering over to Sasuke; he glanced around and smiled. "Well, it looks like you've been busy." He ruffled Sasuke's hair smiling at the irritation on the young boy's face at the gesture.

Sasuke shook him off and glared at him, "Cut it off, Yukimura. I'm not a kid anymore."

"How old are you?" Yuya asked, trying to gauge his age but could not seem to place it; his body was that of someone younger than her, but his golden eyes seemed older.

"Technically, I guess I'm twelve." Sasuke said, pulling out his yoyo again and began to roll it off his hand, watching as Yukimura shook the now empty sake bottle over his head, whining about needing more to drink. "But compared to him in maturity standards, I'm more like forty."

Yuya giggled and Sasuke smiled at her; she turned to the handsome dark haired boy, who had tossed the empty jug away. "Yukimura, where is Benitora?"

"I do not know. I went to get more sake, and when I returned, he was gone, so I decided to come find you instead, Yuya. I was worried of where you may have wandered and apparently with good reason." He said smiling at her; his dark hair falling across his face.

"I am sorry for wandering off, Yukimura. I just wanted to get away from that arrogant jerk, and well then I ran into those guys and well now here I am on the street my brother was murdered on four years ago tonight." Yuya said quietly.

"You should not be here." A serious voice said from behind Yuya, and everyone turned to look.

Sasuke tensed, "Just who the hell do you think you are pal to tell us where we can and cannot be?"

Yuya laid a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "Sasuke, it is okay. He is my friend." She said turning to smile at the other person. "Shinrei, I am so happy to see you."

He returned her smile and moved to stand by her, lines of concerns still showing around his eyes. "I went by your apartment, after my errand, and when you were not there or at the restaurant, I figured you may be here; although, I was hoping you were not." He glanced at the other two and the three men unconscious on the street. "I want to thank you two for watching over Yuya; she should not be alone on this day and certainly not alone in this terrible place."

Yukimura smiled as he felt another approaching, knowing things were about to get interesting he shrugged. "What gentleman can resist assisting such a beautiful woman?"

Yuya blushed and glanced up at Shinrei to see his reaction, but he merely smiled. "You are Yukimura Sanada, are you not?"

Yukimura nodded, "Yes, it is a pleasure to formally meet you, Shinrei." He gestured to Sasuke. "And this is Sasuke; he is in the care of the Sanada family."

Sasuke nodded at Shinrei, who nodded in return. Shinrei turned to Yuya. "Are you ready to go home?"

Before she could answer, a cold voice cut into the conversation. "She's not going anywhere with you."

Shinrei's amber eyes narrowed as he snarled, "Just what the hell are you doing here, Kyo?"

Kyo brushed past Yukimura and Sasuke and stopped when he was standing in front of Shinrei looking the other boy in the eyes. "I am here with Yuya."

Shinrei looked appalled and turned to Yuya. "Is he lying?"

She shook her head, "No, he's telling the truth. When you dropped me off earlier this afternoon, he was inside my apartment."

Before she could continue the story, Shinrei exploded at Kyo. "You broke into her apartment! Just who in the hell do you think you are? You stay away from Yuya!"

Kyo snarled his crimson eyes had almost menacing red glow to them. "What Yuya and I do is none of your business." Kyo said taking another step towards Shinrei his fist clenched.

Yuya squeezed between the two of them. "Stop it, both of you." They both took a step back to glance down at her; she took a shaky breath. "Do you really think I want to see you fighting in this place on this day?"

Shinrei, who realized where they were, sighed. "I'm sorry, Yuya. Forgive me?"

She nodded and said, "Kyo brought me to the festival tonight because I told him earlier in the day that was what Nozomu used to do on my birthday. I came here with him of my own free will."

"Yeah, so you can get lost." Kyo said, still glaring at Shinrei.

Yuya whirled around to face Kyo, "We've been through this, Kyo. Shinrei is one of my dearest friends. And, I may have come here with you, but after your behavior, I am leaving here by myself. I am tired of your arrogance and cruel, hurtful words."

Kyo turned from Shinrei to glower at her. "Now, listen here you stupid girl, I brought you to this damn festival, and I am taking you home." He went to grab Yuya's arm, but Shinrei knocked his hand away.

"You will not touch her in anger." Shinrei said his voice low and menacing.

Before anyone could say anything, Kyo punched Shinrei in the mouth, causing the other boy to stumble back. Yuya rushed to Shinrei, who was getting ready to hit Kyo back. She threw hers arms around his waist, "Please, Shinrei do not do this. I do not want to see anymore violence on this street." She started to cry, and Shinrei stopped in his tracks. "Oh, Yuya, please do not cry." He wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry into his shirt as Kyo glared at the two of them. When she did not stop crying, Shinrei scooped her up in his arms and started to walk away with her.

"Just where in the hell do you think you're going, Shinrei?" Kyo questioned, furious at seeing Shinrei holding Yuya to him in such an intimate way.

"I'm taking Yuya home, where I will stay with her until she settles down." Shinrei said his eyes flashing dangerously at the other boy.

Kyo went to move towards Shinrei again, but Yukimura laid a hand on his shoulder and shook his head no. Kyo swore as Shinrei walked out of the street with Yuya in his arms. Kyo turned his wrath on Yukimura, "Just why in the hell did you stop me from taking her back?"

Yukimura sighed, smiling sadly at his friend. "Because, you would have done more damage to your relationship with Yuya. Tomorrow, after school, you can go and apologize to her and things will be fine, but if you insist on trying to take her away from Shinrei through force, you would lose any chance of being part of her life." Why Kyo just continued to glare at him, Yukimura continued. "Kyo, this is the street that her brother was murdered on; and she was nearly attacked on it again tonight. It is also why she was so upset when you hit Shinrei. I have a feeling that Yuya is just a little overwhelmed with everything that has happened recently."

Kyo hung his head, "Shit. I had no idea." He glanced at his watch; "Well, since I won't be spending the rest of the night with Yuya, I've got somewhere else to be. Catch you later, Sanada, Sasuke." Kyo tramped on one of the guys laying on the street as he walked by them.

Both of them nodded at him, and Yukimura turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, follow Shinrei and Yuya, I want to make sure they get home without any trouble."

Sasuke nodded and quickly vanished from the street, leaving Yukimura alone in the alley. Yukimura walked a little ways down the street, where there was a spot still lightly stained with blood. "Yuya, I know what it is like to lose someone precious to you in a violent manner, and I will not let anyone hurt you as you seek justice for Nozomu." He glanced up at the moon and sighed, "All of this drama, I need more sake." He turned and headed back to the festival.

**Secret Estate**

Muramasa entered the room and took a seat on the couch; everyone's attention was on him. He started to speak when Kyoshiro's phone rang; he grinned sheepishly and answered it. "Hello?" He listened for a few moments, "Really? Okay, I'll tell them." He hung up and glanced around the room. "It's Kyo. He's on his way; he said to wait until he got here to begin the meeting."

Muramasa's brow furrowed, "Where's Yuya?"

Kyoshiro shrugged, "He didn't say, maybe he is brining her."

"No, something must have happened. I hope they did not fight again." Muramasa said worried. His older son was always so serious and arrogant, but he knew that fighting with Yuya would bother him and set off his temper, which would not help them have a productive meeting.

"Oh well, if Kyo dumped the girl, she probably had it coming." Akari said smiling, happy that Kyo was going to be coming and his date had obviously ended early.

Hotaru shifted in his seat; he could only pray that Yuya was not with Kyo because he knew she would blow a gasket when she realized he was living essentially a double life, and she would want to know why, which was not something he could tell her, especially not in his current settings. He glanced out the window, worried. If she had been with Kyo but now they were no longer together, he wondered if she was okay. His cell phone vibrated and he flipped it open to see a text message from his brother: Yuya is with me; she's safe just exhausted. He made sure not to sigh in relief; his best friend was safe, and he was not going to have worry about confronting her tonight with his secret, but he knew that if she was going to keep seeing Kyo; he was going to have to tell her, but he would have to discuss that with the other four when they met later tonight.

"Hotaru, you seem lost in thought." Bontenmaru observed.

"Ha, him lost in thought; that will never happen. You have to be able to think in order to be lost in thought." Akira said, smirking at the other boy.

Hotaru ignored Akira and turned to Bontenmaru, "I guess you won't be leading the meeting tonight then."

Bon chuckled as he watched his son fume because Hotaru had ignored his snide remark. "Yes, I suppose that is correct, Hotaru. Kyo is the one that brought us all together, so I guess when he gets here; he'll take over leading the meeting." Bon yawned and stretched his arms. "Which suits me just fine, I'd rather not be responsible for making the decisions regarding the next tournament round."

Muramasa seemed ready to say something, but when the sound of Kyo's sports cars' engine filled the house, Muramasa remained quiet. They listened as the front door slammed and the sound of heavy footsteps filled the house. Kyo entered the room and glanced at all of them his eyes settling on Hotaru. "Are you ready to be an only child?"

Hotaru kept his face blank and feigned stupidity. "Why? Is Shinrei sick?"

Kyo snorted, "No, but one can always hope. I was actually thinking about killing him later tonight."

Muramasa scowled at his son. "Kyo, enough! I take it that Shinrei is the reason your date with Yuya ended."

"It wasn't a date!" Kyo growled.

"Of course not because you would never go out with anyone but me, right Kyo?" Akari said batting her long eyelashes at him.

He smiled at the girl but did not respond. He sat down on the couch next to his father, hitting his brother's head as he did so, causing Kyoshiro to swear. "Damn it, Kyo. Why do you have to such an asshole?"

"Because I can." Kyo retorted. "So, what have you guys discussed so far?"

"We haven't discussed anything, when you called your father had just finished telling us that he knew the secret about this girl you were dating and why so many people are interested in her." Akira stated, smiling at Kyo for approval. When Kyo remained stoic, he continued. "But, he has not told us anything yet."

Kyo turned to his father, his red eyes narrowed. "You know something about Yuya that you did not tell me earlier?"

Muramasa held up his hands to calm his son. "No, I did not know until I was going over some proposed laws this evening after you had already left. I came across some information that got me to thinking; I made a few calls and found out my suspicions were correct."

"Care to share what those suspicions are, old man?" Kyo asked.

Muramasa nodded, "Yes, absolutely. You see, Yuya Shiina is the daughter of the former General Gohan Shiina, who served as a protector of our current emperor as well as serving in the secret under ground military operating throughout Japan. He was actually a very wealthy man, who had many connections. He even saved my life on one or more occasions." Muramasa paused taking a moment to organize his thoughts before continuing. "The legislation I was reading over tonight was a proposal to increase taxes on imports and exports coming out of the shipping lanes."

Bontenmaru chuckled, "Well, that should piss off Sanada and his customers."

"Yes, I'm sure it will, which is why it is not surprising that the group proposing the bill to the Diet are very close to Emperor Ieyasu; if I was to bet money, I would say he is the one pushing for this bill to pass." Muramasa said, pausing yet again.

Kyo raised an eyebrow at his father. "That does not explain anything about Yuya."

Muramasa smiled at his son. "Patience Kyo, I'm getting to the point."

"You're taking your damn sweet time in doing so." Kyo retorted, annoyed.

Muramasa ignored his son as if he had not spoken and continued. "But you see, there is another bill up, similar to the one I just mentioned, but it allows for the exclusion of the tax increase on any good shipped from the few remaining private piers, airports, etcetera that are not owned by corporations or the government. There are very few private piers left that are large enough for the major players to use in shipping their goods." Muramasa trained his eyes on his oldest son as he finished. "In fact, there is only one private shipping pier left that is large enough for people like Sanada, Fubuki, and the rest of the influential powers to use and it is owned by the estate of Gohan Shiina to be deeded to his only remaining heir, Yuya Shiina."

Kyo's eyes widened in alarm. "That means that controlling Yuya would mean having control over the pier. And, the amount of money it could save some of these guys in taxes would be millions of dollars, well worth doing whatever it would take to secure the pier for their own uses."

Muramasa nodded, "Yes, so you see Kyo, your friend, Yuya is in a lot of danger."

"So, Yuya owns these piers?" Hotaru asked a blank expression his face.

"That's what he said, idiot." Akira said rolling his eyes at the other boy.

"Well, actually, no; they are in the guardianship of the executor of the Gohan's estate and will remain so until Yuya turns eighteen or marries, which ever comes first." Muramasa said, smiling.

"Stop with the suspense, old man: just tell us who it is that has control of these piers?" Kyo growled, ignoring the pang he felt when his father had mentioned Yuya getting married, for some reason it caused an image of their kiss earlier to flash in his mind.

"Well, that's the odd thing; I can't seem to locate the name of the executor." Muramasa said shrugging. "But, I'll keep working on it until I do."

As the group began to discuss the issue of the estate more, Hotaru finally relaxed. Muramasa knew about the estate, but thankfully he had not discovered the real reason Yuya needed to be protected. Only the five and the executor to Yuya's estate knew the truth, and the six of them would die protecting the secret and Yuya if necessary. And, Hotaru doubted if they would be able to discover the identity of the executor any time soon, before he had died Nozomu had been very careful in burying that particular piece of information.

**The Rebellion of Royalty**

Benitora slouched against his seat, furious with his father, who had the security team drag him back to the Imperial Palace from the festival. He heard his father's footsteps in the hallway, but he did not turn around when his father entered the office. His father moved around him to sit behind the large ebony desk. Ieyasu stared at his son, his forehead wrinkling with disapproval at the short spiky hair. "Hidetada, must you dye your hair and wear it in such a fashion?"

Benitora snorted, "I would tell you to stop calling me Hidetada, but I've wasted enough breath convincing you to call me Benitora."

Ieyasu slammed his fist on the table; his nostrils flaring in anger. "Enough, you are the Crown Prince of Japan; it is time you started acting like one."

Benitora clenched his jaw shut, glaring at his father, who was sitting, rigid as a statue. Tora shook his head, his father looked like a statue, with his perfectly trim long black hair that had strands of white beginning to grow throughout it. He was dressed in a black business suite, which despite the late hour looked as if he had just put it on because there was not a wrinkle evident any where on the black material. Benitora was aware his father was no one to screw around with; he knew his father used his connections as emperor to forge a powerful network of associates. But at the same time, Benitora refused to let his life be dictated by the title of prince; he would live his life the way he chose to and follow his own path. He yawned, "Well father, I see you still are not happy with me, but I have to be honest. I don't really care. I'm going to live my life as I see fit, and right now, I'm tired so I'm going to bed." Benitora rose to his feet and walked out of the office aware that fierce look his father was giving his turned back would have made most men cower in fear, but Benitora was not afraid of his father. The only thing he was afraid of was that his father's machinations would cause the girl he loved to get hurt because Benitora knew four years ago that someone had it out for the Shiina family, and he doubted that Yuya would be safe for very much longer, but no matter who was after her, he would protect her. He whispered out loud to himself. "I swear, Yuya, I'll protect you."

Mahiro stood in the shadows and watched the prince walk away, whispering to himself about that girl from the festival. Her eyes narrowed as she turned away from her prince and walked into his father's office. She stood at the door until the Emperor indicated for her to take a seat. "Your majesty, what can I do for you?" Mahiro had been wondering since returning to the palace and receiving the summons to meet with the Emperor what he wanted.

"I want you to tell me who Hidetada saw at the festival tonight." Ieyasu said giving the young woman a stern look that left no room for argument.

"He went to the Cherry Blossom Festival and met with a young woman, whose name is Yuya Shiina. He then had dinner with her and two other young men, Kyo Mibu and Yukimura Sanada." Mahiro reported.

Ieyasu was quiet for a minute reflecting on the information the young woman had given him. He looked at her thoughtfully before speaking again. "Mahiro, you are the youngest member of the royal family's security team for the sole purpose of being able to guard my son inconspicuously. He will be a senior in school this year, and since he is refusing to return to his boarding school, he has requested being allowed to attend school with Yuya Shiina. I think I will grant him this request, but I am also going to ask that you attend school with him; I know that will mean leaving Sekigahara Academy, but I hope you will consent to this request."

Mahiro nodded. "What ever you wish, your majesty."

"Oh and Mahiro, one more thing: Yuya Shiina is the daughter of a man that I respected above most; as you protect my son, I will expect you to make sure no harm comes to her. She is a sweet girl; I believe given the chance to get to know her, the two of you will become friends."

Mahiro nodded and got up and left the room; she thought back on Okuni's offer. Who ever this girl was, she had many powerful people that wanted to protect her and apparently many powerful enemies who wanted to see her dead. Mahiro decided getting to know this Yuya may be fun after all.

**White Walls Housing Black Intentions**

Tokito glanced behind her to make sure she was not being followed and then stepped off the main street and into a side alley; she walked to a door and knocked on it three times. The door opened and the man standing there put his gun away and gestured for her to enter. She quickly moved past him and down the long hallway in front of her; she pushed aside the cloth hanging in the door way and entered a spectacular looking room that seemed out of place when compared to the run down nature of the rest of the building. The room was nearly completely white, with a large chandelier hanging over top. It had four white leather couches with an ivory table in the center. At the other end of the room was a large, white desk where a young man was sitting looking over some paperwork. She smiled at the young man. "Hishigi, what are you up to pouring over paperwork this late in the evening?"

The young man sitting at the desk raised his head; his hair was dark except for a patch he had dyed nearly white that hung over his face and few strands of the bleached hair that peppered the rest of his head. Hishigi was wearing a black blazer with a deep purple shirt underneath and black dress pants. The darkness of his cloths caused him to stand out in contrast to his bright white settings. He appraised the young girl in front of him for several moments before responding to her question. "I am always working, Tokito. What I do requires great dedication, something I wonder if you are truly ready to commit to our group."

Tokito's eyes narrowed. "You should know by now Hishigi that I have proven myself to be worthy to join you and the other two."

He nodded, "Yes, you have earned your position, but I wonder why you want it."

"I have my own reasons for what I do, Hishigi." Tokito said walking over and sitting down on one of the couches. She watched him as he went back to his paperwork and smiled before she said. "But, I often wonder myself, why it is that you have allowed yourself to be pulled into this circle? After all, has it not cost you the affection of the one you love the most?"

Hishigi slowly raised his head, his hair covering one of his eyes, but Tokito could see the flash of temper in his eye, even if his face remained emotionless. "Do not speak to me of love, Tokito; you are too young to know what it is."

She crossed her arms and pouted; she hated when he used her age against her in an argument and this time she could not retort, for he was right; she had never been in love. For a second the face of her classmate, Akira flashed in her mind, but she dismissed it; she did not love Akira; she couldn't even stand to share a classroom with him at school. Her musing about Akira was interrupted by the arrival of two other people. She smiled at them as the entered. "Yuan, Master Fubuki, so good to see you this evening."

The two nodded at the young girl and each took a seat on one of the couches. Hishigi rose from his desk and came over to sit down on the last available couch. He glanced around the room. "Are we ready to begin?"

The other three nodded and Fubuki spoke, addressing Tokito. "So, out of curiosity, what excuse did you use to get away from my brother's watchful eye tonight, niece?"

Tokito smiled, "Ah, well, right now, I am watching a comedy pilot with one of my classmates."

"Isn't that a risky story? What if he questions you on the pilot and you cannot answer?" Yuan asked his molten eyes shining.

Tokito laughed. "Yuan, you underestimate me. I downloaded a pirated version of the pilot before it ever aired so he can question me all he likes; I will know every answer."

Fubuki laughed. "We will all have to remember how resourceful you are at deception, Tokito."

She smiled adoringly at her uncle. "Yes, well I learned a lot of it from you, uncle."

"Very well, Tokito's alibi is secure. Now, what new information do we have regarding the five sects that are not under our control?" Hishigi questioned.

"Relax, Hishigi." Yuan said, putting his hands behind his head. "I think before we jump into that particular business we should discuss the individual who at this point all six of the groups via for control of, Miss Yuya Shiina. After all securing her assets, whether it be through her willing consent of working with us or killing her and taking what we need, is right now our primary objective." Yuan glanced at the other three who nodded their heads in consent. He sighed internally; he liked the young girl he had met this afternoon, but he knew that if she did not agree to work with the four of them; they would have no choice but to eliminate her.

**------------**

**A/N: **Thank you for reading. Please review!!

And, for my story, Muramasa and Fubuki are brothers, with Tokito truly being Muramasa's daughter, not Fubuki's, just in case you were wondering!! 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Sorry it took me so long to update. I really appreciate everyone who has read and reviewed my story. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

-I do not own SDK-just this story-

**Midnight Kisses**

Yuya yawned as her eyes fluttered open and pulled her blanket around her, but she sat up suddenly in bed when she heard a deep chuckled from beside her. When she realized who was laughing, she turned and smiled at the boy sitting on the edge of her bed. "Shinrei, you scared me."

"Not usually the reaction I receive when a girl wakes up and finds me in her bedroom." Shinrei observed dryly.

Yuya laughed and pushed her hair out of her face. "How long was I asleep?"

"Not long, a couple of hours. It's almost midnight now, so you should probably go back to sleep?" He said tucking the blankets around her legs.

She nodded and grabbed his arm when he stood to leave. "Shinrei, thanks for carrying me back here. I'm sorry I broke down like that; it's just been a really awful past twenty-four hours."

He gave her a small smile, his amber eyes softening in the moonlight. "Don't worry about it. In fact, I guess before midnight, I had better give you your birthday present, so that I'm not in the doghouse with my brother in the gift department."

Yuya's face broke into a big smile. "You got me a present?"

He laughed and feigned hurt. "You thought I wouldn't get you a birthday present?" He handed her a pretty pale green bag and shook his head in amusement as she ripped open the bag with the eagerness of a small child.

"Shinrei, I can't believe you got me a cell phone." Yuya said amazed pulling out the tiny wireless phone. "I don't think I'll be able to afford it though, not with all of my other monthly expenses."

"Well, don't worry; it's actually a gift from Taihaku, Chinmei, Saishi, and me. We'll be paying the monthly bill." When she was about to protest, he placed a finger over her lips to silence her, sitting back down on the bed next to her again. "No arguments, Yuya, Saishi drives us all nuts when she whines about not being able to text you with whatever trivial thing that has just happened, so really the cell phone is a way to help us get rid of our headache as well." He slowly removed his finger from her lips as he added. "And, if you find yourself in a jam like you did today, you can call me; I already programmed my number on speed dial number two."

Yuya laughed and gave him a hug. "Thank you, so much, you are such a good friend."

He smiled again and got up to leave. "Sweet dreams, Yuya."

She nodded and watched him walk out her bedroom. She debated for about a minute before she threw the blankets off of her and charged out after him. He was already almost out her door, when she grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around. He looked at her surprised. "Yuya, is everything okay?"

She nodded and then shyly stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "I just wanted to say thank you again, for everything."

He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "I'll always be here to protect you; I promise." He pulled away and turned to go, calling back over his shoulder as he descended the steps. "Close to the door and lock it. I'll see you at school in the morning."

She nodded and waited until she could no longer see his silvery mane of hair before stepping back inside, but as she went to close the door she felt someone push it back open and gasped. "Kyo? What the hell are you doing here?"

Kyo glared at her; he was not amused that Shinrei had been in her apartment with her all this time, and she had followed him out into the hall wearing nothing but a thin tank top and a high cut pair of cotton shorts and to further irritate Kyo she had kissed the bastard affectionately and let him hold her. "I came to talk to you." Kyo growled.

"It's midnight and I have school tomorrow. You can talk to me tomorrow afternoon." Yuya said trying to push him out the door.

Kyo grabbed her by the waist and easily set her aside as he walked into her apartment and shut the door. His crimson eyes were blazing as he stared down at her. "Is he your lover?"

"What?" Yuya sputtered.

"Are you deaf girl? I just asked if Shinrei was your lover or not." Kyo hissed.

Yuya laughed and turned to walk away from him, but he grabbed her arm. She shook off his grip and proceeded to walk away from him. "Kyo, grow up, really jealousy is not an attractive quality."

"I don't get jealous, especially not of that asshole." Kyo muttered following her into the living room.

Yuya turned and smirked at him. "Yes, you obviously do get jealous, but to answer your question, no we are not lovers." And she watched as some of the tension eased from his eyes, but Yuya decided he needed another gut kick for being so obnoxious, so she added. "Well at least not yet anyway."

Kyo quickly glanced up at her and realized she was screwing around with him and growled. "Funny, Yuya."

"So why are you here at this ungodly hour?" She said sitting down on her couch and pulling a blanket off the back of it to cover her legs.

Kyo sat down at her feet, and Yuya smiled internally as he proceeded to tuck the blanket around her legs just as Shinrei had done in her room a little bit ago. He watched her for a few minutes before responding; their eyes locked. He finally sighed. "I wanted to give you the necklace back you lost earlier." He reached into his pocket and handed it over.

She smiled and went to reach for it, but as she took it in her hand, he closed his other hand over hers and pulled her close. She gave him an annoyed look. "What is it now, Kyo? Are you going to kiss me again and then insult me?"

He didn't answer but simply reached up and stroked the side of her face with his knuckles before closing his mouth over hers. Yuya felt her mind muddle as his lips gently teased her own, causing her to shiver with pleasure. He pulled back before the kiss became too deep and smirked at her now half closed eyes that were hazy with arousal at his kiss. "No, just kiss you."

"What?" She asked her mind clearing.

He pulled back away from her; his red eyes seemed to be dancing with amusement at her befuddlement after kissing him. "You asked if I was going to kiss you again and then insult you, and I was responding to your question."

She abruptly pulled away from him and leaned back against the edge of the couch, clutching her necklace to her. She opened up her palm and stared down at it; her eyes filled with tears of the memory when she was first given the necklace by her brother, four years ago right before he had been murdered. "Thank you, Kyo."

He watched her eyes as they began to mist over with tears and shrugged. "It was yours; I could tell it mattered to you, so I thought I'd bring it back to you." He played with the edge of the blanket wrapped around her and then sighed. "And, I'm sorry."

She glanced up from looking at her necklace, surprised. "You're sorry?"

"Yes, for earlier, for making you mad enough that you felt you had to run away which almost caused you to get hurt again, and then for not listening and hitting Shinrei. I didn't know where we were standing Yuya; otherwise, I would have waited and hit Shinrei later." Kyo said avoiding her gaze.

Yuya, who had been softening as he apologized, felt her angry rise as he finished his apology. "You would have hit him later?" She hastily flung the blanket off her legs at Kyo and stood up. "Get out."

"What?" He asked bewildered by her behavior; he was apologizing why was she so angry. "I apologized. What more do you want, Yuya?"

"Want? I don't want anything from you, Kyo, except for you to get out of my apartment so I can go back to sleep." She said, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

He rose to her feet and looked down at her. "Why are you so pissed off now?"

"Why am I pissed off? Since, I met you a little over twenty-four hours ago, you've done nothing but be rude to me, kidnap me, insult my friends, and then give some lame apology thinking that it is going to make everything better." She huffed.

"Yes, well, you forgot to add to your little spiel that I also saved you from being raped, watched over you all night, drove you to your brother's grave, and kissed you better and more thoroughly than any guy has before." He smirked down at her, watching as the anger flashed across her features.

"You are such an insufferable creep. I will have you know that there are a lot of guys that kiss better than you do." She said poking him in the chest.

He quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her arm around his back, forcing her body to his as he put his free hand behind her back and dipped his head to hers, embracing her in another kiss, this one longer and deeper. When she moaned as he pulled away, his smirk widened. "No, you haven't." He released her and walked away towards the door. "Yuya, I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"What? Why?" She asked perplexed by his behavior, first getting jealous of Shinrei, then kissing her and apologizing; her head was spinning.

"Because, I made you a promise and I intend to keep it." He said locking the door as he went out, leaving Yuya standing in her living room trying to process everything that had just happened.

**Loyalties**

Chinmei set down the mug he had just been cleaning and turned off the lights behind the bar, watching as the neon signs advertising the various alcohol they served dimmed; he sauntered over to the table where his four friends were waiting and gladly took the cup of coffee that Taihaku handed him. He slid into the seat between Saishi and Shinrei and glanced at Keikoku, who was absently stirring his coffee. "What's the matter, Keikoku?"

Keikoku shrugged and took a sip of his coffee, frowning at the bitter taste; he preferred tea. "At tonight's meeting, Muramasa revealed that he discovered the secret of Yuya's inheritance."

"Well, that was to be expected; Muramasa is a very intelligent and resourceful man. I only wish that I had known he was coming last night, so I could have kept Yuya from him; she may have stayed off the Mibus radar had they not met." Taihaku said pouring himself a cup of coffee. "And, to make matters worse, I trusted him when he said he wanted to help her."

"No, he would have found out about Yuya anyway, with that putz Yukimura always lurking around, sticking his nose in everything; he's best friends with Muramasa's sons." Shinrei said shaking his head, when Saishi tried to give him a cup of coffee. "And, there is no way you could have known they would try to hold Yuya captive."

Chinmei chuckled. "What did Yukimura do to you, Shinrei? You seem to be a little put off by him this evening."

Shinrei shrugged. "Well, Yuya was almost attacked again tonight by some random hoods outside the festival, and it was Yukimura's little stooge that saved her, making him the hero. And. Yukimura was right there being his usual, drunk, charming self."

Keikoku shook his head. "Damn her, I told her to be careful. Where was Kyo? He was supposed to be with her."

"From what I could gather from the hysterical girl I carried home, they had some kind of fight and she stormed off and right into trouble." Shinrei said, his amber eyes lost in reflection of how distraught Yuya had been when he and Kyo had gotten into a fight.

Taihaku smiled sadly, "That sounds like our girl; she is not one to put up with Kyo Mibu's arrogance."

"She was with Kyo, then Yukimura, and then you?" Saishi asked Shinrei and when he nodded she continued. "I have got to ask that girl how she manages to get all of the hotties to flock around her."

All four of the men at the table rolled their eyes, but Taihaku asked Keikoku. "What else was discussed at your meeting with the Mibus and the other three?"

"They discussed who would want to hurt or manipulate Yuya to gain control of the piers; they also were trying to figure out who the executor of the estate might be; your name was mentioned Taihaku." Keikoku said playing with the wrapper from his sugar packet.

He smiled. "Yes, well, that's good because that means if Muramasa feels that way then so will others, and they will try to come to me first to get control of Yuya's property, so then we will know who we need to protect her from."

Everyone nodded, and Chinmei cleared his throat, nervously voicing the question on his mind. "Keikoku, they didn't seem to know anything else did they?"

He shook his head. "They have no idea that the five of us are protecting her, as far as they know, we are all under the control of Master Fubuki and Yuan, and I am their spy in our circle." Keikoku paused thinking back over the meeting. "And, they do not seem to know about the other secret we stumbled across regarding Yuya four years ago."

"Good." Chinmei said nodding. "Just be careful, the Mibus are not someone to mess around with; if they find out you are betraying them…"

"They won't, don't worry and even if they do; I can take care of myself." Keikoku brushed his hair out of his face, his amber eyes shining as he said. "Besides to test my loyalty they are entering me as Hotaru in the tournament this upcoming Friday."

"Against?" Shinrei asked intrigued.

"You." Keikoku said smirking. "So, it looks like we'll get that rematch from training this morning, after all."

"Bring it on, little brother." Shinrei said, grinning at Keikoku.

"Well, what are we going to do with you two fighting each other?" Saishi asked alarmed.

"We wait and see what Fubuki and Yuan say once they received the request for the fight from Muramasa; they may even want Shinrei to throw the match, but we will have to see. Then, we'll take it from there, but regardless you two, this fight has to look real." Taihaku said adding another packet of sugar to his coffee. "Neither side can suspect that our only loyalty is to Yuya."

Everyone nodded and then after speaking for awhile longer said their goodbyes; Taihaku slumped back against his chair, his brow furrowed in thought. This game of deception they were caught up in was getting more complicated and protecting Yuya, her property and secrets was getting much harder. "But no matter the cost, Yuya; we will protect you and give our lives if necessary, just as Saisei did." He said quietly to himself as he cleaned up their coffee mugs.

**School Angst**

Yuya smiled as she entered the school, adjusting the skirt of her school uniform. She did not understand why they could not wear jeans to school, but still, she thought she managed to look cute in the same outfit that every other girl was wearing. She had pulled her hair back and tied it into a bun. She preferred it out of her face when she was in school. She smiled when she saw who was leaning against her locker; she walked over to him and asked. "So, where is my present?"

Keikoku grinned and moved away from her locker so she could exchange her books for her morning classes. "I have it right here." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box.

Yuya glanced from her locker and managed to drop all of her books in shock. "You bought me jewelry?"

"And, here I thought I was the dense one of our friendship." Keikoku asked smiling at her, pleased by her reaction.

"You are." She retorted, taking the box and opening up its black velvet lid; she looked up to him with teary eyes at the beautiful gold bracelet. "Keikoku, it's beautiful."

"I know; just like the girl I bought it for." He said reaching down to pick up her books.

"What's gotten into you lately? You're much more expressive about your feelings?" Yuya asked watching as he cradled her books in his arms, obviously intent on carrying them to class for her.

His amber eyes darkened slightly. "Maybe it's finding out that my best friend has been attacked twice and nearly kidnapped all within twenty-four hours."

She linked her arm through his free one as they went to their homeroom. "Yes, well, I'm fine, so don't fret; it doesn't suit you. You are the calm, cool, indifferent one, remember?"

He chuckled. "Yes, that's true. Are you going to put your bracelet on?"

"Yes, once I get to homeroom; you can help me put it on."

"Oh, I can, can I?"

"Yes, you can." She said poking him in the ribs as they turned the corner to their homeroom. She gasped when she saw the sight in front of her: a large crowd was gathered around two very angry boys who were arguing.

"Listen Mibu, I don't know what the hell made you transfer schools, but you need to go back to your pristine academy and leave Yuya the hell alone." Shinrei roared as he faced Kyo; the two of them about to come to blows, again.

"Shit." Keikoku said. "What's he doing here?"

"Do you know him?" Yuya asked surprised.

"Yes, but don't ask anymore questions now, and what ever you hear me or Shinrei say to Kyo or each other through out the day, I need you to just go along with it as if it is normal okay?"

Yuya glanced up at her friend, who was staring down at her, imploring her with his eyes to agree to the request. "Yes, of course, as long as you promise to tell me later what is going on."

"I promise." He said, as he maneuvered the two of them through the gathering crowd so they were in the very front.

"Hey, listen asshole, just because you are afraid of a little competition when it comes to Yuya, that's not my problem." Kyo said glaring at the other boy, his hand twitching as he struggled to overcome his desire to pummel Shinrei.

"Both of you, knock it off." Yuya spat. Both boys turned to look at her, and Kyo raised an eyebrow at her arm that was linked through Keikoku's, who had conveniently not mentioned that he knew Yuya so well.

"Sorry, Yuya." Shinrei said stepping back from Kyo and glancing at his brother, before turning his attention to Yuya. "Did you know he was going to be here today?"

"He had said something about transferring schools yesterday, but I thought he was kidding." Yuya responded, turning her eyes from Shinrei to Kyo, who was watching her and Keikoku closely; his intense gaze was making her feel uncomfortable. "Well, if you two are done acting like cavemen, Keikoku and I have to get to homeroom."

They started to walk away and Kyo sneered. "What no good morning kiss?"

Yuya looked at him pointedly and pulled away from Keikoku and walked to Shinrei; she reached up and snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him on the mouth. Shinrei, shocked, hesitated for only a second before kissing her back, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. Yuya pulled away after a minute and smiled at Shinrei, who winked at her. She turned to Kyo. "Yes, of course there is a good morning kiss, just not for you. Thanks for reminding me." She turned back to Keikoku and followed him to homeroom.

Kyo snarled and turned to Shinrei who was watching Yuya's retreating back amused; Kyo was about to grab a hold of him, when the principle stepped between them. "Both of you to your homerooms now, before I expel you both. There is no fighting in this school."

They both glared at each other one last time before going their separate ways; neither of them noticed Mahiro, who had witnessed the whole scene. "So, Yuya is involved with Shinrei as well. Interesting, perhaps my Lord Ieyasu was right, getting to know her could be quite amusing." Mahiro sighed as she heard Hidetada coming up the hall behind her.

"What did I miss? I thought I heard something about a fight." He said looking around eagerly.

"You did, but they didn't end up fighting." Mahiro said walking in the direction where Yuya and Keikoku had just headed, deciding it may be best not to mention what had just happened between Kyo, Shinrei, and Yuya, not to mention Shinrei's brother, who Yuya was walking around with as if they were a couple. Mahiro did not want to deal with the Crown Prince's temper tantrums of jealousy this early in the morning.

"Oh. Well so much for some excitement on my first day of public school." He shrugged as Mahiro continued on her way and turned and headed for his homeroom, whistling to himself hoping that he may see Yuya on his way, but when he walked into his homeroom and saw Kyo, Benitora's smile faded as Kyo's eyes narrowed when he recognized Tora from the night before.

**Secret Messages for Secret Meetings**

Kyoshiro yawned and smiled down at the pretty dark haired girl who he had his arm around. "Sakuya, are you sure you aren't upset about yesterday?"

"No, not really; I know how you get when Yukimura is around." She said returning his smile.

"Okay, well, here's my homeroom. I'll see you at the end of the day. I'll drive you home." Kyoshiro said waving as he sauntered into his homeroom and took a seat next to Akari, pulling on a strand of her long pink hair.

"Knock it off, Kyoshiro." She spat, scowling at the handsome boy, whose blue eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Oh, Akari, you're just upset because you didn't get to see Kyo this morning." Kyoshiro teased.

"Oh shut up." Akari growled, irritated because Kyoshiro was right. "Where is he anyway?"

"What your future husband didn't tell you?" Kyoshiro asked with mock surprise.

"Tell me, what?" Akari asked a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"He transferred schools." Kyoshiro replied his eyes shining knowing he was going to enjoy answering the next question out of her mouth.

"Why on Earth did he transfer schools? Sekigahara is the best academy in all of Tokyo."

"Yes, well, it is of course, which is why we go here, but he wanted to go to school with Yuya." Kyoshiro smirked as Akari's eyes widened in horror.

"What? Why?" Akari wailed.

"Oh, he loves her and what not." Kyoshiro said slyly, but then grimaced when Akari punched his arm. "Ow, was that really necessary."

"Yes, for spreading false rumors. Kyo doesn't love any girl, and if he did, it would be me." Akari said heatedly.

Kyoshiro rubbed the spot on his arm where the hot tempered girl had hit him and decided not to argue the point; although, he was fairly certain after hearing his brother argue with their father this morning about the transfer of schools again, that his big brother was really falling for the petite little blond. Kyoshiro felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out to see a text message from Yukimura: MEET ME AFTER SCHOOL AT THE ABANDONED PLAYGROUND: IT'S IMPORTANT. Kyoshiro sighed, Sakuya was not going to be happy that he was not going to be able to take her home; however, lately, she had been pretty busy herself. He wondered to himself what she had been so busy with since she never wanted to talk about it with him; they usually did not keep secrets, well he did not talk to her about his family's involvement in the tournament, but other than that; he was always open with her. He was broken out of his thoughts by Akari wanting all of the details on this other girl, so she could kill her. Kyoshiro grinned and decided to rub in just how pretty Yuya really was, but then thought better of it because he didn't want anymore bruises on his arm; he also did not want poor Yuya to suffer because of Akari's infatuation with his older brother.

Akari was fuming as she opened her school book and gasped when a small note fell out onto her desk. She carefully picked it up and opened it:

_My Dearest Akari,_

_I must see you soon; it's important. Please meet me tonight at our usual place._

_Love,_

_H._

Akari ripped the note up and stuck the pieces in her bag; she nervously glanced over to see if Kyoshiro had noticed but as always he seemed lost in thought, which for once did not annoy her. She would have a really hard time explaining to him and everyone else why she was receiving notes requesting a meeting, from Hishigi.

**----**

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, please review.

Next Chapter: We find out what the tournament is and why it is so important to everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Well, this chapter is not as long as I had hoped, but the next chapter is going to be a long one. Thank you to everyone who continues to read & review my story and set it to their alerts list. Your support is what keeps these chapters coming, so please keep reviewing!!

-I do not own SDK-but I want to…

**The Pain of Smiles**

Chinmei maneuvered his way through the throng of college students with ease as he made his way to the lecture hall his science class was being held in; he pushed open the back door to the hall and stood at the top of the room, looking down over the rows of seats facing the front of the hall, where the professor stood talking with several students. Chinmei's eyes settled on the person he was looking for, and he made his way over and sat behind the person. "Sanada, I hear you've become acquainted with a close friend of mine." Chinmei said softly his lips barely moving, so Yukimura was the only one to hear his words.

Yukimura did not turn around; instead he brushed his long dark hair off his shoulder and said just as quietly. "I am guessing you are referring to the lovely Miss Shiina."

"You know I am, and Sanada, she's like a sister to me, so thank you for your assistance last evening in her protection." Chinmei said glancing around to make sure no one was paying them any attention.

Yukimura nodded slightly. "Of course, tell me, Chinmei, you have not just come to thank me, have you?"

Chinmei chuckled. "You are a smart man, Yukimura; you know I have also come over this morning to warn you not to involve Yuya in any of your machinations. I will not tolerate her being placed in any danger."

Yukimura frowned. "I will not let any harm come to her, so you do not need to worry about me." Yukimura paused for a moment looking around the room; his lips curling into a smile when he finally spotted who he was looking for; he nodded his head in the direction he was looking. "I may not harm her, but you really should be more worried about that one over there; he's much more a threat to Yuya's well being than I am."

Chinmei's eyes glanced in the direction that Yukimura had nodded and sighed. "Yes, well, Hishigi is not as bad as he seems, out of the four he is probably the most reasonable; he is very level headed when compared to Fubuki and Yuan."

"Do you by chance know who filled the spot Julian left open in the four when he fled the country?" Yukimura questioned, their voices still barely whispers.

"No, not yet, which unnerves me; the four have always liked to be known within the circles of the tournament, even if they continue to let the rest of the world think the four Yakuza principle families are separate entities run by their own oyabun, when in reality the four main families are actually one, run by the strong hand of the four, Fubuki, Yuan, Hishigi, and now this mystery person." Chinmei mused; his thoughts wondering over who Julian would have appointed as his successor since his son Yuan was already a member of the council of four; Julian would have picked someone that he felt would do his position justice, so the person would be formidable.

Yukimura nodded his head slightly. "I agree; it is unnerving. I have the Sanada resources probing into the matter as discreetly as possible; the fourth boss must be unmasked."

Chinmei rose to walk away, and Yukimura turned in his seat so that he could see the other boy. "You're never going to forgive me, are you?"

Chinmei shook his head. "Some things cannot be forgiven."

Yukimura sighed and turned around, looking down at the lap desk he had folded out. "I wish I could tell you that I am sorry for having stolen Mizuki away from you, but I am not; I loved her more than anything; I love her still."

"It was not your stealing of my fiancée that I will not forgive you for." Chinmei said quietly. "It was because you failed to protect her. I would rather have had my heartbroken every time I saw the two of you together than to never be able to see her smiling face again. Her death is the reason I cannot forgive you." Chinmei turned and left, taking a seat on the other side of the room.

Yukimura continued to look at his desk a while longer, his eyes sad; finally, he whispered to himself. "I cannot forgive myself for letting her die either, but I know she is one of the reasons you are so fierce a protector of Yuya; she reminds me of her too; the same sweet smile with a gentle, stubborn spirit." Yukimura put on his big smile and leaned back into his chair as two coeds sat down next to him. He flirted and smiled with them, knowing he could probably have one or both of them after class, but for some reason, he was not in the mood; however his appearance as the campus's biggest playboy must be maintained, especially under the watchful eye of Hishigi and Shindara, who had just entered the front of the lecture hall and was taking a seat near Hishigi. Yukimura wondered if perhaps the two of them were conversing similar to the way he and Chinmei had just communicated without anyone knowing; he glanced across the room and saw Chinmei watching the pair with interest; he knew his former best friend was thinking the exact same thing; an understanding between the four and the twelve would be very bad news for everyone.

Yukimura felt his pocket vibrate and pulled out his cell phone, chuckling at Kyoshiro's response to his earlier text message: ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED BY SAKUYA?

Yukimura folded his phone and put it back into his pocket; he knew his friend had accepted his request, but he was afraid of how his friend would take the news he had to give him, especially since it did involve Sakuya. A man never wants to hear anything negative about the woman he loves; Yukimura was sure his best friend, Kyoshiro, would be no exception; he only hoped he would believe him when he told him his news.

**Relationship Revealed**

Yuya laughed and danced around Keikoku as the two of them left school at the end of the day; he was frowning at her, but his hazel eyes belied his true emotions. When Yuya stopped dancing and saw her friend's frown, she quickly gazed in his eyes and smiled. "You are not mad; you aren't even good at hiding how much you adore me anymore."

He scoffed and pretended to find interest in the sidewalk cracks. "Of course, I'm not mad at you getting a higher score in math than me. It isn't like I was trying or anything."

Yuya's smile softened as she reached over and placed a hand on his arm, stopping them both. "Something has been going on with you for weeks, and I think it has to do with whatever you are keeping from me about you knowing Kyo, so please, tell me, Keikoku. You promised, remember?"

He gazed down at her and could not stop the corner of his mouth from tugging into a small smile at her expression; Yuya's face was an open book of her emotions; it was one of the reasons Keikoku had come to be her friend because he knew she was genuine. "I did promise, but I do not want to talk here. Let's go back to your apartment, and I'll tell you everything over ice cream."

She nodded and started to turn to walk with him, but she felt herself flying backwards onto the hard sidewalk. "Ow, what the hell?" She cried as she glanced up and saw some girl she had never seen before standing toe-to-toe with Keikoku; the girl had very pointed features, from her nose to her chin, even her eyes were narrow and pointed. Yuya could not help but notice her remarkably long, shiny dark hair and scantily clad body.

"So, nice to see you, Keikoku or is it Hotaru these days? It's so hard to keep all of your aliases straight, but no matter, you're yummy no matter what name you go by." The girl crooned, walking around Keikoku like she was inspecting him.

"I wish I could return the compliment, Indara, but I can't bring myself to tell such an outrageous lie." Keikoku said in a bored voice; he gave Yuya a fierce look, while Indara was behind him, telling her to stay quiet and on the ground, where she was still sitting. He almost sighed with relief when she nodded her head slightly in acknowledgement; he was grateful that for once she wasn't going to be stubborn.

"Yes, well, then, let me tell you something, the twelve is on to your little game you are playing and we just want you to know that we're going to enjoy watching when all of the pieces come crumbling down around you." Indara hissed, her eyes flashing with annoyance at his comment.

Keikoku snorted. "Game? I wasn't aware I was playing a game, but if I was playing a game, Indara, you should know I always play to win."

Indara glared at him for a moment, but then turned her attention to Yuya. "Well, you are a pretty little thing, but not as pretty as me, and surely not pretty enough for everyone to make such a fuss over you. Perhaps, I'll kill you now and then there won't be anything to fight over." Indara said moving closer to Yuya, who was glaring up at her, about ready to ignore her best friend's warning and punch this hussy on her pointy chin.

"One more step, Indara, and you'll never take another." A cold, menacing voice said from the shadows, freezing Indara in her tracks.

Indara whirled around to see Kyo step out of the shadows, his red eyes burning with anger. Indara nodded and mock bowed to him. "I had heard you were involved with her as well, Kyo; it just makes things more interesting." She turned and walked away from the group.

Kyo reached his hand down and helped Yuya up; she brushed off her school uniform muttering under her breath about stupid tramps. Kyo chuckled at her ire. "Well, I guess I do not need to ask if you are hurt."

She glared up at him. "No, you don't. I'm fine, thank you for helping me up, but I have an appointment with my best friend."

He stepped back as if slapped. "Your best friend?"

Keikoku mentally kicked himself; he should have talked to Yuya sooner. "She means me, Kyo."

Kyo looked at the boy he had let into his inner circle warily; he knew Keikoku was Hotaru's real name; he even knew he went to school here and that Shinrei was his older brother, but he had no idea that Yuya and Keikoku were so close, but then, Shinrei and Yuya were obviously very close; it stood to reason that she would be close to Keikoku. "Oh." Kyo heard himself saying, and he felt like a fool; his usual sarcasm and wit seemed to have deserted him.

"Yes, well, we have to go." Yuya said grabbing her friend's arm and yanking on it, giving him no choice but to follow her.

"I wanted to speak with you." Kyo said, frowning at Yuya's retreating back.

"Yes, well, I'm a busy woman, make an appointment." She called, waving her arm over her head as she and Keikoku walked away from Kyo.

Kyo swore and kicked a nearby trash can, after the duo had turned around the street corner. She was the most infuriating girl he had ever met, and for some reason, he could not seem to stay away from her. "Make an appointment, huh?" Kyo said smirking. "Well, just see about that, Keikoku has to leave eventually for his training with Yuan; and then, I'll have my little chat with you, Yuya." Kyo turned and walked back towards the school and the parking lot where his sports car was waiting. His eyes narrowed at who was standing by his car; this was not going to be a pretty confrontation, and for once, he was relieved Yuya had blown him off; he did not want her to see this.

**The Frailty of Blood Ties**

Muramasa set his briefcase down beside the desk in his home office; he was utterly exhausted. He had fought with his oldest son for a better part of the night before and this morning about transferring schools; his son did not want to listen to his advice, which vexed him as a father. He and Kyo had always been so close, and this was one of the only if not the first time, his first born child had blatantly ignored his counsel. The office had been hell all day today; his phone had been ringing off the hook; he did not even get a chance to break for lunch. He walked over the small liquor cabinet he kept in his office and poured himself a glass of brandy. "Come in brother." He said quietly to the figure lurking outside his door.

"I am always impressed with your amazing ability to sense anyone's presence, big brother." Fubuki said smoothly moving into the office; he nodded when Muramasa held extended the glass of brandy he had just poured. Fubuki took the offered glass and watched as his older brother of two years poured another glass and then moved to sit behind his desk.

Muramasa took a sip of his brandy, as his younger brother sat down across from him; he swirled the dark liquid around his glass, giving its warmth a minute to soak into his throat and stomach before speaking. "I would ask why you've come, but I believe I already know. You've come to discuss the tournament."

Fubuki nodded, smiling at his brother's intuition; his older brother was one of the few people that Fubuki considered his intellectual equal, which also in Fubuki's eyes made his older brother a threat to him, since Muramasa had declined to join the four when asked. "Yes, as always, you are correct, brother. I am sure by now you are aware that we will be placing Shinrei against the newest member of your little group, Hotaru, or as I prefer, his given name, Keikoku."

"Yes, I am aware; tell me, why would you endanger one of your prize students?" Muramasa asked casually.

"Oh, for once your thoughts are wrong brother, it is not to test his loyalty, whether he realizes it or not, I already know where that lies. It is to test you, big brother." Fubuki said darkly.

Muramasa was alarmed, even though his demeanor did not betray the shock his brother's words had on him. "Me? Why on Earth would you wish to test me? You already know where my allegiances lay."

"Of course, you, the noble one, the just one, I am not testing your allegiances to your cause; no, I am testing just how deep into tournament you are willing to go because the week after this, only one may walk away alive from each fight." Fubuki said quietly.

Muramasa sighed and set his glass on the desk. "I am aware of this, Fubuki. As cruel as that sounds, I understand the tournament was formed by the various power players as a way of achieving their means without public conflict while still giving you and your associates a taste for blood and violence; thus, the authorities are not snooping around random murders or other crimes. So, it stands to reason as the stakes are raised in these matches, bringing the victors great wealth and power, that blood would be the price for that gain, especially since most of the victors in question are a bunch of sadists."

Fubuki laughed, but it was a harsh laugh with no mirth. "Brother, always so political with your descriptions but you are spot on with why the stakes are increasing, and I am sure you aware that all of us who dwell in the less than legal realms of business are after one thing, something each of us is prepared to kill for, so herein lies your test brother, are you willing to let one of your precious group die to stop us? Are you willing to watch while perhaps one of your son's bleeds to death in a match?"

Muramasa's jaw clenched, but he mentally calmed himself down, showing emotion before his younger brother would be a monumental mistake; he would take it for weakness. "I am prepared to do whatever is necessary to stop you and anyone else who would continue to bring unrest and chaos to our country through their illegal ventures and so are my sons and our friends."

Fubuki downed the rest of his bourbon and rose to his feet. "Well then, big brother, I had hoped to warn you off, after all we are brothers, the same blood courses through our veins. But, if you insist on trying to stop me, I will have no choice but to bring the full weight of my power down on you." Fubuki promptly turned and exited his brother's office, knowing he had succeeded in unsettling him. As he left the house and climbed into the back of his black Rolls Royce, he whispered to himself. "And, the stakes are so high this time, that if necessary I will go outside the tournament to achieve my means."

Muramasa watched his brother's car pull away from his house and sighed. He was well aware that Fubuki would do whatever was necessary to secure Yuya's inheritance. Muramasa also realize that his brother would probably not abide by the code of the tournament when it came to Yuya's inheritance as the prize for the fight; he knew how dangerous his brother was and just how far he would go to achieve his own ambitions, after all Fubuki's talk of the same blood was meaningless to Muramasa, he knew his younger brother's only loyalty was to himself, when their own father had gotten in the way of Fubuki's desires; his little brother had ordered the hit that had taken their father's life; Muramasa strongly suspected that his brother had been behind the hit on his life so many years ago, when Muramasa had first met Gohan Shiina. Muramasa's thoughts were diverted by the presence of another unwelcome guest in his house. He turned towards the door and said tightly. "I thought I told you to never come back here again, Kubira."

Kubira smiled from the door way, gauging the wearied look his old friend was wearing. "Yes, well, perhaps you'll change your mind with the offer I come bearing."

Muramasa raised an eyebrow; he wondered why his old friend was here; they had not spoken since the harsh words they had shared several years ago when Anju had died, and Muramasa was unable to forgive his friend for involving his goddaughter in the tournament. Muramasa smiled though when he saw the look in Kubira's eyes; his friend was up to something. "Okay, I'm listening."

**----------------**

**A/N: **Thank you for reading, please review. Let me know what you think of the latest chapter. I will try to update again next weekend.

**Next Chapter: **A lot is going to happen: we are going to find out what Yukimura knows about Sakuya, we see who Kyo is confronting and why, Yuya finds out about Keikoku's dual identity, and finally an Akira and Tokito scene!


	10. Chapter 10

Offers and Alliances

**A/N: **Hey everyone, I am so sorry it has been forever since I updated. The reason, I have had one hell of a time with this chapter; I wrote it, erased it, wrote it, erased it (the pattern kept going on and on). Anyway, here is the latest chapter, which I almost erased as well, but I knew I had to post something because I've kept you guys waiting far too long.

Thank you to everyone who submitted a review for the last chapter and who has added this story to their alerts and favs list.

-I do not own SDK-

**Offers and Alliances**

The man leaning against Kyo's car was smoking a cigarette; his hazel eyes were watching the oldest Mibu child with amusement, as a scowl appeared on the Kyo's face. The man threw down his cigarette and ground it under the heel of his expensive black leather shoes. "Kyo, we need to talk."

Kyo growled softly; he was in the middle of a cognitive wrestling match; half of his brain was telling him to get in the car and drive off, ignoring this unwelcome visitor all together. The other half of his mind was telling him to punch him in the face, kick his body under his car, back over him, and then do it again a couple additional times for good measure. Kyo hated Genma Kidou; he was not a member of the twelve but he worked closely with the leader of the twelve, who was one of the biggest bastards Kyo had the misfortune of knowing. To Kyo, Kidou was nothing but a murdering rapist, who Kyo had debated killing the last time he had fought him in the tournament, even though it had not been a death match. As it was, Kyo had left a huge scar across Genma's face to show him what he thought about the man, who was about six years older than him. "Get the hell away from my car, Genma." Kyo said menacingly.

Genma smiled and ran a hand down his long dark hair, flatting any stray strands. He rose from his position of leaning against Kyo's car and smoothed his gray suit. "I did not come to fight with you Kyo; I am here on behalf of my beloved cousin. She came to see me last night, very distressed and asked me to speak with you."

Kyo sneered at the other man. "Genma, don't you find yourself a disgrace? You're not even worthy enough to be in the ranks of the twelve and now here you are here pleading the case of your whore cousin."

Genma's face twitched slightly at the insults, both to himself and his cousin. "Kyo, I have never joined the ranks of the twelve because I have chosen not to; I currently enjoy my business relationship with them as it is; it's much safer for me to work independently." Genma cracked his neck before continuing. "As for Okuni, I would appreciate it if you would refrain from speaking of her in such a manner, especially since the young woman is completely besotted with you."

Kyo smirked at the other man. "If you're here to plead her case, don't. I already spoke with her last night; we're over, end of story."

Genma nodded his hazel eyes twinkling. "Yes, she did mention something about another woman, the young Miss Shiina."

Kyo felt his fists clench at his sides; he hated the way the bastard said Yuya's last name as if it was tasty dessert; he was going to devour. Kyo was disgusted at the thought that Genma already knew about Yuya; he was a predator already having been arrested for assaulting women and raping them, but the charges had never stuck, someone the witnesses and victims always either disappeared or refused to testify. "Don't speak her name again, Genma or else I'll rip your tongue out." Kyo said his voice quiet and threatening.

"Well, well, my cousin was not exaggerating about your feelings for this girl; I'll make you a deal Kyo. I'll guarantee that none of the groups in play for Miss Shiina's inheritance hurt her physically, if you leave her and go back to my cousin." Genma barely finished his proposition when he found himself lying on the ground by Kyo's car.

"I warned you not to say her name again." Kyo said stepping over him and opening up the door to his car. "And, Genma, you can pass the word around that Yuya's under my protection; anyone wanting to get to her has to pass through me first and by passing through me, I mean I'll kick their asses." Kyo slammed the door and backed up, causing Genma to roll out of the way.

As he rose to his feet, brushing off his suit, Genma glared after the retreating sports car; he was not going to take this affront lightly, perhaps he would give his cousin her wish and deliver the pretty little Shiina girl to her, and then when she was done with her, he would have his own way with her before disposing of her, permanently.

"I know what you are thinking Genma, and let me assure you, no harm will befall Yuya, not from you or anyone else." A dangerously calm voice said behind Genma.

Genma's lips pursed into a thin line; he had not planned on this particular person being aware of his dealings with Kyo. He forced his face to display an innocent smile as he turned to face the young man standing behind him; he bowed slightly to show respect. "Your majesty surely you realize I would never harm an innocent woman, especially not one that you are fond of."

Benitora snorted sensing the lies dripping from the other man's words. "Do not patronize me, Genma. You know how formidable I can be when provoked."

Genma nodded; he indeed knew how dangerous the Crown Prince truly was; he had seen him fight before and knew when it came to those he cared about or defending his ideals, there were few that could rival him. "Yes, Lord Hidetada, I am very much aware of your fighting abilities, especially since you have earned the label of the Red Tiger, for defeating the last Red Tiger at the tournament last week."

Benitora's eyes narrowed; he knew that Genma was the one pulling the strings of the man who last went under the guise of the Red Tiger, but personally, he had no desire to follow Genma's orders. Benitora was in the tournament to find out who killed his beloved Yuya's brother and watch out for her interests at the same time, not have his strings pulled by criminals. "Yes, I did, but Genma, I will fight for myself from here on out; the legendary title of Red Tiger is no longer a fighter under your control."

Genma sighed; he had been afraid of this, but he had also planned ahead for when the stubborn prince made his proclamation. "I understand your reluctance to blindly follow me, your majesty. However, I have a compromise to offer you. You still fight under my banner at the tournament, but I leave you free to choose whether you take a fight or not; you would have complete discretion of which challenges you accept or decline."

Benitora glared at the man in front of him when he thought over his words; he knew Genma was manipulating him, but at the same time, he also knew entering the tournament as an independent would not get him any closer to the groups, who he suspected were behind Nozomu's assassination. He had entered as an independent four months ago, using his alias of Benitora, and he had crushed every opponent he had challenged. Last week, when he had realized his challenge was the Red Tiger, a well known fighter within the tournament; he was very excited, especially when he taunted the arrogant fighter into putting his title of the Red Tiger up as the prize. Benitora sighed and ran a hand through his hair; he did not have a choice, not if he was going to really help Yuya. "Okay, Genma, under those conditions, the Red Tiger fights for you still."

"Wonderful. Then I will let you know who it is that you are up against this Friday should you choose to accept their challenge." Genma said, a smile creeping across his face.

"Who?" Benitora asked cautiously, not enjoying the sight of a smile on Genma's scarred face.

"Ajira of the twelve." Genma said smiling.

Benitora nodded, accepting the challenge before walking away from Genma. Neither man noticed, Mahiro standing in the shadows observing their entire exchange. She sighed, knowing the emperor would not be happy with the knowledge that his son was involved with the likes of Genma Kidou or that in five short days he would be facing one of the most formidable fighters in the tournament; the legendary Ajira, whose true name was Akira, adopted son of Dante Masamune, better known in the tournament circles as Bontenmaru, the One-Eyed Beast. Mahiro shook her head, her wavy dark hair being caught by the afternoon breeze as she followed Benitora, who was half way across the parking lot; she could not help but fear for her prince, in the tournament ring she would not be able to protect him.

**Secrets over Slushies**

The afternoon sun filtered through the window in her living room casting a warm glow on her slender body, as Yuya stretched out on her couch sipping on the cherry slushy Keikoku had bought for her on the way home. He was sitting on the floor looking up at her, slurping his own slushy, waiting for the onslaught of questions. He set his slushy down on the coffee table, being careful to fold a napkin under it first; Yuya was almost psychotic about using coasters. He cleared his throat and began to speak. "It's been going on for a few months now, almost a year actually."

"You going by the name of Hotaru?" Yuya asked curling her feet under her and sitting up to be able to look her best friend in the eye as he finally came clean.

"Yes." He said, and when she raised her eyebrow waiting for him to continue, he sighed. "I took on the guise to protect you."

"What?" Yuya cried slamming her slushy down on her coffee table, ignoring the red ice that slopped out of the cup.

He swore; he knew that was the wrong thing to say as soon as the words were out of his mouth. "Calm down and let me explain."

She glanced down at her coffee table and saw the mess she had made; she picked up his cup and stole his napkin to wipe up the mess, then grabbed two coasters to place their cups on; she stuck her tongue out at him when she saw him watching her with an amused expression. Keikoku always made fun of her for her obsession with keeping her apartment immaculate. "Don't make fun of me, not now; you are in the doghouse already mister."

Keikoku quickly squelched the chuckle rising in his throat; he knew better than to unleash Yuya's fury because he frankly thought she was terrifying when she was angry. "I'm not making fun; I think it's cute." He said a smirk playing across his lips as his amber eyes danced with merriment.

"Ugh, don't try flatter either; it doesn't suite you, and I'm not going to soften up on this one." Yuya said crossing her arms and fixing him with a determined look.

Keikoku looked at her flashing green eyes and knew he was doomed because Yuya was tenacious and would not let this issue rest. "Ever since we've become friends and you confided in me what happened with your brother, I have been worried that someone may come after you as well."

Yuya nodded understanding her best friend's fear; she had wondered for the past four years if one night she would wake up to find a dark clothed figure standing over her bed with a sword ready to cut her apart. She shivered at the mental image and raised her eyes to meet Keikoku's concerned ones. "I understand you fear, but not why you've been telling Kyo your name is something else and why you felt the need to lie to me." She rose to her feet at this and walked over to the window that looked down at the alley below. "I count on you; you, Shinrei, Chinmei, Saishi, and Taihaku, the five of you are my family. I need to know I can trust you."

Keikoku leapt from his position on the floor and moved to stand behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder; he was never comfortable comforting people, but with his best friend the gestures somehow became easier every time he made one. "You can trust me, all of us, I am doing this to find out who killed your brother, so that I can kill them and who ever they work for and keep you safe."

Yuya turned around surprised not only at the statement her friend had just made but at the vehemence behind his words. She nodded at him; she understood better than anyone his desire to kill the person who killed Nozomu, and she loved her best friend for wanting to protect her. "Then, let me in, Keikoku, I need to help you with this."

"I can't." He said taking her hands in his, pleading with his eyes and voice for her to understand. "Don't you get it; I can't bring myself to place you in danger and that is what would happen."

"How?" Yuya cried angry at him for trying to shut her out.

"The people I suspect to be involved are movers and shakers, Yuya. They are evil and powerful and will stop at nothing to achieve their own ambitions and goals, if they suspected for an instant that you were snooping around; they would not hesitate to kill you. This is why I go by the name of Hotaru in Kyo's circle; I am working with him and some of his family's associates to infiltrate their connections and get more information on the people who wish to harm you."

Yuya threw her arms around her best friend's neck, surprising him. She whispered into his chest where her face currently was planted. "You cannot do this alone. As much as you wish to protect me, do you think I could survive losing you too?"

He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her long hair. "You will not lose me. I promise."

Yuya pulled away from him, shaking her head and quietly said. "Nozomu promised me the same thing."

Keikoku appraised her sad face. "Yuya, I am not telling that I will not get hurt, but you saw Shinrei and I fighting yesterday; I'm no one to mess around with."

She wiped her eyes and managed a slight chuckle at the cockiness in his voice. "Oye, I'm surrounded by foolish arrogant boys."

"Come on, sit down and drink the rest of your slushy I have more to tell you." He said walking back over and sitting down on the couch patting the spot next to him; when she gave him a wary look, he grinned. "Come on, Yuya, the best part of the story is coming next. Don't you want to know why I went to the Mibus of all people for help in finding your brother's killer?"

**Akira's Concern**

Tokito was swinging her books as she checked her watch annoyed; Kyoshiro was supposed to take her home but he was no where to be seen. She scowled when she saw Akari and Akira heading her way; Akari headed for the parking lot but Akira bee lined straight for her. She tried to avoid eye contact, but Akira smirked when he saw her and tauntingly called. "What's the matter, Tokito? Your own brother didn't even want to give you a ride home I see."

"Go crawl back in the dark hole you came from and stay there, Akira." Tokito spat.

Akira chuckled and walked up to her, his smirk widening as he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "So, tell me, Tokito where were you last night?"

"I was watching a movie with Rei not that its any of your business." Tokito said sticking her nose up in the air and turning to face away from him, the feel of his breath on her ear was disconcerting.

She felt her cheeks turning red as he put his lips against her ear again and softly hissed. "I know you were not with Rei because she called me wanting to know if she could come over, seems your best friend thinks I'm quite hot."

Tokito turned and looked at him, her eyes wide. "Okay so I wasn't with Rei, but where I decide to sneak off to is none of your damn business, stop acting like you have some claim on my life." She muttered.

His smirk fell. "I've known you for most of my life, you annoying little witch. Our families are close friends of course you're my business."

"Yes, well believe me I wish you didn't know me." Tokito said turning to walk back into the school so she could track down her brother, but Akira grabbed her arm.

"Yeah, well I do, and that's how I know you are up to something." Akira growled. "And let me assure you, I'll find out what the hell you are up to."

Tokito pushed him off her. "Why do you care? What's it matter to you anyway, Akira?"

He frowned and said. "Akari is taking you home; Kyoshiro asked her to because he had to go do something."

"Are you going home with Akari?" Tokito asked annoyed that he did not answer her questions.

"Yes, stupid, of course I am; she's my sister." He responded condescendingly.

"Well then, I'll get another ride." She turned and walked up to one of the boys two years ahead of them, giving him a big smile and soon had her arm wrapped around his as he lead her to his car.

Akira swore as he watched her walk away; he knew she was up to something because Tokito was always up to something, but he had a sinking feeling this time what ever she was involved with would get her in a lot of trouble, and there was no way he was going to let her get herself hurt, but he didn't have time to dwell on what the youngest Mibu was up to now because his sister was bellowing at the top of her lungs for him to hurry up and get in the car.

He slid into the passenger side of his sister's car, and he immediately noticed his sister's obvious tension. "Akari?"

"What?" She snapped.

Akari rolled his eyes at her; he was used to her tantrums. "Want to tell me what the hell has you so wound up?"

"No." She spat, trying to focus on not running over any of their school mates as she backed her car out of its parking spot. She ruefully thought that running over some of their pretentious schoolmates might make her feel better, at least until she was hauled off to jail for vehicular manslaughter. She then further reasoned that jail may even be better than having to face Hishigi tonight; she sighed out loud deciding to spare her fellow students death and maneuvered out of the parking lot.

Akira shrugged trying to act like he was indifferent to her waspishness, but he was actually slightly alarmed by her conduct. He and Akari bantered back and forth constantly, but they were remarkably close for adopted siblings. He decided to breech the gap between them. "I think Tokito is up to something."

Akari let her hands loosen on her steering wheel, glad her little brother was not going to push her further about what was bothering her. "What makes you say that?"

He shook his head looking out the window. "She has been off for the past couple of weeks, as if she is hiding some dark secret. And, she lied about where she was last night."

Akari laughed at her little brother; he was always irrational when it came to Tokito Mibu. She wondered when he was going to wake up and realize his feelings for the pretty young girl. "I think you are just worried that she is acting this way because she might be hiding a boyfriend."

Akira turned from the window and frowned at his sister. "Why would I be worried about that? She doesn't have a boyfriend, does she, so I don't see why I would worry about someone who does not exist."

Akari laughed again; the mirth in her eyes was causing them to shine, perhaps she would help her little brother along with his feelings. "Oh, usually boys worry about girls having a boyfriend, when they have feelings for the girl themselves."

"Feelings? I have no feelings for Tokito." Akira sputtered, blushing at his sister's words. "I'm just worried about her because she is Kyo's little sister; she's practically family to us; the very thought of her and I…"

When he broke off his statement and lapsed into silence, Akari let it go; normally, she would torment him to no end about a crush on a girl, but she knew Tokito was special to her brother, even if he couldn't admit it to himself. "Well, keep an eye on her, if you find anything else suspect, let me know and we'll talk to Dad before going to Muramasa or her brothers. You know how overprotective they are about her."

"Yeah, don't I ever." Akira muttered under his breath, thinking back to his sixth year of school when he had been over at the Mibu house because his father was out of town. Kyo and Kyoshiro had caught Tokito teaching Akira how to dance for the upcoming spring formal and had beaten him within an inch of his life, when they saw their little sister in his arms. He shook his head at the memory and turned to look out the window, missing the knowing smirk his sister was wearing; he was too lost in his thoughts of how to pin down what trouble the youngest Mibu could possibly be in that was giving him this incredible feeling of unrest.

**Painful Truths**

Kyoshiro closed the door to his car and quickly punched the button to lock the vehicle, as he quickly made his way over across the school playground to where Yukimura was leaning against the children's jungle gym, smoking something that looked like a cigarette. As Kyoshiro approached, Yukimura released a small circular puff of smoke from his mouth and gave his friend a small smile. "I didn't know you smoked, Sanada." Kyoshiro asked coming to stand beside Yukimura concerned at the lack of a genuine smile from his typically cheerful friend.

"I don't." Yukimura said blowing out more smoke.

Kyoshiro wrinkled his nose at the strange scent of the smoke. "Just what are you smoking since you don't smoke."

"An herbal remedy." Yukimura said with a sly smile.

Kyoshiro sighed. "Why are you smoking marijuana?"

"For medicinal purposes." Yukimura said still smiling.

"Why are you sick?" Kyoshiro asked confused.

"No, it's to numb the pain I'm going to feel after you punch me in the face." Yukimura replied.

"Why would I punch you in the face? What the hell do you have to tell me?" Kyoshiro asked bewildered.

"Something about the girl you love." Yukimura said softly throwing the joint in his hand on the ground, watching as small wisps of smoke came off it.

"Sakuya?" Kyoshiro asked his blue eyes full of confusion. When Yukimura only nodded, he questioned him further. "What could you possibly know about her that would cause me to punch you in the face?"

"I know that she's lying to you and has been plotting behind your back for sometime." Yukimura said softly.

Kyoshiro shook his head, laughing. "Sanada, you can't fool me this is just another one of your jokes. Seriously, Sakuya is the sweetest girl I know; she is kind hearted and always thinking of others."

Yukimura's eyes were sad as he looked into his friend's bright blue eyes, full of love and devotion for the young woman they were talking about, "No, I'm sorry Kyoshiro, she may appear to be those things to you, but there are things about her that you do not know."

"Like what? We share everything." Kyoshiro rebutted; his tone now carrying a hard edge.

"Do you, really?"

"Of course." Kyoshiro snapped, his usual jovial attitude forgotten as his best friend questioned the character of the woman he loved.

"So, she knows about the tournament and your collaborations with Bon and his family to uncover the illegal activities of the four, twelve, and the rest of the criminal underlings of Japan?" Yukimura asked standing up straight; his expression grim.

"Well, no, but…" Kyoshiro said.

"Then you should not assume she tells you everything." Yukimura stated firmly.

"What do you think she is keeping from me?" Kyoshiro asked, not wanting to admit to Yukimura that he had noticed that Sakuya had not seemed herself lately; she had been distant and prone to long periods of silence when they were together.

"She is working in collaboration with the twelve." Yukimura answered quietly.

"No. You're wrong." Kyoshiro protested.

"No, I wish I was but I'm not." Yukimura said firmly; he needed his friend to believe him so that he could protect himself. "She is lying to you and is working with one of the slimiest criminal organization in the entire country; she isn't worth your devotion and defense of her character." Yukimura fell backwards as Kyoshiro's fist connected with his chin; the jungle gym broke his fall.

"Shut up!" Kyoshiro cried. "Don't you dare speak of her in such a manner; she is above reproach."

Yukimura just looked at his friend grimly as he held his throbbing chin in his hand. He made no motion to move because he had no desire for his friend to hit him again. He just stared at his friend; his eyes unwavering. Kyoshiro turned and walked away from his friend, not looking back. Yukimura finally rose to his feet as he watched his friend's back; his eyes filled with sadness. "I'm sorry my friend, but when you find out the truth you will be more devastated than you can imagine; her deception knows no bounds." He looked up to the sky sighing as he turned and walked the other way; he was in desperate need of some sake to escape the unpleasant feeling that accompanies telling your friend that his girlfriend is a treacherous snake.

"You should mind your own business, Yukimura." A feminine voice hissed as he rounded the corner of the school.

He glanced up and the fuzziness he felt from the joint he had been smoking immediately cleared at the sight of Sakuya standing in front of him, flanked by Shindara and some other member of the twelve he did not recognize. Yukimura's eyes surveyed the area; he was alone and out numbered.

**A/N: **Everyone, I really hope you liked this chapter; I'm sorry if it wasn't up to par, especially in the grammar and editing category because I wanted to post as soon as I finished, so I did not go over it too closely for typos or grammatical errors.

Please review and let me know what you think. Hugs to all of you for your patience with me!!

**Next Chapter: **A fight breaks out and Yukimura is out numbered, Kyoshiro talks to his big brother about what Yukimura told him and both brothers become suspicious of their little sister, Keikoku finishes telling Yuya everything (well almost everything) and what he has to say has her refusing to speak to Kyo…Oh, yes, and Akari and Hishigi have their meeting.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Well after not updating for almost two weeks, and then posting the last chapter, which was weak at best as far as its qua

**A/N: **Well after not updating for almost two weeks, and then posting the last chapter, which was weak at best as far as its quality goes: I am updating again, and I really am pleased with how this latest chapter came out; I hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Also, I am no longer giving titles to each section (it was annoying trying to think of the names for each section); I am just putting in two asterisks to denote the section change.

-I do not own SDK-just this story-

Kyoshiro slammed the front door of the house causing Tokito to jump up in alarm from her place at the table, where she was working on her school assignments. When her brother stalked past the table, she glared at him before griping. "Where the hell were you this afternoon?"

"I had to meet with someone; I told Akari to bring you home." Kyoshiro spat as he stopped and scowled at his little sister for snapping at him.

"Yes, well you should know that I wouldn't want a ride with Akari if it meant that little toad she calls her brother was going to be riding with us too." Tokito huffed; she hated when Kyoshiro was grumpy with her; Kyo she was used to because he was always pissed at everyone, but Kyoshiro was the cheery one, who always made her smile.

Kyoshiro could tell he upset her and sighed. "Sorry, I forgot you can't stand Akira. I'll make better arrangements next time." He turned before she could say anything else and exited the room; he walked down the hall to his older brother's room and banged on the door. "Kyo, open up."

Kyo, who was lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling, frowned. Kyoshiro was stupid, but even he was not a big enough idiot to bother Kyo when the door to his room was shut. Kyo's closed door was an indication that he was not to be disturbed for any reason and bothering him would result in the offender being beaten to a pulp. He slowly sat up and moved to open the door, wondering if he would kill his brother slowly or just snap the bastard's neck. He flung open his door and glowered at Kyoshiro. "Death wish this afternoon, asshole?"

Kyoshiro snorted and glared right back at his older brother; the two of them were the same height, the same build. If Kyoshiro's eyes were red and his hair long, he knew he could pass for his brother's twin. "Maybe. I'm heading to the dojo and was wondering if you were in the mood to spar with me."

Kyo smirked his crimson eyes flashing with amusement. "Yeah, I've had a shitty day too, let me change. I'll meet you there in ten minutes."

Kyoshiro nodded and walked down the hall and into his room. He loosened the buttons to his school uniform and peeled of his shirt, socks, and finally his pants. He reached into his dresser and slid into a pair of navy blue sweat pants, opting not to put on a shirt. He turned and strode out through the hallways until he entered the dojo. He smiled at the large room with its high ceilings and rubber matted floor, designed to be firm enough so they would not loose their balance when training, but soft enough to help lessen the number of bruises they received when their opponent knocked them down. Kyoshiro began to stretch so his body was loose and limber, fighting his older brother would be grueling as always. He watched as Kyo entered the dojo wearing black sweat pants and no shirt; his long hair pulled back in a pony tail that set on the top of his head; Kyoshiro had no idea why he wore his hair so long.

Kyo did not even glance at his little brother as he stretched his arms and legs, before cracking his neck into place. "Ready?"

Kyoshiro nodded and they walked over to where the swords were kept; each of them pulled out one of the training katana blades. They each owned their own handcrafted sword, but they did not use the special weapons for daily training sessions. They moved to the center of the dojo and faced each other, nodding their heads to one another slightly. Kyoshiro jumped in with his sword raised high as he plunged it down forcefully at his brother's head. Kyo smiled and blocked the attack, while dodging to the side. Kyoshiro did not hesitate before launching another offensive attack.

From the door way, Tokito watched her brothers shaking her head in wonder. She knew they were the two most powerful fighters in the entire country, but she never ceased to stand in awe when watching them spar. The sound of metal banging and sliding against itself and the cries and grunts of the two sounded like an ancient warrior's song as they dance and weaved, missing each other or blocking the other's attack only seconds before a deadly blow landed. After watching them for ten minutes, Tokito reluctantly pulled herself away from the doorway to return to her homework; her teachers had no appreciation for her busy life and had piled on three hundred pages of reading for the night plus two essays due tomorrow. Grumbling she walked back into the house and flopped down at the table to continue her assignments.

In the, dojo the minutes slipped by unnoticed by the two brothers; only after an hour passed did the two paused in their attempts to annihilate the other and set their swords aside before laying down on the floor to stare at the ceiling. Kyoshiro was the first to speak. "Sanada called a meeting with me after school today." When Kyo merely grunted in response, he continued talking. "He claims Sakuya is working for the twelve."

Kyo sat up and looked down at his brother. "Is she?"

Kyoshiro pulled himself up off the floor; his sword still in his hand. "No, of course not."

"You seem so sure, but why would Sanada lie to you; he has never given us false information before." Kyo said glaring at his younger brother; Sakuya was a sore subject between the two of them. The girl had been Kyoshiro's girlfriend for the past two years, but before she had committed herself to dating Kyoshiro; she had tried dating both brothers at the same time, but they found out what was going on, and Kyo had turned his back on her; he had no time for a woman who played foolish games with a man's affections. Kyoshiro had been more forgiving, and the two were a couple soon afterwards. Kyo, however, still tried to avoid the girl at all costs because he had cared about her, maybe even thought he was falling for her before she had showed him her true colors. He was respectful when they were in each other's presence for the sake of his brother, who was obviously deeply in love with her.

"I am sure, Kyo." Kyoshiro snapped becoming irritated; he was still angry that Yukimura had said such horrible things about the character of the woman he loved, but now it sounded like his older brother was agreeing with Sanada.

"How can you be sure? It isn't like she hasn't lied to you in the past." Kyo observed quietly.

Kyoshiro rose to his feet, gripping his sword tightly in his hand. "Not this again, Kyo. You're still just jealous that she chose me; she loves me, so get over it. Stop using your anger over being spurned to make Sakuya out to be a bad person; she is loving and gentle; she has such a pure heart." When Kyo started laughing, Kyoshiro snapped and swung his sword down at his brother's head.

Kyo, who had left his sword on the ground, could only dodge out of the way, but he felt blade connect with his pony tail. "Shit Kyoshiro, what did you do?" He asked when he reached up and realized his brother had cut his hair off, so that now it hung loosely to the base of his head. "I'm going to look just like you, you asshole." Kyo grabbed his sword and rose to his feet ready to kill his brother for ruining his hair; his advancement on his brother was stopped by another voice.

"That's quite enough you two." Muramasa said quietly from the doorway; he was deeply disturbed by the hostility between his two sons. "Go shower and come in for dinner, afterwards we will discuss this." He waited for his sons to both leave the dojo before going back into the house himself, praying their showers would calm them down.

Yuya was looking down at her sink, where the red slushy ice was swirling down her drain. She reached up and turned on the hot water to melt and flush the little bit of stubborn ice that had not left the sink on its own. She focused on cleaning her sink so she could continue to avoid the scrutinizing stare of her best friend as he leaned up against the kitchen doorway. She sighed when the job was completed because now she would have to face him. Slowly, she turned and looked up at him; his amber eyes were usually void of emotion, a façade he wore to protect himself; he was often very cool towards people, but Yuya knew that underneath the act was a very passionate person with a fiery soul; she saw anger in his amber eyes as he looked at her now. "I don't care what you say, Keikoku, I'm coming and that's final."

He growled under his breath and crossed his arms over his chest, frustrated with her. "I did not tell you this so that you would put yourself dead center in the middle of the storm; I told you this to be honest, so you could feel secure in your belief in me, in our friendship."

"I know why you told me this, but what am I supposed to do, when you tell me that every Friday night you walk into a secret location and face an opponent for a match that could result in your death!" Yuya cried throwing her hands up in the air exasperated. They had been arguing back and forth for almost an hour about letting her come to tournament this Friday.

"Out of everything I told you; this is the point you are stuck on, attending the tournament?" Keikoku hissed; his temper had risen to cataclysmic levels, and if it were any other person than Yuya that he was arguing with, he would have already removed their head for angering him to such a degree.

"No of course not, but the other point that has me pissed off is not your fault, so I'm not going to argue with you about it. The issue of not letting me attend the tournament with you, I will argue with you since you have the power to bring me with you as a guest, yet you refuse." She said walking up and poking him in the chest.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the living room and sat her down on the couch next to him. "Don't you understand that if I bring you to the tournament, people will believe you are sticking your nose in places it does not belong and retaliate against you?"

"Fine, let them come after me then we'll know who wants me dead and kill them first." She argued her green eyes flashing as she attempted to pull her wrist free so she could poke him again.

Keikoku sighed and released her wrist only to receive a slap to his shoulder. He knew she would not see reason right now; she was too upset about what he had told her about Kyo and was displacing all of her anger into this argument with him. "Yuya, I don't know if Kyo is the killer; I highly doubt it; he was only fourteen at the time Nozomu was killed, but I needed you to be aware of all that he is, since you have an interest in him."

She glared at him for changing the subject; she did not want to discuss the possibility that a man she had let kiss her twice could be her brother's killer; a man, who stirred her very soul when he held her close. She shook her head. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"We need to before you fly off the handle and do something stupid like confront him about this and get yourself killed." Keikoku snapped.

"You just told me that Nozomu would only have been able to be killed by a master fighter and swordsman, and then you went on to tell me that in Japan at that time there were only a handful of people who possessed that level of skill, one of them being Kyo. And then after telling me that disturbing tidbit, you go on to tell me that Kyo had threatened my brother's life after the tournament the previous week because Nozomu had blinded his friend in his right eye." Yuya said her face flushing with anger. "And, if that wasn't enough to know he threatened my big brother's life right before he died; you tell me that Shinrei has proof that the phone call to our house the night of my birthday; the one that had him so upset came from the Mibu household."

Keikoku shoulders sagged as he dropped his head into his hands. "Yes, Yuya, I did tell you that, but I have no proof of anything so you should not make assumptions either. Think about it, if Kyo had killed your brother and thought you were snooping around why wouldn't he just kill you as well or let you be attacked by Haira?"

Yuya narrowed her eyes as she answered his question. "I don't know, but I can't just ignore that he or his father both fit the description of someone who could have killed my brother, both would have been about the right height and according to you had the skills required to best my brother in a fight."

"I don't expect you to ignore the facts; I just want you to trust that Shinrei and I are handling this, and I want you to leave the detective work to us." He said as he lifted his head out of his hands to scowl at her.

"Fine." She said crossing her arms. "I'll leave it to you, but only if you bring me with you to the tournament."

"No! And that's final." Keikoku said rising to his feet and grabbing his empty slushy cup. He stalked to the kitchen to throw it away, with Yuya on his heels.

"Where are you going? We're not through here." She spat at her best friend's back.

"Yes, we are; I have to meet Shinrei to train at Master Fubuki's dojo." He said spinning around and taking hold of her by both of her arms. "Don't do anything foolish in the two hours I'm gone. I'll be back tonight to do our homework."

She had wanted to refuse and tell him where to stick his request, but she saw the concern in his eyes, a look reserved only for her and nodded. "Okay. But, this discussion is far from over."

He grimaced and gave her a small nod before letting her go and exiting the apartment. Yuya stood in the kitchen for several minutes after her door shut, before she realized her apartment phone was ringing. She picked up the handset and glance at the caller ID, when it read Muramasa Mibu, she sat it down without answering. She was never going to talk to that asshole again.

Yukimura was amazed that after an hour; he was still standing on his own two feet. Shindara and the other tall dark skinned man, whose name was Bikara had continued to attack Yukimura, who could merely use defensive moves to protect himself, knowing that with two against one an offensive move against one of his opponents would leave him wide open to be caught by a blow from the other attacker, not to mention Sakuya was watching their fight from the sidelines; Yukimura had no illusions that she would stop them from killing him. Yukimura had hoped at first that someone would come and stop the fight or call the police, but he knew that was not going to happen since the school he had met Kyoshiro at was abandoned and in a district of town where people no longer lived because larger corporations had purchased the property and were going to convert it to an industrial zone.

Shindara admired the man standing in front of him few could stand against him and Bikara for this long. He was growing tired of this pointless hand to hand combat; they needed to end this quickly. He reached behind his back and pulled out a pistol and pointed it at a stunned Yukimura. "Sanada, as fun as this has been, the time to end this little game has come."

Yukimura gulped and looked around for a way out of the situation and realized there was not one; he would have to dodge bullets to survive. He lifted his chin in defiance, even though at this range; he knew Shindara would not miss. "You have lost your honor Shindara, pulling a gun on an unarmed man is shameful."

Shindara's lip twitched at Yukimura's words, but he did not lower the gun. "I know this is dishonorable, but I gave up my honor a long time ago and now I have a job to complete, so that is what I will do." Shindara coolly stated cocking the gun.

"I don't think I'd be so quick to pull that trigger, Shindara." A voice said from behind him.

Shindara glanced over his shoulder to see a man with long dark hair and serious eyes standing behind Sakuya, holding a knife to her throat. Shindara swore; they had wasted too much time and now Sanada's cavalry had arrived. "Impeccable timing as always Saizo."

Saizo tightened his grip on his knife, while squeezing Sakuya's arm behind her back, causing her to wince. "If you don't want your boss's newest pupil to die, I suggest you lower your weapon and you and ugly over the leave immediately."

Shindara noticed the gleam in the other man's eyes and lowered his weapon. Bikara protested his actions, but Shindara held up his hand silencing the other man. "I trust you to let her go once we leave, Sanada."

Yukimura nodded his voice ragged from the physical exertion of the fight. "Yes, you have my word; she will not be harmed by my or Saizo's hand today." Shindara nodded and began to back away, motioning for Bikara to follow him.

When the two of them were out of sight, Yukimura finally turned to Saizo and Sakuya who was still in his friend's grasp. "Sakuya, why?"

She sneered at the young boy. "My actions and the reasons for them are none of your concern Yukimura, and the best part of all of this is Kyoshiro will never believe any of it."

He nodded and motioned for Saizo to release her; she dusted her clothes off and walked away from the two of them without another word in the direction Shindara and Bikara had just gone. Saizo turned to Yukimura and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thanks to you, old friend." Yukimura said giving the other a smile.

Saizo nodded. "Our spy in the twelve alerted us to their plan to ambush you if you revealed Sakuya's secret to Kyoshiro; I came as soon as I could."

"Well, hopefully, our spy was not compromised; his information is invaluable to us in taking down the twelve." Yukimura said as he began to walk towards his car.

Saizo nodded in agreement; they had patiently waited for two years for their spy to earn the trust of the twelve's boss. "I do not believe that Kotaro's true alliance has been compromised."

"That's good." Yukimura looked over his shoulder as he called. "Are you coming Sasuke?"

Saizo turned around surprised to see the younger boy flip off the top of the school roof and land gracefully on the ground before walking up to Yukimura's side. "You need to be more careful, Yukimura. The twelve obviously want you out of the picture."

Yukimura nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, well I suppose telling their boss that the fieriest parts of hell will become a winter wonderland before I agree to let him use my family's shipping company to transport his cargos of cocaine may have irritated him slightly."

The other two laughed and followed their friend, their leader back to his car and after checking it over for an explosive device they let him get in to drive. Sasuke climbed in next to him. "Don't think you're sneaking off again."

Yukimura laughed and playfully said, "Well if you want to accompany me to the brothel I'm going to, by all means come along, I'll make sure you leave there a man." Yukimura smiled as his young friend blushed and groaned as they drove off.

Yuya was sitting at her kitchen table finishing her homework, trying to complete all her assignments for the entire week, since she had to work the rest of the week and hated to do homework and study when her body, especially her feet, ached from bustling around Taihaku's restaurant. She heard a knock at the door and looked up startled; she was not expecting anyone, since Keikoku had called and said he was not coming back tonight; she knew he just did not want to fight anymore. Yuya rose to her feet and moved to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Kyo, now open the damn door, woman." Kyo growled annoyed at how long it was taking her to let him into the apartment.

"Go away." Yuya replied.

"What the hell is your problem wench?" Kyo barked his annoyance now upgrading to full blown anger. "If you don't open this door in the next ten seconds I'm going to kick it in."

"No, I will not open it, now leave."

"Ten."

"You don't scare me, Kyo."

"Nine."

"I'll call the police."

"Eight."

"I'll call Shinrei."

"Seven."

"He'll kick your ass."

"Six."

"And after he does, I think I'll kiss him again."

"Five."

"It was a very nice kiss."

"Four."

"Much better than yours."

"Three."

"I can't believe I kissed a jerk like you anyway."

"Two."

"In fact, you had to be about the worst kisser in the history of kissers."

"One."

Yuya shrieked as the door she was leaning against gave a violent lurch as Kyo threw the weight of his body against it. "Damn it, Kyo. Knock it off." When he ignored her and rammed into it again, she scowled; she would have to let him in before he broke her door that she could not afford to replace. She quickly undid the locks and opened the door, stepping back when she saw the angry crimson eyes of the boy before her. However, she was distracted by his anger when she noticed his hair. "Why the hell did you get your hair cut exactly like Kyoshiro's?"

Kyo's whole body was shaking with anger; he pushed her away from the doorway and shut the door, dead bolting it. He then grabbed a hold of her roughly by the shoulders and gave her a hard shake. "Why the hell are you being such a bitch tonight?"

Yuya winced at the grip on her shoulders, and Kyo immediately let go. She glared up at him; her green eyes practically steaming with fury. "I see, so you're the type of man who hurts a woman when he doesn't get his way. Good to know, now get out we no longer have anything to say to one another, ever again."

Kyo was appalled at himself for laying his hands on her in anger; she was rubbing her right shoulder tenderly indicating he really had hurt her. He reached for her hand but she jerked back from him. He leaned back against the door. "Yuya, I'm sorry. I did not mean to hurt you."

Her eyes shot up to meet his. "Yeah, that's what you said the last time you hurt me, when you knocked me to the ground and cut up my knees. Apparently, hurting me is a pattern with you."

He slammed his clenched his fist and pounded it back against her door. His voice was tense with frustration at himself for hurting her again and for her inability to see reason; he thought she had understood that what happened at his father's house yesterday was an accident. "No it is not; hurting you is about the last thing I would ever want to do."

Yuya's temper finally overrode her common sense and she ignored Keikoku's earlier request and blurted out what she was really thinking. "Oh silly me, my mistake, you never mean to hurt me but you always seem to, now tell me, Kyo because I'm curious. Did you not mean to kill my brother when you ran him through with your blade four years ago?"

Kyo felt like he had just been sucker punched; she thought he killed her brother. "What the hell are you going on about Yuya? I did not kill your brother; hell, I barely knew who he was."

"LIAR!" Yuya screamed and began to pound her tiny fists against his chest. "You threatened his life and then you called our house the night before he died and threatened him again."

Kyo grabbed her wrists firmly, but he was very careful not to apply too much pressure and hurt her again. "Yuya look at me." When she lowered her eyes to stare at the floor, Kyo put both her wrists in one hand and cupped her chin with the other forcing her face to look at him, while he lowered his own face their foreheads touched. "I swear to you that even though I threatened Nozomu, I did not kill him, nor did anyone else in my family." When she closed her eyes and did not say anything, he continued his voice losing its edge and becoming softer. "Think about it Yuya, if I had killed your brother, why would I offer to help you find his killer?"

"Because you're a sick psycho who is playing some stupid game with my mind." Yuya said through clenched teeth; her close proximity to Kyo was causing her to feel tingly and lightheaded.

Kyo chuckled and pulled his face away from hers before he gave into his desire to kiss her again. He released her wrists and leaned back against the door once again. "You don't really believe that."

Yuya stared at him soaking in the sight of him and shook her head; the tears welling up in her eyes. "No, you're right, I don't." She croaked hoarsely before running to her bedroom and slamming the door behind her, angry at him for lying to her and furious for herself for still believing in a man who may have killed her brother.

Kyo sighed and turned and double checked the lock on her door before going to the kitchen to get her a drink of water; he could hear her sobs coming from the bedroom. He was aware she needed a little bit of space for a few minutes, but he was only going to give her a few minutes to let everything out before he went in there and told her his side of everything that had happened four years ago; the whole truth this time.

Akari stepped out of her car and smoothed her denim skirt and black cotton jumper, after riding in the car for almost an hour she felt wrinkled. She moved a hand through her hair so that some of it was cascading over each of her shoulders. She rarely wore her hair down, preferring to keep it up in a pony tail, but she had not seen Hishigi for almost a month and even though her mind told her wanting his approval of her appearance was wrong; she could not help but try to look feminine and sexy. She made her way down the sidewalk and pushed opened the doors to the small cottage in front of her; she knocked on the door and entered when she heard his voice saying the door was open. She stepped into the room, feeling the unfamiliar sensation of shyness that Hishigi always invoked in her.

Hishigi was crouched in front of the fireplace, adding some logs so that the heat would fill the cottage; he did not want her to catch a cold from the cold air of Aokigahara. He stood and admired her, enjoying seeing her hair loose and free from its usual constraints. "You look beautiful." He said softly.

Akari blushed at his words, but she quickly regained her composure. "Thank you, Hishigi. I was wondering if you could tell me why you've asked me here tonight. You mentioned in your note that it was important."

Hishigi sighed; she was putting up emotional walls to keep him away. He did not blame her, but his acceptance of her reasons for trying to shut him out did not ease the pain of knowing she was doing it. The two of them had known each other for almost six years, meeting when he was fourteen and she was eleven. They had trained together at Master Fubuki's dojo, until Akari's father had pulled her from his training three years ago. However, Hishigi and Akari had remained in close contact because they just started secretly dating when Bontenmaru had removed her from her training at the dojo. Hishigi watched her now, in the firelight as she looked at him sadly. He had lost her about a year ago, when she had discovered his role as a member of the four. She told him she could not love someone who lied to her or who found associating with monsters like Fubuki acceptable. Hishigi had missed her every day since they broke up; he had tried to the best of his ability to protect her without betraying his true feelings for her to any of his associates; they believed he had stopped loving her having chosen power over his feelings. He cleared his throat and motioned for her to take a seat on the couch in front of the fireplace, when she hesitated he gave her a small smile. "It's warmer sitting on the couch, Akari. I won't touch you. I promise."

Akari looked at her former boyfriend; he looked tired she observed. There were gray circles under his eyes; she stared into the deep blue almost violet eyes that she had looked into so many times before and saw the conflicting emotions he was failing to hide from her. She accepted his request and moved to sit on the couch and gazed at the fire, enjoying the feeling of its warmth; she did not look at him when he sat next to her. "I can't stay long, Hishigi. I have school work and a curfew."

He nodded and looked down at his hands, willing them to comply with his promise and not reach out and pull her into his arms. "You and your family may be in danger. The twelve is trying to make its move to unseat the other ranking groups. There was already an attempt on Yukimura Sanada's life tonight."

Akari gasped and started to get up to rush to the door; she could not imagine anything happening to Yukimura; Kyo and Kyoshiro would be devastated. When Hishigi grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto the couch; she glared at him. "Let me go, I have to make sure he is alright."

"He's fine, apparently one or two of his ten guardian protectors arrived and diffused the assassination attempt." Hishigi said releasing her arm; the contact with her was overwhelming his self-restraint.

Akari noticed how quickly he had let go of her arm; as if he was disgusted to touch her. She sighed and clasped her hands together so they would not start to shake. "Kyo is going to be furious."

"Dammit Akari, must you always talk about him." Hishigi growled jealous of her affection for the oldest Mibu. When Akari had stopped training with Hishigi, she had begun training with the two Mibu boys, and he knew that she was attracted to Kyo. He had been afraid for months since they broke up that she would begin to date the arrogant ass.

Akari's eyes narrowed; she could not believe he had the nerve to be jealous. "How dare you? Kyo has been my loyal friend and is worthy of my concern and worry; unlike you, Hishigi, he has not aligned himself with criminals, monsters even."

"I don't want to fight about Kyo; hell I never want to hear his name mentioned again if possible. I wanted to talk to you tonight, to warn you to be cautious; I don't want anything to happen to you, and the twelve will do anything to get to your father; his money and influence. The easiest way to hurt your father and control him is through you and your brother." Hishigi raged; his emotions were on overdrive, ever since word of the twelve's plans to obtain Dante Masamune's allegiance through any means necessary he had been terrified for Akari. He knew she was a skilled fighter, but she was only one, the twelve were bullies outside of the tournament, typically attacking their targets in groups of three or four.

"You have no idea how powerful I have become, Hishigi. You need not worry anymore over me; I am no longer your concern." She rose to her feet and this time he did not stop her. "You lost the right to have concern for me when you chose to accept your position in the four. Do not summon me again."

She started to walk away but he was swiftly on his feet and had grabbed her arm and spun her around so he was standing only centimeters from her. "Just because I accepted this position and you do not approve does not change how I feel, it will never change how I feel." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers and then released her, watching as tears filled her eyes before she ran from the cottage leaving him feeling remarkably cold despite the warmth of the fire.

**A/N: **Well, I hope everyone liked this chapter, please review and let me know what you thought.

**Next Chapter: **Kyo tells Yuya his side of what happened four years ago: can she continue to believe in him?


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **I am so sorry for the delay in updating, but I just started a new job so spare time to work on my fics has become a rare commodity. I want to send out a great big hugs to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and added the story to their alerts and favs list.

-I do not own SDK-

--

The cold water ran over the brim of the cup and down over Kyo's hand pulling him out of his thoughts; he swore at himself for being so distracted. He turned off the faucet and grabbed a paper towel to wipe off the cup and dry his hand. He looked down into the glass as if hoping to find the words to tell Yuya everything he needed to say, but he only saw the clear liquid and no encouragement. He scowled and walked out of the kitchen and paused in the middle of the living room, listening to Yuya crying. He knocked lightly on her door and pushed it open, not waiting on her to say he could enter; he honestly did not care if she wanted to talk to him because he was going to make her listen to him and understand what happened four years ago.

Yuya was curled into the fetal position in the center of her futon-style bed, hugging her pillow to her. She was not even sure why she was acting so overly emotional; she usual did not cry and simper like this, but she had been overwhelmed with the thought that Kyo could be responsible for Nozomu's death and seeing him looking at her with concern caused something to snap inside her and unleashed this torrent of emotion. She knew he was standing in her bedroom doorway, but she did not want to look at him and certainly did not desire for him to see her with swollen, red eyes. She quickly got up from her bed before he could react and went into the bathroom to wash her face and give herself a few minutes to collect her wits before facing him again.

Kyo sighed and sat down on her futon, rubbing his hand over the pillow now soaked with her tears; he twisted the cup in his hands waiting for her to find the strength to face him. He looked up as the bathroom door opened and she stood there with the light of the bathroom behind her; he could see the damp strands of her hair where she had obviously splashed cold water on her face in an attempt to lower the swelling around her eyes. "Yuya, please come sit down. I brought you a cold glass of water."

"Wow, it really must be the end of the world if Kyo Mibu is saying 'please' to someone." She huffed as she came over and sat down next to him taking the water.

"Well, no one would believe you if you told them I used that horribly polite word, so I'm not worried about my image being damaged." He said as a smirk appeared on his lips.

She snorted and reached over to set the cup on the coaster on her nightstand. "Okay, I'm listening so tell me why I should believe you are innocent in my brother's death even after you threatened his life."

"Four years ago, about five weeks before your brother's death, my mother, Mayumi was murdered by one of the prominent groups in the tournament; my father blamed himself for not protecting her. Our family was in shambles without her." Kyo said his crimson eyes were staring at the wall as he remembered the most painful part of his life.

"I'm sorry, Kyo that must have been awful; I was too young to remember losing my parents but I know how empty I felt, still feel without Nozomu." Yuya said softly opening her hand as if she was going to reach for him but then hugged her arms to herself and waited for him to continue.

"Yuya how much did Hotaru tell you about your brother and the night I threatened him?"

"Nothing just that you threatened his life." Yuya said looking down at her lap.

"Great, so I get to be the one to tell you." Kyo muttered annoyed with Hotaru and taking a second to make a mental note to beat his ass later for leaving him the burden of telling Yuya the complete truth of who her brother used to be.

"Tell me what, Kyo?" Yuya asked getting irritated with how he was not really telling her anything.

"Tell you that Nozomu was not all he seemed to be; he was involved with one of the worst groups involved in the tournament." Kyo replied his voice even as if he had just told her the sky was blue.

Yuya's mouth fell open and her eyes widened for a moment, but then she composed herself and exclaimed angrily. "You're lying. Nozomu would never involve himself with criminals and scum; he was a wonderful, loving brother and decent person."

"Maybe, but he was also known in the tournament circles as the leader of the twelve, second only to their boss; Nozomu was known as Shatora." Kyo said turning on the bed so he was facing her; he grabbed her wrists as she went to rise from the bed. "I know you want to scream at me right now and call me a liar, but I am not lying. Hotaru probably did not want to tell you because learning your brother had lied to you for most of your life would break your heart and he wanted to spare you. I'm only telling you now because otherwise I cannot prove my innocence to you."

Yuya shook her wrist free from his grip and pushed him even though he didn't budge. "Go on, but you're right I don't believe you."

"The week before your brother died; he fought a very good friend of my family in the tournament in a non-blood match, and Shatora blinded him permanently in his right eye unnecessarily. After their match, I told him I would kill him for hurting a friend of the Mibu." Kyo said his voice hushed as he remembered standing before Shatora as a fourteen year old threatening the lead fighter of the twelve. He continued before Yuya could say anything. "I was angry but I was not serious about killing him over my friend's blinded-eye. I was angry at the world then Yuya; my mother was dead and we suspected the twelve to be responsible for her death and having a man, who is like my uncle, lose his eye by one of them was just too much for me and I snapped. But, I swear to you on my mother's grave I did not kill Nozomu."

Yuya heard everything Kyo had just revealed to her but she was having a hard time grasping his words as truth, even though she did not believe he lied to her, but accepting his words would also mean believing her brother capable of associating himself with the type of people that could have killed Kyo's mother an innocent woman and mother of three. "How do you explain the phone call the night he was murdered?" Yuya asked deciding not to address what he had just said.

"I can't but I promise you I will find out who made that call." Kyo retorted his crimson eyes taking a deeper hue as his temper rose at the thought that someone was trying to frame his family for Nozomu's death.

The two of them sat in silence for several moments until Yuya grabbed her glass of water and abruptly left her room. Kyo watched her leave letting out a frustrated sigh and followed her to the kitchen where she poured the water down the sink. "I don't know what to say to you, Kyo. I know you aren't lying to me, and I believe you did not kill my brother, but accepting what you said tonight would mean believing things about my brother that I just cannot ever believe because if they are true I think I'll fall apart." She said her voice catching in her throat.

Kyo moved behind her and gently turned her around by her shoulder so he could see her eyes. "Yuya, I do not want you to think the worst of your brother; people sometimes infiltrate the organizations as spies for perfectly legitimate reasons; your brother may have worked his way into the twelve for a noble reason, but I cannot answer that question for you because I don't have the answer now."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his chest. "Then help me, please, Kyo, I need to know the truth even if it's horrible, I need to know who Nozomu really was and who killed him."

Kyo felt her quivering as her emotions began to overwhelm her again; he wrapped his arms tightly around her wishing to protect her from the pain she was feeling. "I will, but you have to believe in me and trust me, no more ignoring my phone calls or locking me out of your apartment."

Yuya smiled against his chest. "I can't promise not to ignore your calls or not to lock you out the next time you're a jerk."

Kyo chuckled and scooped her up in his arms and carried her out of the kitchen and into her bedroom, laying her down on her bed. He lay down next to her, propping himself up on his elbow so he could look down at her. "I'm always a jerk; it's part of my charm."

She laughed. "Kyo, you have no charm."

He smiled and lowered his face to hers brushed his lips against hers lightly. "Sure I do; it's why your heart is going crazy right now and your eyes are starting to haze with just how charmed you truly are by me."

"Kyo you are so full…" But she never finished her statement as he pressed his lips firmly to hers, gently prodding the gap between her lips with his tongue until she gave him access to her mouth. She felt her arms wrapping around his neck pulling him closer to her, which he willingly obliged as his own arm snaked around her lifting her closer to him, needing her closeness.

Their kiss was interrupted by a pounding on the door and cold voice calling into the apartment. "I know you're in there Mibu, come out here now so we can settle some unfinished business."

Kyo swore and pulled himself away from Yuya, who despite the interruption still felt a little dizzy with the desire his kiss had invoked. He motioned for her to stay where she was and walked out through the apartment and cautiously opened the door, surprise to see who was waiting for him. "Hishigi, what the hell are you doing here?"

**--**

Kubira walked out of his bank after making a large deposit from one of his real estate companies and noticed a shiny black Bentley parked along the curve; he sighed when the window rolled down and Shindara's face looked back at him. He was expected to go with him, and Kubira could only thank the heavens that his beloved daughter was not with him today and had a play date with one of her classmates. He folded the receipt of his transaction at the bank into his suite breast pocket and opened the door to the luxury vehicle and slid in, giving Shindara the briefest of nods.

Shindara was leaning against the back of his seat staring straight ahead as their driver negotiated the busy streets of Tokyo. "Kubira, have you had some time to reconsider my earlier offer to rejoin the twelve?"

Kubira frowned and turned from looking out the window beside him to glance at Shindara. "I really do not have much choice do I? I can refuse and the twelve will continue to try and kill my daughter until one day they actually succeed."

Shindara nodded his head slightly. "You know that is the price for refusing the Master anything."

"The Master?" Kubira bitterly spat. "I see his ego has grown immensely in the past four years."

Shindara finally turned his dark eyes to man beside him. "Be cautious in mocking him, Kubira. He would not take it well. We are all to refer to him as the Master, you and your daughter as well."

Kubira nodded but did not respond; he could only hope that his deal with Muramasa would help protect Antera when the time arose. There was no more conversation between the two until the car pulled into an abandoned warehouse and the door behind them closed. "I suppose we've reached our destination." Kubira said following Shindara's lead and opening his door to step out into the dimly lit warehouse. Kubira's trained eye observed every detail of his surroundings in case this was a trap and he would need to defend himself. He saw a shadowy figure sitting several feet away with two others standing beside him; he reasoned they were acting like bodyguards, which Kubira was very amused by since he knew the Master had no need for protection. He was one of the few people Kubira hoped to never have to face in battle because the Master's fighting ability and strength was second to none.

The Master spoke and the whites of his teeth were all that Kubira could see as his powerful, baritone voice echoed through the warehouse. "Kubira, I'm so glad you've made the wise choice of returning to my service."

Kubira bowed his head respectfully. "Master, as always, you made an offer I simply could not refuse."

The Master chuckled amused at Kubira's sarcasm. "Oh, Kubira, how I have missed you among my ranks; your humor is only shadowed by your amazing skills as a fighter."

Kubira nodded. "Thank you. I am honored by your compliment."

"I have summoned you here today to notify you of who your challenger will be in this Friday's tournament. As I am sure you know, as a powerful man within Tokyo's corporate and economic structure, the Sanada and Masamune families have great power, we need to begin to crumble their empires. We will start with the Sanada family since they are the ones currently blocking my attempts to import my foreign products."

Kubira struggled to keep from growling at the Master's last statement; he knew what those foreign products were: illegal drugs. Drugs the bastard had no problem selling to young children, turning them into addicts before they were even old enough to understand what addiction was; Kubira was well aware of how much destruction and heartache this particular part of the Master's enterprises had caused, to many Japanese families. However, Kubira kept his face expressionless and simply asked. "Who am I matched against?"

"Jimpachi, the famous blade-arm of the Sanada family."

"Very well, I shall train hard between now and then and bring the twelve honor by defeating him." Kubira said bowing.

"Glad to hear it. You are dismissed; the driver will return you to your home."

Kubira bowed again and then walked back to the car, relieved to be leaving the menacing presence of the one who controlled the twelve. He did not glance at the four people behind him as he opened the door and slid inside the car; Kubira could only think about getting home and hugging Antera to assure himself that his daughter was indeed fine.

--

Yuya walked out of school between Shinrei and Keikoku, laughing at the story Shinrei had just told her about the first time Keikoku had kissed a girl. Keikoku was not as amused as his brother and Yuya at the unfortunate incident of his first kiss where the girl he had kissed ended up with a broken front tooth. Yuya linked her arm through her best friend's and patted it reassuringly. "I'm sure you've fine tuned your skills since then." She teased her green eyes sparkling mischievously.

He merely harrumphed and decided to change the topic in order to avoid further humiliation. "So, Kyo just left and never came back last night?"

"Yes, it was really odd; this guy called Hishigi started banging on my door calling Kyo by his last name demanding he come out there so they could take care of some unfinished business, and Kyo left with him yelling back over his shoulder for me to lock the door and not let anyone else in for the rest of the night."

"Well, at least you are safe." Shinrei said reaching up to place a hand on Yuya's shoulder; he had been really upset when they had stopped by to walk her to school in the morning and she had told them what happened the night before. She had told them everything Kyo had said, and Shinrei was surprised at how open Kyo had been with her; perhaps he had underestimated his long time rival's affection towards Yuya. He would have to talk to Taihaku about it when they got the restaurant, which is where they were currently walking Yuya to now since she had to work tonight.

"Yes, well, I believe Kyo when he says he'll protect me. But, right now, I don't want to talk about him; I want to talk about the two of you getting me into this tournament on Friday." Yuya said coming to a stop and pulling her arm out of Keikoku and fixing both brothers with an intense glare.

"No." They both said at the same time which caused them to turn and glare at each other.

Yuya could not help herself and burst into giggles at her two friends glaring at each other with such annoyance. "When will you two stop getting angry for being so much alike?"

Shinrei crossed his arms and started walking again; Keikoku muttered something undecipherable under his breath and started walking as well. Yuya watched them for a moment before catching up to them. She placed a hand on Shinrei's arm. "Please, it's important to me, Shinrei."

He shook his head. "Yuya, I would do most anything for your, but I will not take you to the tournament; it's foolish and puts you in unnecessary danger."

Yuya sighed and her shoulders sagged in defeat; she knew Shinrei well enough to know he would not change his mind. She watched his profile for a moment as they walked and realized she no longer had the same butterflies in her stomach around him that she once used to get, and she could not help but wonder if it was because of her growing attraction to Kyo that she no longer felt the same way towards Shinrei. She smiled when she saw Kyo leaning against the building ahead of them. She waved and picked up her pace so she reached him before Shinrei and Keikoku. "Hey, I thought perhaps you were avoiding me since I didn't see you all day."

"I didn't come to school today; I had something else to take care of." Kyo said vaguely, not looking in her but instead glaring at Shinrei and Keikoku.

"Oh, well, I was kind of worried." Yuya said suddenly feeling shy talking to him with Shinrei and Keikoku present. Her cheeks blushed as she remembered the kiss they had shared last night before being interrupted; she wondered if anything else would have happened if Kyo had not left.

Kyo watched as Yuya looked at the ground with blushing cheeks; his crimson eyes sparkled at how lovely she looked. She had left her hair down today and was still in her school uniform; the short skirt showing off her long slender legs. He wondered if her flushed cheeks was because she was thinking about what had happened last night right before Hishigi had come banging on her door. He had thought a great deal about it last night lying in his own bed unable to sleep because every time he closed his eyes he would see her smiling face and feel anger at the threat Hishigi had issued against Yuya. The older boy had told Kyo if he didn't make sure Akari was safe then Yuya would die at his hands, and he would make sure she suffered. He was about to respond to what Yuya had said about being worried, but Shinrei cut off any teasing retort he was about to make.

"What do you want Kyo?" Shinrei said crossing his arms.

"I came to talk to you and your louse of a brother." Kyo said coolly.

Yuya looked back and forth between the three as she ignored the pang in her chest that Kyo had not come to see her. She did her best to hide her disappointment. "Oh, well, then I'll let you three talk. I have to get to work." She started to walk away and felt someone grab her arm; she turned expecting to see Kyo, but she saw Shinrei was the one who had his hand on her arm.

"Hurry to the restaurant and please be safe." Shinrei said sincerely.

Yuya nodded and sped off away from the group before her hurt at Kyo's indifference caused her to do something stupid like yell at him unnecessarily or worse cry in front of him.

Once Yuya had been gone for a few moments, Kyo finally spoke to the two who were staring at him. "So, the two of you felt it necessary to warn Yuya away from me by telling her I could have been responsible for her brother's death?"

Keikoku knew Kyo was pissed, but he had expected this confrontation even while he had been talking to Yuya yesterday. "Warn her away from you? Not really, Kyo. We just wanted her to be aware she was associating with one of the deadliest men in Japan."

Kyo sneered at the younger blond boy. "Oh and did you tell her of just how dangerous you can be, Hotaru?"

Keikoku gave Kyo a baleful look. "She already knows how powerful Shinrei and I are; she saw us in a full practice duel on her birthday."

"Kyo, Yuya is important to us and it would appear she is important to you as well, perhaps the three of us could work together to better protect her." Shinrei said surprising Kyo and his brother.

"What game are you playing, Shinrei?" Kyo asked cautiously.

"I do not consider insuring Yuya's safety and continued wellbeing a game of any sorts. I am serious."

Keikoku snorted. "You're always serious."

Kyo muttered in agreement considering Shinrei's proposition. Yuya trusted the two brothers completely, and he witnessed on more than one occasion how protective they were of her. His eyes narrowed as he appraised Shinrei, and he had to grudgingly admit that the only thing holding him back from agreeing to Shinrei's offer was his own jealousy at Yuya's obvious attraction to the silvery haired boy. He sucked in a breath and ran his hand through his now short hair. "Fine. We'll protect her together."

"Good. We must be going; we are to have dinner at Taihaku's tonight. Perhaps, you could meet Yuya after her shift ends at ten tonight to escort her home." Shinrei said making the suggestion as a gesture of trust.

Kyo nodded. "I'll meet her." He turned and walked away without another glance at the other two boys.

"Are you sure about this Shinrei?" Keikoku asked his brother nodding his head towards Kyo's retreating figure.

"Surprisingly, I am sure about trusting him with her." Shinrei said quietly.

"Why? You hate him."

"Because, even though she cannot see it; he looks at her with a tenderness a man only directs towards the woman he loves and knowing the type of person Kyo Mibu is, he would go to any lengths to protect some he loves; it is better that we work with him as protecting her will only become more difficult from here forward." Shinrei said firmly; his amber eyes shining with determination to protect Yuya; he would not lose her the way he had lost Saisei.

--

Akira kept his back pressed against the alley wall, his deep strawberry blond hair hidden in the shadows of the sun deprived street. He watched as Tokito pushed open a door further down from his position and shut it behind her. He shook his head; his frustration getting the better of him. She had seemed on edge all day during school, and she had not even reacted when he had teased her after their math class. Tokito never backed down from his teasing, in fact she always retorted with a sharp witty remark or insult. Her silence and nervous fidgeting all day had alerted him to something being off, so here he was in black pants and a dark blue button down shirt, having quickly changed after school and then followed her from her house to their current location. He relaxed against the wall he was pressed against; he would wait for her to emerge.

Tokito was not aware of the shadow following her; she was too upset by what she had overheard her brother saying to their father last night. Kyo had come home very late in a rage; he had stormed into their father's study and told him that Hishigi, one of the four had come to Yuya's apartment and threatened to hurt her, after revealing that Bon and his family were in danger. Tokito was furious with Hishigi for threatening Yuya; Tokito knew they needed to use the girl's inheritance to their benefit, but she thought they had agreed to not physically harm Yuya, except as a very last resort which they surely had not reached.

"Tokito? What are you doing here?" Hishigi questioned from his place at the white desk in the four's meeting room.

"I came to ask you why you felt the need to make a threat against the life of Yuya Shiina?" Tokito said her voice cooling several degrees as she watched him.

Hishigi swore under his breath; he had not planned on the other three knowing about his meeting with Kyo, but he had been a fool to think Kyo would immediately go home and discuss his threats with his father, which was probably when Tokito had overheard about his deception. Hishigi took a deep calming breath. "Tokito, I do not have to explain myself to you."

"No, but I'm sure my uncle will be very interested in you actions." Tokito said fiercely.

Hishigi rose to his feet and moved to stand before the young girl, towering over her. "You should know better than to threaten me Tokito."

"I'm not, Hishigi, but I want to know what scared you enough that you were so worried for Akari that you threatened Yuya." Tokito said earnestly.

"The one who now calls himself the Master of the twelve attempted to assassinate Yukimura Sanada yesterday, but the Sanada family is not his only target. He also desires to bend the Masamune family to his will. He is filled with his lust for power and money and will stop at nothing to get what he wants; he is also smart and cunning and aware that Dante's weakness is in his two adopted children, so he will use them as leverage." Hishigi said sadly.

"You mean he'll try to kill Akari and Akira to make a point to Bon?" Tokito asked horrified.

Hishigi nodded grimly. "Yes, Tokito, I threatened Yuya's life to inspire Kyo to keep Akari safe."

"So you still love her?" Tokito softly questioned.

Hishigi nodded again. "Tokito, when you truly love someone, you always love them even when they want nothing to do with you."

"I understand your fear; Akari and Akira are very dear to me as well, but you cannot threaten Yuya. I believe it is quite possible that my demon of an older brother has fallen in love with her, and if he thought she was in danger from you, he would not hesitate to retaliate." Tokito advised.

"I understand, and I hope you use your discretion before telling any of the others about this conversation." Hishigi said his voice strained.

Tokito nodded. "For now, you have my silence, but Hishigi if anything happens to Yuya because of you, I won't help protect you from Kyo." She turned and walked out of the white room. When she was finally back out in the alley, she let her tough exterior fade and felt herself start to shake as she thought back over Hishigi's revelation that Akari and Akira were in trouble, serious trouble. She put her hand to her forehead trying to stop the torrent of mental images of Akira being killed in some horrible fashion.

Tokito had known Akira all of her life; they were the same age and went through school together. He challenged her like no other boy ever had, and somewhere along the way, if she was completely honest she had fallen for him. Today, he had been teasing her after their math class and she could not even look at him for fear he would see how scared she was, scared for him, scared of losing him. She knew her brothers were not let her date Akira, even if he was interested in her. She sighed as she thought over how all the girls in their year flirted with him; he could have any girl, why would he want her. She did not have the long silky black hair of her friend Rei or the curvy womanly figure of her friend Yura. Tokito considered herself to be rather plain, so she knew there was no way Akira would ever return her affection. She let her mind drift back to the dancing lesson they had shared together almost three years ago; she had felt safe in his arms and another feeling she was not sure how to describe but it had made her whole body feel as if it was caught in the middle of a firestorm.

She shook her head to clear the emotions that memory still conjured and walked out of the alley; she was just passing another street, when someone clamped their hand over her mouth and pulled her into a deserted building. She was shocked to look up and see the face of the boy she had just been thinking about staring down at her. "Akira, what the hell are you doing?"

"Following you, you stupid girl. What the hell are you doing in this part of town by yourself? You could have been attacked, raped, murdered!" His voice was rising with each passing word he threw at her.

Tokito ignored the little flip flop her stomach did when she realized he was worried about her and instead let her temper unleash on him for following her. "How dare you follow me? What right do you have to stick your nose in my business?"

Akira ignored her questions; he would not be deterred. "Why did you come to this part of town? What are you up to? And, don't lie and say you aren't up to anything because if this was an innocent trip one of your brothers would have accompanied you."

Tokito scowl at him and decided to ignore his questions and just leave, but when she went to walk past him he grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him, encasing her with his arms so she could not get free. "Let me go, Akira." She said pushing on his chest, but her attempts to escape were only half-hearted because she felt the sensation of the firestorm burning across her skin where his arms were currently touching her.

"No, I will not let you go until you tell me what you are up to. How can I protect you if you shut me out?" Akira demanded his pale blue eyes sparking with frustration.

"Why do you want to protect me? Why do you care if something happens to me?" Tokito asked her voice becoming slightly higher pitched as her emotions went into overdrive.

Akira looked down at her and saw she wanted a genuine answer and any thoughts of a flippant remark were erased from his mind, and he answered her honestly. "Because you are the one I think of most." And then he lowered his lips to hers.

--

**A/N: **I really hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. Please review and let me know what you think!!

Hugs!

**Next Chapter: **Kyoshiro confronts Sakuya, the Master has a devious plan to kill Sasuke, and Muramasa accepts the challenges issued against his sons for Friday's tournament.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **So here's the next installment gang; I'm sorry for the delay, between my new job and trying to keep up with all of the stories I am writing; it takes me a lot longer to post. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and who added the story to their alerts and favs lists.

-I do not own SDK-

--

Yuya walked past Kyo, suppressing the urge to slap the smirk off his face; he was waiting for her after work to walk her home the same way he had been waiting the past two nights. But, she had not spoken a word to him since Tuesday night the first night she found him waiting for her. She sighed as she remembered the argument they had gotten into on the way to her apartment; she was exhausted and slightly disheveled from the busy night she had running around the dining room like a crazed woman, as she attempted to keep all of her customers happy, and Kyo had made some horrible comment about looking like a dog had puked on her. She had nearly burst into tears, but her stubborn pride had taken over and instead she had started to swear at him, and then she had started to demand he take her to the tournament with him on Friday, but he had refused even though she had badgered him the rest of the way to her apartment and for an hour afterwards, while he watched her work on her homework. When he had finally snapped at her nagging and fiercely told her he would never let her set foot in that horrible place, she had told him she would never talk to him again. And, much to Kyo's surprise, she still had not spoken a word to him.

She was also giving Keikoku and Shinrei the cold shoulder since they both refused to take her with them to the tournament and had actually agreed with Kyo. Yuya sighed as she climbed the steps to her apartment; she had tried last night to walk in and shut the door in his face so he would leave her alone, but he had simply pushed her out of the way and made some disparaging remark about weak women. She did not even try locking him out tonight, and she merely unlocked the door and walked inside; a scowl marred her face as he chuckled at her resignation to his intent to stay with her each night until she fell asleep. She turned and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, very mature, Yuya, but sticking your tongue out at me and continuing to refuse to speak with me is not going to change my mind." Kyo said, a cocky smile hanging on his lips.

She frowned and closed her eyes as she leaned against the wall of her small hallway; she tried to think of someone else who could get her into the tournament, when suddenly a face appeared in her mind. A big smile blossomed across her face as she raced to her bedroom and pulled out her cell phone. "Hey, yeah, I know it's late, sorry I just got off of work, but can you come over?" Yuya was quiet as she listened to the person on the other end of the phone. "Great. I'll see you then." She hung up the phone; her smile grew even larger as she began to formulate what she would say when the person arrived shortly.

Kyo had followed her into her room, and he could not help but feel slightly nervous at the smile on her face; she was most certainly up to something, and he knew he was not going to be happy with what ever she had planned. "Yuya, who did you just call?"

She did not look at him or respond, deciding she was not going to break her silent treatment of him. She walked over and grabbed her math and chemistry books and sat down to get some of the homework done that she had not been able to finish in school. Kyo sat down at the table so that he was directly across from her; he had finished his own homework while she had been at work. He watched amused as her tiny brow furrowed while she worked her way through a problem, and he smiled when she finally figured it out and her eyes lit up. He was about to reach across the table and take her hand, to try and convince her to stop being angry with him, but a knock at her door interrupted his plan. She was on her feet and to the door before he could stop her. She flung open the door and grinned at the person smiling down at her. "Tora!" She exclaimed and gave him a big hug.

Benitora hugged her back. "I got here as quickly as I could."

"Come on in, we'll go talk in my room." When she pulled his hand and led him inside, she was surprised to see he wasn't alone. "Oh, hi, Mahiro. I guess you had to come with him; I suppose his father hasn't relented any on the whole body guard issue. Well, come on in, you can keep the big arrogant jerk company while Benitora and I discuss a couple things privately."

Kyo and Mahiro's eyes met and the tension in the air was obvious to everyone, but Yuya, who was determined to drag Benitora into her room to convince him to get her into the tournament someway. Benitora glanced between Kyo and Mahiro surprised by the hostile looks his young body guard was giving Mibu. "Mahiro, I'll be right out."

She nodded and moved out of the doorway, shutting the door behind her. Kyo held his arm out, blocking Yuya and Benitora from passing. "What are you playing at, Yuya?" He asked his crimson eyes blazing with irritation at the sight of Benitora in her apartment; he did not hate the young prince, but Benitora's possessiveness and open proclamations of his love and devotion to Yuya grated on Kyo's nerves.

She glared up at him and then ducked under his arm and stormed into her bedroom. Benitora followed, throwing Kyo a smirk as he did so. "Don't worry, Kyo. If you hear strange noises coming from behind the door, that's just my future wife and I enjoying each other's company."

Kyo snarled and was about to punch the cocky crown prince, but Mahiro was suddenly standing between them. "Don't even think about it, Kyo." She said fiercely.

He growled and watched as Benitora walked into Yuya's room and shut her door, and when he felt Mahiro move away from him to the living room, he followed her and sat down on the recliner since she was sitting on the couch. "Why do you protect that idiot?" He asked after a few moments.

Mahiro appraised him as she responded. "There is more to Hidetada than meets the eye; he is a compassionate person, and he is far stronger than he seems. He will be a good emperor one day."

"Hn. The emperor is just a figure head anymore anyway." Kyo muttered.

Mahiro smiled, but she did not dispute his words; she knew her ex was jealous that another man was in Yuya's room with her. "She's really something special to you, isn't she?"

Kyo raised his eyes from the floor and looked at the dark haired girl he had once cared about. He did not respond; he merely returned his eyes to watching the infuriating, tiny blonde's bedroom door, wondering what the little vixen was up to that required the presence of the crown prince. He wondered briefly if she was trying to make him jealous, but he knew she had stopped that since their last kiss a few nights ago. He sighed at the fact that she had not let him touch her since; he was furious with her for not understanding why he was refusing to take her with him tomorrow night. She would be a sitting target during the tournament, and while he was fighting, she easily could be taken by someone wishing to gain control of her inheritance.

Yuya was actually aware that Kyo was worried about her safety, even if she did not know about the property she owned that was coveted by so many. She smiled at Tora, who was sitting next to her on her bed. "Tora, I need a huge favor."

"Anything you want Yuya; I live to make you happy." Tora said ardently.

Yuya nodded. "Great, then you can find a way to get me into the tournament tomorrow night."

Benitora's smile fell, and he nervously clasped his hands together. "Uh, what tournament?"

"Don't play dumb with me Hidetada!" Yuya raged in a harsh whisper, so Kyo would not overhear. "You always have your pulse on this kind of stuff because whether you will admit it or not, you are determined to protect that which is important to you, so you would make sure to be part of some tournament where the movers and shakers in Japan's less than savory circles make their business agreements and air their differences."

Benitora gulped; she had used his proper name. She only did that when she was really steamed. "Okay. I know about it, but I don't think it is the kind of place you want to go."

"It is and if you won't help me, I guess I'll just have to find someone else I can depend on other than my oldest friend." She said crossing her arms and looking away from him.

"Don't do that Yuya, I wouldn't feel right about you being there with anyone else but me; I wouldn't trust them to protect you. I'll take you, but you have to do everything I say." He said slowly, making sure to emphasize the last part.

She nodded and threw her arms around his neck. "I'll do everything you say, right down to the letter. I promise; this means so much to me. Thank you Tora."

Benitora blushed as she continued to praise him. "But don't tell, Kyo. Okay?" He said after a moment. "I think he'd kill me."

She nodded. "Of course not, should I go home with you after school tomorrow."

"Yes. I think that will be best; then we can sneak out together and go to the tournament." He said after a moment's consideration.

"Excellent, would you like a cup of tea?" She asked as she rose to her feet, overjoyed that she had not needed to beg Tora more for his consent.

When the two of them emerged from her bedroom and then stepped into the living room, Kyo and Mahiro rose to their feet. Yuya for the first time noticed how strained the other two were with one another. She turned to Tora and raised an eyebrow. He shrugged as he replied. "They used to date, but then Mahiro caught him in bed with another girl."

Mahiro blushed furiously, and Yuya's mouth dropped open, but she did not say anything since the other girl was obviously uncomfortable with the topic; not to mention Kyo looked ready to strangle Tora. Mahiro cleared her throat after an uncomfortable moment of silence. "Hidetada, we should go your father was angry enough as it is that you left so late in the evening."

He nodded and leaned over and kissed Yuya's cheek, pretending he didn't see Kyo's fist clench. "I'll be waiting for you in the east parking lot after classes tomorrow."

She nodded and hugged him, before walking him and Mahiro out of her apartment. She locked the door and when she turned around Kyo was standing behind her, blocking her from retreating into the apartment away from him. "What the hell is that about? What did he mean he's meeting you in the parking lot after school?"

Yuya glared up at him, furious at his possessiveness when he hadn't even claimed her as his girlfriend. She decided the only thing to ensure he didn't dig further into what her and Tora were planning was to piss him off enough that he would be too mad at her to pay attention to what she did for the next twenty-four hours. "I've decided to allow Tora to take me on a date, so we are going to spend some time together tomorrow after school."

Kyo swore and walked back into the kitchen and grabbed his keys off the table and stormed past her and out of the apartment. Yuya flinched when the door slammed; she whispered against it as a solitary tear fell down her cheek. "I'm sorry to hurt you, Kyo, but I have to do what I must to ensure I find out who killed my brother."

--

Kyoshiro was sitting in the living room, flipping through the channels. He stopped when he saw his father's face on one of them. Apparently, there was a press conference about the new taxation law and reporters were asking his father his thoughts. He smiled at how respected his father was by the media and public; he knew his father's opinion would influence many votes on the matter. He heard a door open and turned off the television. "I'm glad you came." He said softly.

"You said it was very important." Sakuya said tenderly, smiling as her boyfriend rose to his feet and turned to face her.

"It is. I had a conversation with Yukimura that was very disturbing the other day." Kyoshiro said.

"Oh, what did Yukimura have to say?" She asked innocently.

"He said you have taken a place among the twelve, one of the most notorious, criminal gangs in Japan." He responded, his blue eyes reflecting the conflict in his heart.

She laughed, waving her hand. "Well, Yukimura always is such a joker. I can't believe you've let this worry you so much. Do you really see me as the criminal type?"

He measured her for a moment and did not sense anything off from her normal sweet, gentle personal aura. He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "I guess not. I'm sorry I brought it up."

She walked over and leaned up and kissed his cheek gently. "Don't worry about it, Kyoshiro. I know you have a lot on your plate with school and the press your father has been receiving about the big taxation law; I saw the reporters camped out at the end of your driveway."

He nodded. "How about I make us a late night snack? Are you going to be sleeping over?"

She smiled and nodded her head in reply. "Yes, I think a snack will be wonderful, and I will stay since it is so late."

Kyoshiro excused himself and went down the hall to the kitchen; Sakuya sighed with relief that her boyfriend had so easily believed her deceit. She pulled out her phone and sent Shindara a text message, and she suddenly felt a menacing presence behind her and turned to see Kyo standing in the door way. "What are you doing, Sakuya?"

She flashed him a sweet smile. "Kyo, you startled me."

"I'm sure. So, tell me, how does it feel to sell your soul to the one who calls himself Master? A man who has committed atrocities that should not even be mentioned out loud."

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about." Sakuya said feigning ignorance.

Kyo chuckled. "My brother may be blinded by your feminine wiles but I am not, so cut the crap."

She glared at him for several moments. "You would think the worst of me, Kyo, just because you are jealous that I'm with Kyoshiro and not you."

The smirk that had been on Kyo's face fell and was replaced by a scowl. "You're delusional if you think I harbor jealousy or any other feelings for you, Sakuya. I was over you the minute I realized you were playing my younger brother and I against one another. I do not have time for that kind of bullshit."

"And, the lovely little Shiina girl, her bullshit doesn't bother you?" Sakuya said darkly.

Kyo growled softly. "Leave Yuya out of this; you are not even worthy of speaking her name."

Sakuya laughed. "You're delusional if you think you can protect her, Kyo. She's at the very heart of everything right now, and soon, she will be taken from you forever."

Kyo was about to grab a hold of Sakuya and shake her until she told him what she was talking about, but his brother returned and threw them questioning glances. Kyo stormed out of the living room and went down the hallway to his bedroom. He threw himself on his futon and stared at the ceiling; he did not normally feel fear; it was the most foreign emotion to him, but when it came to Yuya, he was overrun by the fear of not being able to protect her. He realized that Sakuya was making a threat on behalf of the twelve. He picked up his phone and called Akira; he would need his help on this matter.

--

Sasuke yawned and smiled at the person lying on the floor next to him. "Don't you think it's time we call it a night? Otherwise, we'll be so tired tomorrow we will certainly flunk our history test despite all of this time we've spent studying."

The dark haired girl, with large round glasses giggled. "Very true." She packed up her books and notes; she took the hand Sasuke offered her. "Thanks Sasuke."

"No problem, Santera. Come on, I'll walk you home." He said sticking his hands in his pocket and following her out of the living room.

"You don't have to; it's only ten blocks." Santera said softly, even though she was secretly pleased he wanted to walk her home; Sasuke was by far the most popular boy in their class, and for some reason, he was her friend, despite the fact that she had huge glasses and was socially awkward because she did not open herself up to people and let them close to her, not to mention her shoulder length hair was not easy to style and usually just hung straight and flat.

Sasuke chuckled. "Don't be silly, let's go." He said pushing open the door for her to walk through. He groaned when Yukimura suddenly appeared behind them and made some embarrassing comment about not deflowering the lovely young lady. "Yukimura, I'm going to kill you when I get back."

Santera had giggled at Yukimura's antics, and she quickly followed the now sulking Sasuke. She picked up her pace so she could walk beside him, but her satchel was heavy and she tried shifting the weight to her other shoulder, but she stumbled slightly. She gasped when Sasuke effortless pulled her bag off her shoulder and began to carry it.

"Girls are so weak." He muttered, his amber eyes staring straight ahead allowing him to pretend he did not see Santera's eyes glowing at his actions; things were too dangerous right now for the Sanada family, and he could not risk Santera getting hurt if anyone were to find out that he had a crush on his long time friend and classmate.

She crossed her arms and huffed. "We are not. You'd be surprised at just how tough I really am."

He laughed at her indignation. "Well, who knows Santera, maybe one of these days I'll let you spar with me in the Sanada dojo."

She smiled and looked up at Sasuke; he was taller than most of the boys their age, who hadn't started to grow yet. Sasuke was about twelve centimeters taller than her; she could almost swear he grew a centimeter a week lately. His aura had strengthened considerably too; she had heard from someone who had attended the junior martial arts tournament that Sasuke had won first place easily against the best martial artists in the world. The two walked in a comfortable silence until they reached Santera's house. She turned to him once more as he handed back her bag. "Thanks Sasuke." Before she could stop herself she leaned up and kissed his cheek before running through her front door.

Sasuke touched his cheek stunned and watched her retreating back; when she was safely inside, he turned and felt a smirk forming on his lips as he pulled out his yoyo and started back towards the Sanada manor, after all Yukimura still had to pay for his teasing.

Santera bounded into the house and dropped her backpack down on the floor; she called into her parents who were watching the late night news to let them know she was home safely. She walked up the stairs and down the hall to her room and gasped when she saw someone standing in her dark room. She turned on the light and let out a sigh of relief. "Shindara, what are you doing here? I didn't think we had a meeting for until right before the tournament."

"Well, we were not scheduled to, but the Master has a mission for you to accomplish." Shindara said quietly.

"You're not happy about this assignment." Santera observed.

Shindara sighed. "No, I am not happy about it, and you will not be either, but it is not our place as members of the twelve to question the Master's orders."

Santera nodded as a feeling of dread stole over her; she had only joined the twelve to obtain money to pay for her grandmother's health needs and for the eventual health needs of her mother and herself, since her grandmother's condition was genetic. "What is the task?"

He handed her a vial of clear liquid. "You are to put this liquid in a drink and give it to Sasuke Sarutobi of the Sanada family."

Santera stared at it with wide, fearful eyes. "No, not Sasuke. I won't do it; he's my friend, my only real friend. I won't hurt him."

Shindara sighed again, seeing how upset the young girl was about her task. "I know he is your friend and so does the Master; it is why he gave you the assignment of assassinating him. And, you know the rules of the twelve, fail to complete a task and the punishment is to lose everything you love, your parents, your sickly grandmother, and anyone else including Sasuke. This way you only lose Sasuke."

Santera began to cry and slumped down on her bed, feeling defeated. "I had no idea the deal I struck was with heartless monsters."

Shindara nodded understandingly, but he offered her no counsel or comfort. He disappeared from her room before she looked up again. Santera stared at the vial in her hand and began to cry harder. "Oh, Sasuke, please forgive me."

--

Muramasa came into the house to find his oldest child sitting in the dark, smoking a cigarette and drinking a bottle of imported beer. "Rough day?" He asked coming to sit down beside him.

Kyo nodded. "You could say that."

"Want to talk about it?" Muramasa asked with a small smile.

Kyo watched as a servant walked in and handed his father a glass of scotch. "You've them so well trained." He said when the servant had left.

Muramasa shrugged. "I take it Yuya is still not talking to you."

Kyo shook his head and let out a frustrated growl. "No, and she made a date to go out with the damn crown prince of Japan."

"Hidetada? Hmm, they were childhood friends if I remember correctly. Are you jealous?" Muramasa asked gently.

"No, not really; I just have a feeling she is up to something and could end up getting herself hurt." Kyo replied; his crimson eyes staring into the darkness of the room.

Muramasa nodded. "Well, if she is with Hidetada then she will have his protection watching over her as well. Her father, Gohan, was also a very dear friend to Ieyasu. The emperor would never let harm come to his son or to the daughter of his old friend."

"I wish I felt reassured, but I can't shake this feeling that something is going to happen tomorrow night at the tournament, something bad." Kyo said taking another swig of his beer.

"I received you and your brother's challenges today." Muramasa said quietly.

"Who do we face?" Kyo asked, glad for the distraction from his worry about Yuya.

"Your brother will face White Crow from Genma's group, and you my son will face Haira of the twelve." Muramasa said his voice sad, as the reality that his sons would be in deadly combat in twenty-four hours sunk in.

Kyo smiled; his sharp canine teeth glistening in the darkness. "Excellent, I can't wait to bash Haira's skull in for what he did to Yuya."

Muramasa chuckled. "I thought you would be excited when you heard who your challenge was; I guess he asked his boss for a chance at you to get his own revenge."

"He doesn't stand a chance." Kyo said arrogantly. "No one stands a chance against me."

--

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, please review.

**Next Chapter: **It's tournament time!!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **I want to apologize to all of my readers for taking so long to update; I had a little bit of a writer's block and then a dilemma with the direction I wanted to take the story, but both of those issues have been resolved, so I will try to write more and update faster.

Thank you for everyone who reviewed the last chapter and who added it to their favs or alerts lists.

-I do not own SDK-

--

Kyo glowered at Benitora through every one of their classes on Friday, and Benitora simply smiled at the other boy, but he made no arrogant comment to Kyo because Benitora did not want to give Kyo a reason to speak to him. Honestly, the crown prince was slightly afraid that Kyo would murder him the instant he found out Benitora was sneaking Yuya into the tournament tonight. He drummed his long fingers against his desk as he tried to remember which member of the twelve was Ajira; he vaguely remembered that the last Ajira was defeated only a year ago, by the new Ajira, whose true name was Akira Masamune. Benitora knew the previous Ajira had been a seasoned fighter, so the new Ajira must been ever more fierce a competitor. Benitora felt a smile tugging at his lips; he was anxious for a good fight.

The bell sounded, signaling the end of classes for the day. Benitora leapt out of his seat and raced down the hall; he could feel Kyo trailing quickly after him. "Shit." He murmured.

Kyo glared at the back of the retreating prince's head as he quickened his pace so he did not lose the idiot in the now crammed hallways. He saw a head of pink hair dash out a side door, and he took the same exit. He frowned when he saw Yuya leaning up against a tree, waiting for Benitora. "Yuya! Wait." Kyo ordered.

Yuya squeezed her arms tighter around the three books in her arms and frowned at the dark haired boy moving towards her. "What is it Kyo?"

"You aren't going anywhere with him." Kyo said; his red eyes shining brightly in the afternoon sun.

"Get over yourself, Kyo. I'm not some servant whom you are allowed to dictated orders to; I'm an independent woman, who does whatever she wants whenever she wants." Yuya stated; her green eyes glowing with defiance.

Benitora shrugged at Kyo and leaned over and whispered in Yuya's ear that they had better get going if they were going to make their reservations. Yuya knew what he meant and nodded, but she was stopped from leaving when Kyo's hand shot out and grabbed her gently by the crook of her elbow. His voice was almost pleading as he stared into her eyes. "Yuya, please, don't go. I can't explain it, but I have a bad feeling that if you go with him something is going to happen tonight, and I won't be there to protect you."

Yuya's eyes softened slightly at the concern the usually stoic boy was showing her. She took a step towards him and gave him a small smile, which fell away as the lies rolled off her tongue. "You wouldn't be with me anyway; you have that thing to attend, remember? And, besides, it's just a dinner date, not the end of the world. I'll see you tomorrow, why don't you come over for lunch."

Kyo let his hand drop from her arm; he knew she would not changer her mind, and if he tried restraining her, her champion prince would make a scene, causing her to only become angry and distant with him. He nodded before leaning down to brush a small kiss against her cheek. "Be careful tonight."

She nodded and walked away, following Tora to his car as she resisted the urge to run back and wrap her arms around Kyo and not let him go. She nodded at Mahiro, who was already sitting in the back seat. "You can sit upfront, Mahiro."

The quiet bodyguard shook her head. "No, I am fine back here, please take the front passenger seat, Yuya."

Yuya complied and smiled as Tora climbed behind the wheel and slipped on a pair of sunglasses. The prince turned and smiled at each of the girls in the car with him. "Ladies, hang on tight; I'm in the mood to drive really fast."

Yuya tightly clenched the passenger arm rest tightly as Benitora swerved through the streets, narrowly missing a delivery truck and a street sign. When they finally reached the royal palace, Yuya quickly climbed out of the car and drew several deep breaths. She turned and glared at the smiling crown prince, who was giving her a goofy grin as his eyes squinted in the brightness of the afternoon sun. "Tora, you're a psychotic drive; an utter maniac behind the wheel. Your father should use his connections to push a law through: banning you from ever operating a motorized vehicle again."

Benitora's mouth fell open with shock and disappointment at Yuya's outburst, and Mahiro burst into a fit of giggles. Any retort, Benitora may have made to Yuya's declaration of his poor driving skill was cut off by the sudden arrival of the emperor. "Yuya Shiina, my old eyes are happy to see your beautiful smiling face inside the palace walls again." Ieyasu said striding over to where Yuya was standing. "And, you are right; my son behind the wheel of a car is a threat to society."

Yuya laughed and smiled up at the emperor; a man she admired and respected. "Thank you, your Excellency. I am honored to be here and happy to see you again as well."

Ieyasu chuckled. "Oh, Yuya, stop being so formal; you are the daughter of Gohan Shiina, a man who I admired greatly and loved as my brother. You will always be welcomed in my home."

Yuya's smiled widened, but her response to the emperor was cut off by Benitora grabbing her hand and yanking her away. He grumbled under his breath about his father the entire way until the reached his room. Yuya gave Mahiro a small smile as she stopped several meters from the prince's bedroom door. Yuya could see in the other girl's eyes, her love for Tora; she only hoped her idiot friend realized soon what was right in front of him.

"Yuya, here put this on." Tora said grabbing a dark cloak from his closet and tossing it to her. "You'll have to wear this tonight and keep the hood up at all times, no one must see your face or suspect who you are while we are at the tournament."

Yuya slung the cloak over her arm and touched it tentatively. "Alright, but if I'm wearing your black robe, what are you going to be wearing?"

Tora's eyes widened with excitement. "Well, you see, I have a special cloak I wear tonight, one stating my triumphant victory over a high ranking fighter for one of the powerful criminal groups."

Yuya's lips curled into a frown. "You fight for criminals?"

Tora scratched his head frantically. "Well, ha, see, that's kind of a funny story. I agreed to fight for this group, which technically is criminal in nature, but you, ah, see, I need to fight with them in order to get close to the more powerful and high ranking groups fighters."

"Why? Tora, I thought you would have a way in but I never figured you were actually fighting for one of the groups, one of them which may have killed my brother." Yuya said angrily.

"Yuya, I'm not there to side with them or work with them. Don't you get it? I am there to find out who killed Nozomu. I'm going to find them and bring them to justice so you can finally be at peace with his death." Benitora said passionately.

Yuya felt her mouth open, and she flung herself at her oldest friend, enveloping him in a big hug. "Oh, Tora, you big idiot, I love you for doing something so very brave and stupid."

He hugged her back, whispering quietly in her ear. "If only really did love me the way I love you."

She pulled back and stared up at him, wiping away the tears that had formed. "I'm sorry, Tora, I wish I could be in love with you the way you want me to but …"

He gave a small chuckle. "It's okay. I know; it's Kyo."

Yuya's mouth opened to protest his claim, but then she closed it and said nothing for a few moments. "You know, silly Tora, there is a girl who is in love with you."

He shrugged. "I'm the crown prince, and a darn good looking one, there's plenty of girls in love with me." He walked back to his closet and pulled out a white and red tiger striped robe; he flung it around over his arm. "Let's not worry about matters of the heart right now. I have a tournament match to win, and you and I have a killer to find and bring to justice."

She nodded. "I can just feel that something is going to happen tonight, Tora. Something that will let us finally know what happened to my brother."

He nodded. "Then, let's go, Yuya. The tournament will begin shortly."

--

The white walls seemed to close in on Tokito as she listened to the plot unfolding around her from her three coconspirators. "You three are serious?"

Fubuki nodded. "Yes, niece; you must come tonight. The crowds grow uneasy with only three of the four of us present at the tournaments; your presence is required to alleviate this unrest and assure everyone that the four are still a powerful, united front."

Yuan yawned and stretched back on the couch. "It has been decided already, Tokito, and besides, you'll be hidden by the cloak and surrounded by the three of us. No one will come near you, and your identity will remain a secret, so just relax."

Hishigi stared down at his desk, frowning at whatever paperwork he was currently in the midst of finishing. "Tokito is right to worry, but she still must do this." He raised his eyes to meet the stares of his three associates. "Muramasa is the most intuitive man I have ever met, and he could very well sense his daughter's presence in the tournament arena. Tokito, you must make sure face is securely hidden at all times; your voice is silent. If you are spoken to, one of the three of us will answer."

Tokito snorted. "Who would be bold enough to dare to speak to one of the four of us?"

Yuan's fiery eyes flashed with irritation. "Only a handful of men are daring enough to address us directly at the tournament. Three of them live in the same house as you; the others are: your father's lifetime friend, Dante Masamune, that meddlesome brat, Yukimura Sanada, the foolish heir of the emperor, and lastly, the biggest thorn in our side, the one who calls himself the Master, who humorously has taken the name of the legendary Oda Nobunaga."

Tokito nodded. "I will be careful to stay hidden and keep my voice silent, and my identity will remain a secret because it must for our goals to be achieved."

"Great! Now that we've gotten that worked out, let's get going. The limo is outside the alley, waiting for us." Yuan said rising to his feet and running a hand through his short, blondish, white hair. "Tonight's tournament will prove to be most interesting."

Fubuki nodded; his long mane seemed to glow about his head in the bright white room. "Yes, indeed; I think our two favorite brothers will be surprised by the last minute changes that have been made to their fighting roster."

"Yes, I am anxious to see how they react to their new challenges." Hishigi said quietly.

"Do you think it's wise, risking them getting hurt by letting them fight others?" Tokito questioned.

Yuan chuckled. "Tokito, you've never watched the two of them spar each other; fighting one another in the tournament would be more risky than what we've decided to do. Shinrei is the best candidate to fight Yukimura; they are evenly matched. And, Keikoku will tear that foolish bitch Indara apart, especially after she had the nerve to approach him publicly."

"She hurt that girl too; the one he cares about, his friend the Shiina girl." Fubuki mused. "Yes, watching our star pupils will be most enjoyable, Yuan."

Fubuki threw a large black and crimson robe over his shoulders and watched as the others followed suit; their robes matching in color. Fubuki led them outside to the limo. The tinted windows hid their identities as they drove through the darkening city of Tokyo.

--

Kyoshiro's long thin fingers reached out from under the long sleeves of his solid black cloak to adjust his hood. Although, he would soon be entering the fighting ring and removing his cloak; he preferred to keep it firmly in place when sitting in the crowd; his father told him stories of how contestants had found their throats slit before they even made it to their match when the tournament had first begun many years ago. Now, everyone, even spectators wore a cloak to hide their identity. He glanced to his side and could barely make out his brother's profile; he knew Kyo was tense. He had overheard his brother voicing his concerns to their father about Yuya before they had left the house.

"Kyoshiro, keep your head low." Muramasa whispered so only his youngest son could hear him. "I have a bad feeling about tonight, and I want both of you to be on your guard."

Kyo did not respond but merely nodded in acknowledgement of his father's words. His gaze was flickering around the crowd; he too felt a strong feeling of foreboding, and then his crimson eyes landed on a figure entering the ring in an ostentatious red and white tiger striped robe, followed by a shorter figure in a solid black robe. "No!" Kyo growled.

"What's wrong, Kyo?" Muramasa asked alarmed by his son's sudden outburst; Kyo never spoke until the tournament was over.

"That fool brought her here." He said as he began to push through the crowd, but a firm grip on his elbow stopped him.

"No son, confronting them would only alert everyone as to who is hidden beneath her cloak. We must act normally, and you can retrieve her from him once the tournament has ended." Muramasa said firmly.

Kyo muttered a curse and nodded, agreeing with his father. The three Mibu men made their way to some free seats over looking the arena floor, which housed a large roped off fighting ring. The seats were soon filled with spectators; many of who had various business dealings riding on the outcome of these fights. The crowd soon settled as a small, old woman, her back gnarled with age came to the center of the ring. She was called Grandmother because no one knew her real name; she was the one who led the tournament. She was the only referee and her judgment was without question. She took a microphone and the crowd silenced as she cleared her throat.

"Good evening honored guests of the Night Tournament." Her gravely voice said, echoing through the arena. "We will begin shortly, will the twelve scheduled fighters please make their way to the arena floor."

Kyo and Kyoshiro rose to their feet and walked down the aisle steps to the iron gates that were the only way onto the arena floor. Two burly men wearing white cloaks, without hoods, opened the door for the two brothers. Kyo and Kyoshiro watched as the other twelve fighters came to stand near them. Kyo glared at Benitora in his horrible robe, wanting more than anything to go over and punch the fool, but he stayed in his place returning his gaze to Grandmother, who was hobbling over to them.

"Now chaps, listen to Grandmother; this is not a blood match, so you fight until submission is given, not to death. I can also call the match if a winner is clearly shown. First up, White Crow and Kyoshiro Mibu." Grandmother said.

In the stands, Muramasa felt a familiar presence take the seat next to him that his sons had just vacated. Under his hood he smiled as he quietly said. "Glad to see you could make it, Bon. Any news on why Genma felt the need to challenge one of my sons?"

Bon chuckled. "I suspect old friend that it has to do with Kyo insulting him the other day, when he went to ask him to give his cousin another chance."

Muramasa's frown was hidden from view by his hood, but his tone was all Bontenmaru needed to hear to realize his friend was worried. "This does not bode well; the tournament fights at this level are not to be used to settle petty vindictive grudges. I just hope they are not planning something which could result in Kyoshiro being hurt."

Bon shook his head. "I wouldn't worry about him so much my friend; he's one of the greatest fighters I know; it will take much more than one of Genma's goons to hurt him."

"We shall see shortly, for they are entering the ring now." Muramasa murmured turning his attention back to the center floor; where Kyoshiro was removing his outer cloak and handing it to his brother, whose hood was still over his face. Across the ring from the youngest Mibu son, White Crow threw his white robe to the ground and an arrogant smirk appeared under his pointy nose.

"Prepare to be defeated Mibu." White Crow taunted.

Kyoshiro's blue eyes were calm as he drew his sword; he whispered softly to it. "Shibien, fight with me now old friend, help me to victory."

Grandmother raised her hand in the hair and swiftly dropped it, signaling the match had begun. White Crow wasted no time as he leapt into the air and brought one of his two blades down on Kyoshiro's head. Kyoshiro nimbly sidestepped his attack and watched as the other man gave him a small smile, before beginning to circle around him.

"Kyoshiro, I know what a great fighter you are, but I am White Crow; known as the invisible warrior." White Crow launched another assault and this time the tip of his blade nicked Kyoshiro's shoulder.

Kyoshiro swore but he did not lower his guard as he continued to block his opponent's attacks; he imagined his brother was going to make fun of him for letting such a weak warrior cause him to shed blood. "Shit." He swore again as he almost was hit again. "I've had enough of this." He dodged the latest attack and brought Shibien down upon the other man's head.

When one of White Crow's curved swords shattered; the white haired man let out an explicative. "How in the hell did you do that?"

Kyoshiro grinned. "You are a decent fighter, White Crow, but your skill is lacking next to mine, and your blades are not cared for the way I care for Shibien. Now feel the fury of this dark blade of blood." Kyoshiro yelled as he began to batter the other man with offensive attacks. Soon under Kyoshiro's intense blows, White Crow was panting and just trying to avoid getting cut. Kyoshiro knocked his opponents remaining weapon out of his hand and brought his own blade to White Crow's neck. "Do you submit?"

White Crow knew he was defeated. "Yes, I submit."

"The fighter, White Crow, has submitted to the fighter Kyoshiro Mibu." Grandmother announced.

Kyoshiro walked over to the edge of the ring and put his cloak on again; he moved to stand next to his brother. "I don't understand."

"Understand what?" Kyo whispered.

"Why White Crow and I fought one another? He is no where near my skill level and was easily defeated; a poor choice for Genma to make; it only weakened their standing." Kyoshiro hissed back.

"Yes, he is weak but he did make you bleed, little brother." Kyo said, chuckling softly.

Kyoshiro winced. "Oh shut up, Kyo."

Kyo grunted but said nothing else. He turned his gaze to Grandmother, who had finished speaking with White Crow; the losers of matches had to go stand on another side of the ring after fighting in order to be sure they did not try to engage the winner in combat again; Kyo figured the old hag was trying to make sure the pansy was not too severely hurt. She announced that the next two fighters would be Red Tiger and Ajira. Kyo's gaze flickered to the shorter figure of his long time friend and pupil; he knew how skilled a fighter Akira was, but he had no idea the skill levels of the idiot crown prince. He watched as the two removed their robes, and he let out a low chuckle as he realized Akira had a blindfold across his eyes.

Benitora walked to the center ring and swirled his weapon, the Hokurakushimon, a family heirloom believed to have been passed down since the Edo era. He frowned when he saw his opponent was blindfolded. "Hey, I don't think it's a good idea to let the blind fight in the most dangerous tournament in Japan."

"Then you're a fool if think that a lack of sight equals a lack of fighting skill." Ajira said quietly; cupping his chin as he appeared to look thoughtful. "But then, again, I doubt a spoiled child raised in a privilege environment with little real world experience could fully understand what it means to see the world without eyes."

Benitora snorted. "See without eyes, why that's just nonsense."

Ajira chuckled. "No, Red Tiger, it is the rest of your senses, but let us not fight with a debate of words." Ajira said as he drew his two blades and took a defensive stance.

Benitora laughed. "Alright, well if you want to be embarrassed in front of this large crowd of people then by all means, I'm happy to oblige." Benitora said shrugging as he stopped twirling his Hokurakushimon. "But, if you think I'm going to take the first shot at a blind man; you're blind and dumb."

Ajira's lip twitched slightly with annoyance; he usually preferred to let his opponent make the first attack, but he could sense this ponce would force him to launch the first offensive strike, so he wasted no words and jumped into the air swinging his swords down upon the Red Tiger's head.

Benitora grunted as he barely blocked the blinded boy's attack; he stepped back and repositioned himself, but Ajira did not relent in his attacks; he twirled around and slashed a small gash in Benitora's left arm, causing blood to trickle down the crown prince's bicep. Benitora swore as he leapt backwards away from Ajira, flinging the Hokurakushimon upwards away from his body towards Ajira, causing the other boy to also leap backwards.

"I take it back, for a blind man; you've got some skill." Benitora said glancing at his injured arm.

"Some skill, surely you jest. I'm beating you with very little effort on my part." Ajira said a small smile creeping across his lips. "You're all talk Red Tiger; you lack the true conviction to be a great fighter. I do not understand why you are even here. What motivates you to fight?"

Benitora's eyes narrowed as his jaw clenched in anger; he knew the other boy was a much better fighter, but Benitora was insulted that his convictions were being questioned. "Now listen here, Ajira of the twelve, you can say many things about me, but not my convictions. I hardly expect a punk like you to know what it is to put everything on the line for someone else, to be willing to die so that she can know peace, to devote yourself to the happiness of a pure soul, one that despite life's hardships has remained innocent."

Akira felt the corner of his mouth turned down; as Ajira, he was a ruthless, unfeeling thug, a fighting pawn for the master, but as Akira Masamune, he understood the dedication the Red Tiger spoke of; he felt the same conviction to protect the lives of those he loved in particular, to want to protect a girl. He let his thoughts drift briefly to Tokito; he hoped where ever she was tonight she was safe.

Up in the uncomfortable stadium seats, Tokito watched the boy whose kiss from the other day still lingered on her lips as he circled his opponent. She clenched her fists nervously under the sleeves of her cloak because the only other option was for her to chew her fingernails, which would expose her delicate female hands allowing everyone to realize the fourth member of the four was a young woman. No one could know anything about the fourth member and most certainly not that she was a female; her father could start to put the pieces together, and he could never know of her involvement with her uncle and the other two.

Several seating sections away from where the youngest Mibu child was sitting between her Uncle and Hishigi, Yuya had her hands clasped tightly together as she watched the trail of blood trickling down Benitora's arm. She had been nervous when Kyoshiro had taken off his hood and fought that strange looking guy with spiky white hair, but nothing compared to the dread she felt watching her oldest friend compete against this Ajira. She could see the anger in Tora's face and worried his anger would cause him to become hasty in his attacks, which would only lead him to suffer further injury at the hands of this boy who was apparently blind.

Down in the ring, Benitora watched his opponent's face as his mouth formed a small frown; he knew his words had distracted Ajira into thought, so Benitora twirled the Hokurakushimon and swung his lethal spear towards Ajira's torso. The strawberry blond boy barely had time to put his swords into the correct defensive position before Benitora's weapon made contact with the short blades, knocking Ajira backwards and causing a small gash appeared on his upper right shoulder.

Ajira let out a low growl of anger and leapt into the air swing his double blades down in a diagonal cut towards the crown prince's neck; Benitora managed to block the two strokes. The two circled each other, taking jabs and attempting to catch the other unaware. Ajira smiled, growing tired of the fight; he stepped back and focused all of his strength into his attack and was relieved when the Red Tiger fell to his knees; he quickly brought his to blades across one another and held the prince's neck between them.

Grandmother quickly announced Ajira the winner and led Benitora off the stage to stand with White Crow; she grumbled under her breath about not going to be the referee responsible for the future emperor getting his head lobbed off by some clown of a criminal. Benitora ignored her acknowledgement of his position as the son of Ieyasu; instead, he focused his eyes upwards into the stands and was relieved to see the tiny figure in a black cloak, three sizes too big for her, still safe and sitting by herself. Now that he knew she was safe, he could begin to feel angry with himself for losing to that pompous little toad, Ajira of the twelve.

Grandmother could tell the impetuous young prince was ready to storm across the ring and demand a rematch with the young Ajira, so she quickly announced the next two fighters to match one another: Shinrei and Yukimura.

--

**A/N: **Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. Please review.

**Next time: **The second half of the tournament, and what happens when the tournament ends and the men devoted to Yuya find her missing…


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Thank you for all of the reviews I received for the last chapter; I wanted to update faster this time in thanks of all my readers' continued support.

-I do not own SDK-

--

Shinrei shrugged off his blue robe and handed it to his brother, who was stoically staring up into the stadium seating. "What is it Keikoku?"

His brother grunted and then stoically said. "She's here, about half up the center section, black robe."

Shinrei whirled around and followed his brother's gaze. "Shit! How did she get in?"

"My guess; that idiot prince Hidetada. Yuya is nothing if not persuasive. The only reason we resisted her charm is because we're the only two people here who know just how dangerous it is for her to be present at the tournament." Keikoku said.

"Keep an eye on her while I face Sanada." Shinrei said; his eyes narrowing as he surveyed the seating around her. "If she seems in danger, cut down everyone in your way to get to her; I won't be far behind." Shinrei turned and walked into the ring and his lips were drawn into a tight frown as he saw the smiling Yukimura waiting for him.

"So Shinrei, I'm surprised the four sent me a challenge to fight you." Yukimura said smiling while he tossed his long hair over his shoulder.

Shinrei nodded. "Yes, I was surprised they are wasting my fighting talents on spoiled brat like you."

Yukimura's smile fell as he surveyed the serious younger man. "I see, serious as always, but wrong as well, you will find me to be quite a skilled fighter."

Shinrei's face remained emotionless as he replied. "I am aware of your fighting skills, Yukimura; I am even aware of how you managed to keep two of the twelve's best henchmen from killing you the other day, but I am the better fighter, there is no competition."

"Well, we'll see." Yukimura said as he charged at Shinrei swinging his katana blade down at Shinrei's head, but he was surprised when Shinrei was not standing there. He glanced up surprised as he saw Shinrei stand about a meter back from where he had just been. "How did you move so quickly?"

"A simple back flip is nothing spectacular, Sanada." Shinrei scoffed.

"Hmm, simple indeed, I apparently have underestimated how extensive your training with Master Fubuki has been." Yukimura said as he tightened his grip on his sword's hilt.

"I recommend for your personal health that you do not make that mistake again." Shinrei said, as he finally drew his twin short, curved blades.

Yukimura chuckled a small smile playing across his lips. "Very well, shall we continue?"

"I have not yet begun to fight, Sanada." Shinrei replied.

Yukimura was about to make a snappy comeback but Shinrei had swung his blades at him with such speed and ferocity that Yukimura barely had time to raise his own blade to block them. He stepped back only to be forced to quickly deflect another of Shinrei's attacks; Yukimura continued to avoid and block Shinrei's offensive strikes for several minutes. When Shinrei stepped back to survey the exhausted Sanada heir, Yukimura finally spoke. "I have always known you are more than a worthy adversary, Shinrei, but I must admit I am surprised by the intensity with which you fight me. A win for you only strengthens the four's standing. Do you truly wish to see the four heads of one of the world's largest criminal organization gain more power?"

Shinrei's eyes narrowed and for the first time when he spoke his voice was not emotionless. "You have no idea the reasons I fight, Yukimura, so do not pretend to understand or better yet to not attempt to judge that which you have no knowledge of; you fight for the Sanada family, for your legacy and business empire. You stand here today facing me because you believe a victory will finally rid you of the four's request to use your shipping to smuggle their illegal items and to put them in a place where you can charge them more money for the legal cargo you carry for them. You assume I stand here to assist them by winning against you, so they have the right to pay you standard freight rates for you to carry their illegal drugs, firearms, and God knows what else. You judge me under the presumption that I fight you to ensure they get lower shipping rates on their legal cargo so they can invest their savings on other ventures, most of which are likely illegal and will bring harm and unhappiness to others."

Yukimura's smile faltered as he listened to the passion in the usually poker-faced boy's voice. "So if you do not fight for those reasons, why do you fight me under the four's banner?"

Shinrei's gaze flickered behind Yukimura to the stands, where he knew a pair of green eyes were fixed on him. He felt a small smile pull at the corner of his lips. "I fight for my own reasons; I fight for no other reasons but those. Currently, fighting for the four aids me in protecting someone I care about a great deal, and to protect this person, I would fight along side the Devil himself."

Yukimura surveyed his opponents face and saw in his amber eyes a fiery passion and a conviction that ran deep. "I see, you refer to the Shiina girl; it seems she has quite the list of knights ready to defend her honor."

Shinrei's eyes narrowed at the verbal mention of Yuya's name. "You understand nothing, and I am done talking." Shinrei's double blades flashed down on Yukimura, who dodged them at the last possibly moment.

Yukimura chuckled as he was almost found himself decapitated by Shinrei's dangerous curved blades. "You are not the only one who has trained hard." Yukimura said. "I have worked diligently with my mentor Anri; he has taught me a few tricks as well."

Yukimura danced around the whirl of Shinrei's blades and brought his own down forcefully upon Shinrei's back, cutting a small gash. Shinrei swore as he stumbled away from Yukimura's blade, but not because he was hurt, his cursing was due to hearing Yuya scream his name and rise to her feet. He thanked the heavens she did not remove her cloak; he could only hope the rest of the stadium thought she was some crazed girl, who was obsessed with him.

Shinrei knew he had to finish this fight soon because Yuya had already nearly exposed herself; he would not risk her further endangering herself while he and Keikoku were trapped in the fighting ring. He knew the other three were not here either, so she was alone and unprotected. He fixed Yukimura with a hard stare. "I'm sorry, Yukimura, but I must end this now."

Yukimura watched awestruck as Shinrei leapt into the air and brought his blades down upon his head; Yukimura dodge away, but he was shocked when at the last moment in his swing, Shinrei had changed the direction and intercepted Yukimura while he dodge. With Shinrei's blade fixed firmly at his throat, Grandmother declared the silvery, white haired boy the winner. Shinrei bowed to Yukimura respectfully and began to walk off stage towards the place where his brother stood, but the sound of Sanada calling to him caused him to turn around.

"Shinrei, I will train harder for our next fight and you will not be the victor so easily. However, I hope between now and then you are able to protect that which matters to you." Yukimura said smiling as he turned and walked towards the losers holding pen.

Shinrei shook his head, hiding the smirk creeping up his face; in other circumstances, Shinrei thought he and Yukimura could be very good friends, but in this life, Yukimura's interests were contrary to what Shinrei believed in and what he was fighting to protect. Yukimura was destined to inherit the Sanada family business, and Shinrei knew he would go to any lengths to secure the Shiina property because it would add to the power the Sanada family held. Shinrei would not let anyone, not even someone with well meaning intentions like Yukimura exploit Yuya.

Up in the stands, Yuya was wiping away tears from her eyes; she knew she had messed up when she had screamed, but she could not handle seeing Shinrei hurt. She was beginning to believe coming to this tournament was a really bad idea; first Benitora had been hurt and now Shinrei had a nasty gash on his back. She was not sure she could handle seeing Keikoku or Kyo fight; they both meant so much to her.

Kyo watched as Shinrei walked towards the winners and other fighters waiting to fight; he saw him cast a glance towards the stands where Yuya was sitting and knew what he was thinking: Yuya was in a lot of trouble.

Several aisles away from where Yuya was currently sitting, wringing her hands with worry, a smile had crept across the face of someone who had heard her scream and recognized it as the same scream he had heard four years earlier when he had killed her brother.

--

Akari swore as she threw the pillow she had been holding across the living room, watching as it bounced off the wall. "It isn't fair." She muttered out loud to herself. "After all, Akira is there and he's just a twerp, younger than me."

She rose to her feet and walked across the living room to pick up the pillow and toss it back on the couch. She glanced at the clock and knew the tournament was underway; she hated that her father had insisted she stay home tonight. They had argued all week over his decree that she would be absent from this tournament. He had told her he would have his hands full making sure her brother did not get himself killed in his efforts to spy on the twelve.

She sighed and moved over to the glass doors overlooking their back yard; she understood her father's worry because she shared it. They had no illusions that the Master of the twelve believed Akira to be loyal, but due to the wager made, Akira earned his spot in the twelve when he had defeated the previous Ajira in a tournament fight. At the tournament, her brother was now only called Ajira, but she knew it was only a matter of time before the Master did something to eliminate him from their ranks. She knew someone as ruthless as him would not let a liability like her brother exist in his organization for very long.

She was so lost in her thoughts; she failed to see figure moving through the shadows of their garden. Akari turned her eyes away from the glass door and moved back towards the couch; she wondered if Hishigi was at the tournament. "Of course he is, stupid." She said, irritated at herself for musing about the boy who had broken her heart by his decision to join the four.

"Excuse me, Miss Masamune." A guard said coming into the living room. "The motion sensors have been tripped on the south lawn, and I need to check it out."

Akari blushed at having been caught talking to herself and nodded, watching as the guard punched in the security code before opening the door to exit. She walked over and punched in the alarm reset. "They're probably chasing after a stupid bird or rabbit."

She was just about to turn away from the door when she heard a scream of pain come from outside; she reached over and flicked on the patio lights and let out a scream of her own as she saw the mangled body of the guard lying on the ground, blood everywhere. She hit the alarm button and stepped back from the door, but just as quickly as the alarm was sounded; it shut off as did the lights. "Shit, they cut the power." She ran quickly to the dojo and grabbed her Shakujou; it's jingling bells sounding eerie in the now silent and dark house. "I know you're there, asshole. So why don't you come out and pick a fight with someone your own size instead of beating up my guards."

A deep chuckled sounded in the darkness. "Such brave words for such a spoiled little girl."

She readied her weapon; her body tense. "Why don't I show you how my father spoiled me?"

"As much as I'd like to take the time and fight you little girl, I have a schedule to keep. And, the police will arrive shortly, when they find you gone and your entire security team dead. They'll call your father, and when he answers at the tournament and hears what has happened, your little group will be aware that something is up, and that will just spoil our plans. So, I'm just going to take you now without a fight." The voice said confidently.

Akari watched the shape of a large man looming in the shadows before her. "And, just how do you plan on doing that? I'll never go peacefully; you'll have to kill me before I'd let you use me as leverage against my father and his friends."

"That's what we thought you would say, which is why I brought this." He said as he pulled out a metallic object, the faint rays of the moon glinting off it.

"What is it?" Akari asked suddenly unsure, and then she felt something sting her neck and she raised a hand up to pull a dart from her neck. "Damn a tranquilizer." She murmured before passing out.

The figure emerged from the shadow and stood over her. He pulled out a cell phone and waited to the person on the other end picked up. "Let the Master know it's done, I've obtained Akari Masamune. He can proceed with the plan."

"Well done, Bikara. You know where to meet us." The voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Yes. I'll be waiting for you there." Bikara said as he closed the phone and reached down and scooped up the girl. He opened the back door and stepped over the corpse of the guard, as he disappeared into the night. The second part of the Master's plan was complete, now he just had to wait until the rest of the twelve completed the third part of the plan.

--

Keikoku was standing in the center of the ring, staring at the woman in front of him with complete indifference. He was not affected in the least that he had to fight a woman because he knew Indara was no normal woman; her claws were much longer than that of any other woman he knew; metaphorical speaking. She was not on his level of fighting though, so he wondered why he had been issued such a lowly challenge. He had a sinking feeling that something was not right; his gaze moved from the woman in front of him to the stands, where he knew Yuya was sitting. He was furious at her for not listening to him, but his face held no sign of his anger, especially the anger he felt at himself for not anticipating her finding a way into the tournament. He should have had one of the other five present to keep watch over her because now he and Shinrei were worthless to her, trapped down here in the fighting ring.

He vaguely heard Grandmother say the fighting could commence when realization dawned in his eyes. "That's the plan isn't it, Indara."

She smiled darkly. "The only plan is for me to kick your scrawny arse Keikoku."

He shook his head and pulled his sword into a defensive stance. "You planned on having all of her protectors in the fighting ring tonight; it was the only way to separate us from her."

Indara shrugged. "I am not going to pretend to know what you are ranting about, but I'm ready to dance handsome." She leapt into the air and brought her long metal claws she wore as her weapon in a downward slash at Keikoku's face.

He easily blocked her attack as he softly growled. "No one will hurt her, I would never let anyone hurt her."

Indara laughed. "You are all such silly boys, thinking you can protect her. No one can protect her; she's at the center of a law that will effect every criminal organization in Japan."

Keikoku moved so swiftly that Indara did not even realize he had moved; his blade was held firmly at her neck, drawing several droplets of blood. Grandmother was stunned by how quickly Indara had been subdued and called the match, but Keikoku did not withdraw his blade from the slender girl's neck. "Make no mistake, twelve or twelve-thousand, I will kill you all to keep her safe." He pulled away from her and started to walk back towards the winner's side; he had to get Shinrei and get to Yuya, fighting rules be damned, but suddenly he felt something prick the back of his neck and his vision began to go hazy. As he slumped to his knees, he saw Indara appear in front of him.

"Now, now, naughty boy, I can't have you and your big brother running to her rescue." Indara hissed before being pulled to the losing side of the ring.

Shinrei ran to his brother and shook his unconscious form; he glanced at Grandmother. "What did she say to him before she knocked him out?"

Grandmother looked at the frantic young man in front of her. "I'm sorry son, I do not know, but you can go with your brother and the medics. They'll give him something to wake him up and he can tell you."

Shinrei nodded and followed the two medics who had his brother on a stretcher and were taking him out of the ring; he cast a reassuring glance up at Yuya. As soon as Keikoku was awake, he was going to fetch her.

As Shinrei walked past Kyo, he paused as Kyo grabbed his arm. "Is he alright?"

Shinrei nodded. "She knocked him out, be careful Kyo, I have a bad feeling the twelve are up to something."

Kyo nodded and made his way to the center ring as Grandmother announced he and Haira were the next two to fight. He glared at the man in front of him; the one who had tried to rape Yuya just a few short days ago. Kyo could not believe the idiot was stupid enough to get in the ring with him, blood match or not, Kyo was going to pummel the asshole until he couldn't walk.

Haira smiled at Kyo, flicking his long dark hair over his shoulder. "You look murderous Kyo, but I understand, jealousy over Yuya can do that to a man. Look what she made me resort to…"

"Shut up asshole." Kyo growled; his crimson eyes flaring with anger.

Haira tilted his head. "Ahh, so you've fallen for her, just another admirer to her large collection."

"Enough." Kyo said forcefully, drawing his long katana, Tenro. "You are not worthy to speak of her."

"Speak of her, well I'll be doing a lot more than speaking the next time her and I are alone. I think I'll finish what I started the other day before you interrupted." Haira taunted.

Kyo swiftly swung Tenro towards Haira's head, but his opponent raised his own katana to block. Haira gave Kyo a small smile. "You know, I usually hate fighting with swords. I prefer my fists, but I made an exception for this evening, just to be able to fight you and embarrass you in front of her."

Kyo felt the color drain from his face; they knew she was here. He had to get to her; he surveyed the ring and knew there was no way out except by going through the doors in on either of the holding cells of the ring. "I don't have time for this Haira."

"No, neither do we." Haira said and raised his blade straight up in the air.

Kyo was just about to ask him what he was doing when the arena went completely dark; Kyo could not hear anything over the din of frantic crowd. He stood ready in case Haira attacked him in the darkness, but the attack never came, and when the lights came back on he realized Haira was gone. He turned to look where Yuya should be and realized she was gone too, as was Akira, Kubira, and Indara. The twelve were all gone and they had Yuya.

--

Shinrei knew as soon as the lights went dark in the medical examination room that something horrible was happening; he could feel it in his gut. The doctor had just snapped a smelling salt in front of Keikoku's nose, so he was not surprised when his brother awoke to a pitch black room and asked. "Am I dead?"

Shinrei snorted. "No, but we both will be if we don't get to Yuya."

Keikoku pulled himself off the table. "Why is the room dark?"

"Some one cut the lights." Shinrei responded, as his amber eyes adjusted to the blackness surrounding them.

The lights flashed back on and Shinrei had to close his eyes and slowly open them to readjust themselves once more. He quickly moved for the exit and ran up the ramp into the arena, aware his younger brother was right behind him. He knew although the two of them had their differences, they both agreed completely on one thing: Yuya. She was in danger; he could feel it in the core of his being. He pushed through the frantic crowd which was running for the exit; obviously, the fools thought the authorities were here.

Keikoku nudged his brother and pointed to the seat where Yuya should be sitting, but the only thing there was her black robe. "Son of a…"

"Where is she?" Benitora asked suddenly materializing in front of the two brothers.

Before Shinrei could stop him, Keikoku had Benitora by the neck and had slammed him back into the wall. "This is all your fault asshole. You just had to show off. Didn't you prince?"

Shinrei agreed with his brother, but he knew fighting with the crown prince would do nothing to help them find Yuya. He placed a hand on his little brother's shoulder. "Keikoku, enough, we don't have time to dally with this fool."

Benitora slumped against the wall and gasped for breath; he started to open his mouth to apologize, but he was cut off by a weak female voice. "My lord forgive me, they've taken her."

The three men turned to look at Mahiro whose complexion was remarkably pale as she suddenly slumped to the ground. Benitora moved to kneel next to her and pulled her into his arms. He shook her gently. "Who Mahiro?"

"Yuya, the twelve have her." She said faintly before passing out.

Benitora felt something wet against his hand and lifted it to see Mahiro's blood covering his palm. He glanced up at the other two, who were watching the scene without comment. "I have to get her help. Please save Yuya."

Keikoku snorted. "Don't ask us to do something we were already going to do." He turned and walked away, before glancing back at the prince. "Oh and Hidetada, if Yuya is not alright, if she has been harmed, the next time we meet I will kill you."

Shinrei followed his brother, silently. He had never heard his usually aloof brother speak with such menace and passion in his voice; he understood how he felt. The crown prince would be the one to feel their wrath if Yuya was not alright; they made their way through the people still leaving the arena until they came face to face with the Mibu brothers.

"The twelve have Yuya." Kyoshiro said quietly.

"We know." Shinrei answered.

"We believe they have also taken Akari Masamune." Kyoshiro continued. "Will you help us retrieve them both?"

Keikoku shook his head and Shinrei responded. "I'm sorry, but we cannot work with you this time. Our only priority is Yuya, and we have our own methods of retrieving her."

Kyo sneered at Shinrei. "Your own methods? Let me tell you about my methods; I'm going to kill every stupid bastard who gets in my way to making sure she is safe, and just so you two know, that means the two of you too."

Keikoku looked at Kyo and nodded. "Good luck, I hope you find Akari."

"What do you mean, Akari? Don't you want us to find Yuya?" Kyoshiro asked perplexed.

Keikoku and Shinrei began to walk away, but Keikoku called over his shoulder as they disappeared into the crowd. "Yuya has many guardians; she will be fine."

"Guardians?" Kyoshiro murmured.

Kyo grunted. "I don't give a shit about anyone else; I'm getting her back. Let's go little brother."

"Right behind you." Kyoshiro said firmly; his blue eyes like steel. He knew his brother had feelings for Yuya, and they both loved Akari like a sister; Kyoshiro knew Kyo would move Mt. Fuji itself if it meant finding Yuya. Kyoshiro would help him to and no mercy would come to those in their way.

--

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed the tournament; I know some of the fights ended much sooner than you may have anticipated, but I did not want to drag the story out with long chapters describing fight scenes. I am excited for what is going to come next in the plot line…so please review to let me know that you're excited to see what comes next too!! Hugs!

**Next Time**: Yuya awakes and finds herself in dangerous company and Kyo is becoming nearly crazed as he can't seem to find her; meanwhile, Santera has a tough choice to make, what will she decide: Sasuke or her family…


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **I am so sorry it has been almost two months since I updated! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and finds it was worth the wait.

-I do not own SDK-

--

Yuya heard a noise, a voice, nearby; she opened her eyes slowly, unsure of what had happened. The last thing she remembered was feeling incredibly anxious watching Kyo fight Haira; she glanced around and realized she was in a completely dark room. She sat up, but immediately wished she would have stayed still; her head was throbbing. "Where am I? What happened?" She said as she gingerly touched the back of her head where a knot had formed.

"You're in a holding cell, in some dirty basement." A feminine voice said.

"Who's there?" Yuya asked uncertainly as she tried to control the rising feeling of terror growing in her stomach.

"I'm Akari, and I've been kidnapped by the same bastards that grabbed you." Akari said sulkily; she could not believe she had let herself be kidnapped.

"Oh." Yuya said softly, not sure what else to say. She lay back down on the cot she had awoken on to collect her thoughts. She had been taken right from the tournament, and none of her friends knew where she was currently. "I should have listened to you, Keikoku."

Akari snorted. "No one listens to Hotaru."

"You know Keikoku?" Yuya asked in disbelief.

Akari got up from the cot she was laying on and walked to the edge of the tiny cell. She stuck her face through the bars, peering at Yuya's shadowy form in the darkness. "Quite well actually, and I know Kyo too. My family had been friends with the Mibus since I was a child, and Keikoku or Hotaru…"

"Has been working with you guys lately." Yuya finished, remembering her conversation with Keikoku a few days ago.

The door opened and light spilled into the room; Yuya gasped when she realized there was another figure in her cell, a young boy, whose face was bloodied and bruised. Akari screamed and reached through the bars towards the young boy. "Akira, answer me, wake up, please." The frantic young girl turned to Yuya. "Please he's my brother, help him."

Yuya nodded and walked to his side; she kneeled down and touched her finger to his neck. "He has a pulse and he's breathing." She felt along his head to see if there were any severe cuts, but she found none. She ripped the sleeve of her school uniform which she still had on, and wiped the blood from his face. She smiled at him as his eyes fluttered open. "Are you okay?"

Akira groaned as he nodded in response. He carefully sat up and frowned. "Well, this is not what Kyo and I had planned."

"What are you babbling about twerp?" Akari huffed, trying to cover the relief she felt at his wellbeing with a tone of annoyance.

"Kyo figured the twelve might try and nab Yuya, especially if she managed to sneak into the tournament. He and I had a plan for me to steal her back, even though it would expose me completely as a traitor." Akira said shrugging at his big sister's aggravation.

The laughter of the person who had opened the door to the room their cells were in caused everyone's attention to divert from Akira. The tall figure of Haira stood smiling down at Yuya, who was still kneeling at Akira's side. "Well, well, what a pretty little mouse we have caught in our trap."

"Why thank you!" Akari said throwing Haira a large, fake smile. "I get told all the time how pretty I am."

Haira turned his attention to the fair skinned, pink haired girl and smiled. "I wasn't talking to you, honey, but don't worry, once I'm finished with Yuya here. I'll be back for you."

Akira rose shakily to his feet. "You will not touch her, Haira, or I swear I'll rip your head off your shoulders."

"Such brave words for such a stupid little boy." Haira growled. "Who are you to threaten me you two-faced little snot?"

"He may not be in a position to threaten you, Haira, but I am, so you will leave Yuya alone." A firm male voice said from behind Haira.

Haira turned around and frowned at Kubira, who was calmly staring at him. "What do you want Kubira?"

"Oh, it isn't what I want; it is what the Master wants, and he wants you to bring a very much unharmed and untouched Miss Shiina to his private office. I am to stay here and watch these two." Kubira said, showing no signs of emotion.

Haira's brow furrowed at the thought of having his fun ruined. "Fine, make sure the twerp doesn't try anything."

Kubira nodded. "Subduing him should be rather easy."

Akira and Akari both snorted at the same time, but Haira and Kubira paid them no attention. Akira stepped in front of Yuya protectively. "You aren't taking her."

Kubira sighed. "I assure you, Akira, she will not be harmed."

Yuya stepped out from behind Akira. "Don't fight him; you're hurt and if Kubira says I will not be hurt, then I will believe him."

Akari's mouth dropped open. "Are you stupid or something? These guys are the bad guys; they'd say anything."

Yuya smiled. "I am naïve but not stupid, Akari; I have always had a good sense about people, and Mr. Kubira seems to have an honest soul."

Akira grabbed her by the elbow. "Don't do this."

Yuya gently pried his fingers from her arm. "I will be back shortly; I'm sure."

Haira opened the door to her cell, and Yuya lifted her chin defiantly as she walked out of the cell, ignoring Haira's leering. She smiled at Kubira, who nodded his head to her. She waited while Haira locked the cell back up, and then he took her by the elbow and led her out of the room. She sighed as they climbed several flights of stairs; she was tired, her head felt like someone had set forty tons on it, and her stomach was starting to grumble. After another flight of stairs, Haira opened a door and drug her inside, and Yuya could not contain the gasp that escaped her lips when she observed her surroundings; it looked like she was in a luxury hotel.

"Do you like my private quarters?" An amused voice said from the other end of the room.

Yuya glanced in the direction where the voice was coming from, and she felt her legs go weak; she recognized this man; he was Nozomu's age. "I have seen you before." Yuya said quietly.

The man chuckled. "Yes, I went to the university with your brother, and I had visited your house on more than one occasion, but I am no longer that same boy and I use a different name."

Yuya nodded and simply said. "I see."

"I go by the name, Oda Nobunaga now." The man said, stepping closer to her; his white hair hanging loosely around his head.

Yuya laughed. "Don't you think it's a little arrogant to call yourself by that name?"

The man smiled. "Not at all; he was a fearsome ruler, who had a great imagination and appreciated the finer things in life; those same qualities are possessed by myself, so I feel the name fits."

Yuya shrugged. "Well, Oda, why did you bring me here?"

"Your father owned a very valuable piece of property which I require in order to ensure my business continues to thrive." Oda said walking over to the bar and pouring himself a drink. He glanced up and saw Haira still in the room. "Haira, you may leave now."

"But…" Haira stopped speaking when he saw the Master's eyes. "Yes, my lord, I'll return to my post."

When Haira had exited the room, Yuya turned back to Nobunaga. "So you want me to sign this property over to you?"

Nobunaga surveyed her pretty face and shook his head. "No, no one would believe I had not coerced you into signing them, so my claim would not hold up in court, even if I killed you to keep you from testifying against me."

"So how do you plan on gaining control of them?" Yuya asked, as the bad feeling creeping over her skin left a trail of goosebumps.

"I plan on marrying you of course; you are of legal marrying age, especially since you are your own legal guardian, and as my wife, all of your property is mine, and you would not be able to testify against me in court." He said sipping some of the scotch he had just poured into his glass.

Yuya's mouth fell open. "I won't marry you."

"Yes you will, tomorrow night, I have arranged to have a cleric who is on my payroll officiate the ceremony and sign the legal documents, which I have already had drawn up." Nobunaga said sitting down on the barstool he was standing beside, watching the fear dancing in the girl's eyes.

"No one will believe that I married you of my own free will; they'll annul the marriage." Yuya said fiercely.

"Sure they will, when you are finally allowed out in the public again and your belly is swollen with our child, no one will question our marriage." Nobunaga said rising to his feet and coming over to stand next to Yuya, taking a lock of her honey colored hair in his fingers and lifting it up to smell it. "You'll find me to be a very good husband, Yuya. You only have to obey me."

"Never." Yuya whispered, tears stinging her eyes.

"Then, you'll find out how harsh a husband and lover I can be when I am disobeyed." He threatened, letting her hair drop. "Go through the door to the right. It is your private quarters." He laughed as Yuya ran from him. "Yuya, tonight is the last night you sleep there; tomorrow night forward you will be sleeping with me."

Yuya did not turn to acknowledge his remark as she threw open the door he had indicated and quickly shut it, leaning against it as the sobs began to rack her body. She glanced up at the ceiling as the tears fell. "Please Nozomu, if you can hear me, send someone to save me."

--

Muramasa watched his oldest son as he spoke into the telephone to the authorities, just as he assumed the police could not do anything for another twenty-four hours. He thanked the officer on the phone and hung up the phone, moving slowly towards his son; he knew Kyo was ready to snap. He had forbidden him from leaving the house on some fool rescue mission until they exhausted all of their other options for rescuing Yuya, Akari, and Akira.

"They won't help us with Yuya will they?" Kyo asked, not turning to look at his father as he stared at the floor of their living room.

"No, they will not, not until another day has passed." Muramasa answered softly.

"Terrific, just enough time for the dogs to find Yuya's body laying in a gutter somewhere." Kyo seethed.

"I don't think they will kill her son; if he wanted her dead, Nobunaga would have simply killed her in the darkened arena." Muramasa said, his tone grave. When Kyo's red eyes met his, he continued. "I am afraid he has something else in mind for her."

"What could be worse than him murdering her?" Kyoshiro asked as he entered the living room and handed his brother a bottle of sake.

"My fear is that he is going to force her into marrying him." Muramasa said quietly.

Kyo squeezed his sake bottle so hard it shattered in his hand, spilling the sweet liquor all over the floor and couch. "He wouldn't dare." Kyo growled softly. "I'll rip him apart, limb by limb."

Kyoshiro called for a servant to come and clean up the mess as Kyo rose and stormed from the room. The younger Mibu son turned to his father. "Should I go with him?"

Muramasa nodded. "Yes, and Kyoshiro, stay with him no matter where he goes. Your brother is in a very dark place right now; he will do something foolish and will need you there to protect him."

Kyoshiro nodded, a small smile appearing on his handsome face despite the grave circumstances they found themselves in; Kyoshiro appreciated the knowledge that his father knew his brother so well. To Kyoshiro, it was a testament of his father's love. "I will father." Kyoshiro said before quickly leaving the room to follow Kyo. He found him in his room changing into a pair of loose fitting dark training pants. "You're going after her." Kyoshiro stated, knowing full well his brother would not sit still and let Yuya remain in the hands of a madman.

Kyo nodded. "Akari and Akira can handle themselves, but Yuya, she's not equipped to deal with the likes of the twelve."

Kyoshiro nodded. "Perhaps Akari and Akira have already rescued her."

Kyo shook his head. "No, it's been too long, the plan was for an immediate extraction. Akira has been compromised."

"Well, let's go then." Kyoshiro said as he moved to his own room to change.

Kyo smiled at his brother; his crimson eyes gleaming. "Are you sure you aren't scared little brother?"

Kyoshiro shook his head. "The only ones who need to be scared tonight is every member of the twelve because this isn't the tournament; we will do what we must to save our friends."

Kyo nodded grimly at his brother; Kyoshiro was right, they would commit murder tonight if that is what was called for to protect those they cared for.

--

Tokito moved like a shadow through the dark city streets, until she found herself in front of the familiar door leading to the lair, where her and the other three had their headquarters located. She wasted no time in opening the door and moving up the stairs and into the white room; she was relieved to see only Hishigi was present. She moved quickly to his desk, startling him from the papers he was reading.

"Tokito? Why are you here? I thought you went home after the tournament." Hishigi asked, with a raised brow.

"I did, but I can no longer sit at home and not act when the ones I care about are in danger." Tokito said softly.

"Who is in danger?" Hishigi asked, as a lead ball of dread formed in his stomach.

"The twelve have made their move; they've taken the two Masamune children and the Shiina girl." Tokito said, her voice quivering with emotion as she thought about what the Master of the twelve would do to Akira. "We have to save them."

Hishigi clenched his fist and slammed it onto the table. "Damn Dante Masamune for involving Akari in this madness. She should never have been near danger." He rose to his feet and his loose strands of dark hair away from his eyes. "We need a plan; we can't go charging into the twelve's stronghold without a plan."

Tokito swore at Hishigi's practicality. "The two of us are half of the four; the most feared criminal warlords in all of Japan and in the rest of the world. I say we throw our weight around and demand that idiot releases those we love or we'll bring the weight of the four Yakuza groups down upon him."

"That would be very foolish, niece." A stern voice said from the doorway and Tokito whirled around to see the grave face of Fubuki watching her intently.

Tokito's eyes pooled with tears. "Please, Uncle, the Masamune boy, he...I…"

Fubuki moved to stand before his niece and wiped the tear that had fallen from her eyes. "I know, he matters to you, but we will wait; you see your father already put measures in place within the twelve to ensure the protection of Akira Masamune if necessary."

"He did?" Tokito asked, surprised she did not anticipate her father being prepared to protect Akira, after all he was like a third son to Muramasa.

"Yes, by making a deal with my own spy within the twelve." Fubuki said as he turned to go and sit on the couch.

"Kubira?" Hishigi asked surprised.

"Yes, my brother and Kubira share a unique past, and when I approached Kubira, I knew he would go to my brother as a way out if he needed to escape me, and knowing how soft hearted my brother is; his only condition would be to ensure the safety of those he cares about." Fubuki said with a shrug. "So, Tokito, you do not have to fear, Kubira is the fiercest warrior in the twelve next to the Master himself; your boyfriend will be returned to you."

Tokito nodded, but she did not feel relieved; she would not feel relief until she saw Akira was safe for herself. She glanced at Hishigi and saw the tension had not left his shoulders either. "I will return home then, Uncle, so my absence is not noticed." She was at the door when she turned around and fixed Fubuki with a hard look. "Uncle, I won't forgive you, if you're wrong and something happens to Akira." She left without another word.

Fubuki left out a chuckle and Hishigi gave the leader of the four an inquisitive look. Fubuki turned to the younger man and smiled, his eyes shining. "You're wondering why I'm laughing instead of being furious at being threatened by my young niece." When Hishigi nodded, Fubuki continued. "You see, Hishigi, Tokito is probably the most dangerous out of all of us; she is so young she has not even realized just how powerful she will grow to be, and for me, my ultimate revenge on my brother will be when he realizes his daughter has joined the side of evil." Fubuki's smile widened as he leaned back against the couch; he just had to let things play out. If the Masamune boy died, Tokito's broken heart would cause her to twist into a person full of anger and rage, and if the boy lived, well Fubuki had another plan in mind to ensure his niece became just as bitter, just as angry, and just as dangerous as he was; and then Fubuki would show Muramasa the true nature of his daughter.

--

Sasuke shook his head and left the large, sound proof office in the Sanada family mansion. He no longer wanted to hear the fighting of the ten over how they were going to handle this latest move by the twelve. He heard a knock at the door and yelled to the servants that he would get it; he sighed as he opened the door, but he found a smile ghosting his lips as he saw who was standing on the other side. "Santera?"

Santera nervously tucked a lock of her dark hair behind her ear and gave her friend a small smile. "Sasuke, is it okay if I come in?" She asked.

He nodded and stepped aside to let her into the house; he motioned for her to follow him and led her away from the office to the informal sitting room, where they normally did their homework. He could sense she was nervous; she was glancing around like she had never seen the house before. Sasuke said nothing though; he knew Santera well enough to know eventually she would blurt out whatever was troubling her. Her honesty was one of the reasons he liked her so much; she was not one of the pretentious girls that seemed to populate their class at school.

Santera went over to one of the couches in the room and took a seat; she was surprised when Sasuke sat down beside her because he normally would sit on another chair or on the floor. She glanced at him and noticed he seemed a little strained. "I'm sorry if I came at a bad time." She said quietly.

He shrugged. "There is just a lot going on with Yukimura's family business; it has everyone in a stir. I actually am glad for a distraction." When she nodded but remained silent, he reached over and took her hand. "What ever it is, you can tell me."

Santera was shocked at Sasuke's show of affection; she had never seen him hold any girl's hand. She glanced up into his amber eyes and felt her resolve to accomplish her mission dissolve. She heard Shindara's voice in her head, reminding her of all she would lose if she did not assassinate Sasuke. However, now that she found herself sitting here, this close to him, she felt the pull she always had to him, and she knew she would rather die than bring him harm. Santera's eyes widened suddenly as she realized what she must do; she would use the liquid in the vial on herself. She would die, but she knew the Master would not waste the effort to kill her family once she was gone, and Sasuke would be fine because the weak link in his armor would be gone.

Sasuke was surprised when Santera dropped his hand and rose to her feet, but he was more concerned with the look in her eyes; it was one he had never seen before and caused a chill to slip down the back of his neck. He rose to his feet to stand in front of her. "Santera, tell me what's going on, you aren't acting like, well you."

She smiled and took in the face of the boy she had had a hopeless crush on for years; she knew this was the last time she would see him. She reached a hand up and brushed a lock of his hair away from his face and then ran her finger tips down his cheek. She saw something begin to swirl in his amber eyes that she had never seen before, and she smiled at him before she stood on her tip toes and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Sasuke, I just want you to remember that I love you, I always have." She turned and ran then, faster than she ever had she ran out of the Sanada house, reaching in her pocket to clutch the vial in her hand. She knew she was making the right decision.

Sasuke stood still, unsure of what to think; his entire mind and body felt as if someone had electrified his system. He shook his head and smiled; Santera said she loved him, but he did not understand the urgency he heard in her voice. Sasuke decided to go ask Yukimura; after all, no one knew more about women than Yukimura, not even women themselves.

He knocked on the office door and opened it, smiling at the scene before him. The other nine members of the ten were in a heated debated, and Yukimura was sitting at the desk, leaning back the leather chair as far as he possibly could while draining the last drops of alcohol from his glass. He smiled at Sasuke and nodded when Sasuke motioned for him to out of the office. Yukimura rose to his feet and shushed his friends who protested his leaving in the middle of their strategy planning session. He walked out of the office and smiled down at the younger boy, who he adored and loved as if he was his flesh and blood. "What's the matter, Sasuke?"

"Um, Santera was here." Sasuke said, suddenly nervous.

"Oh? Why didn't you tell me? You know how much I like her." Yukimura chided.

"Yeah, well she wasn't here long. She seemed to have something on her mind, and then she just stood up, and when I stood up, she kissed me, and then she told me to remember she loved me and she always had." Sasuke blurted out; his cheeks tinting red.

Yukimura smiled at Sasuke, but then his smile suddenly changed to a frown. "Wait, she told you to remember she loved you?"

Sasuke nodded. "I know, I thought it was a little weird too."

"Not weird, Sasuke, there is something I must tell you, something I have kept for you for too long." Yukimura said quietly.

"Something involving Santera?" Sasuke questioned with a frown.

"Yes, you see, several months ago, it came to my attention that Santera joined the ranks of the twelve." Yukimura said softly. "I believe they misled her with what the job entailed."

Sasuke felt his legs give out on him as he slumped against the wall and sank to the floor. "No, it isn't possible." He whispered, knowing his friend and mentor would never lie to him.

"It is, she had never been given a task though, so I was not concerned, and I knew she would never harm you because I could see how much she cared for you. I am afraid though that perhaps that is what the Master has asked of her, and she has denied the request and thus her declaration tonight is because she knows she has forfeited her life." Yukimura murmured, as he kneeled down and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Sasuke looked at him. "Then, I'll protect her."

Yukimura nodded. "I'll help you, but we must hurry."

The two rose to their feet and quickly exited the house, Sasuke jumped in Yukimura's car and the sped the ten blocks separating Santera's house from theirs. Sasuke was out of the car before it was even turned off, and he was banging on the door. He felt his heart rate increasing as no one answered; he tried the door and found it unlocked. He heard sobbing and followed the sound to the kitchen, where Santera's mother was holding Santera's motionless body in her arms, rocking her back and forth.

Sasuke feel to his knees beside the two of them and touched Santera's cheek; tears began to blur his vision. "Santera." He whispered, hoping against hope the sound of his voice would cause her to open her eyes.

Yukimura entered the kitchen and saw the scene; he frowned as he saw the clear vial near a cup. "Poison." He murmured. He dialed the emergency number and called for an ambulance, but he was not sure the medics would make in time to save the young girl. His eyes lingered on Sasuke's face; the grief there was breaking Yukimura's heart. He murmured softly. "My beloved Mizuki if you can hear me, do not let the heavens take this girl yet. I do not want Sasuke to suffer of a broken heart the way I have suffered without you."

--

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! Please review.

**Next Time:**

Yuya is rescued, but not by Kyo…

And, Kyoshiro comes face to face with Sakuya as he and Kyo infiltrate the twelve's stronghold.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **I know it has been a while since I updated. I have been busy with work and suffering from writer's block, so I'm sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Hugs to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and who added it to their favs or alerts lists.

-I do not own SDK-

--

Yuya brushed the tears away from her eyes, a frown marring her beautiful face. She glanced around the room she was currently being held in and drew in a deep breath; Yuya knew one thing about herself: she was a survivor. She had survived when with her brother's love and guidance when her parents had died, and despite the heartbreak and physical injury, she had survived when Nozomu was murdered. Yuya rose to her feet, chewing on her bottom lip while she analyzed her current situation; she remembered how awful her foster home had been and she had escaped there. She was determined to escape this lunatic's prison as well. She walked around the suite and smiled when her gaze fell on a ventilation shaft grate. "Bingo." She murmured.

Yuya's plotting was interrupted when the door opened behind her; she felt her muscles tense as she turned around to see a young woman near her age shutting the door. The girl turned to give her an appraising glance, when she spoke her voice was soft. "You really don't look like anything special. I am not sure what the fascination is with you."

"Excuse me?" Yuya questioned, surprised at the girl's words. "Do I know you?"

"No, not really, but I know of you." The girl moved into the room and reached out to touch a strand of Yuya's long golden hair. "My name is of no importance; although, around here, you'll hear them call me Shatora."

Yuya narrowed her eyes at the girl's name, something about it was familiar; she knew it from somewhere, but she was not sure where, and she had never seen this girl before even though she felt like she knew her. "I didn't ask for your name." Yuya retorted; she was hoping to irritate the girl enough that she would leave so Yuya could get to work removing the ventilation grate.

"You're feisty; I can see why he would like that. He used to like my gentleness, but perhaps I was showing him the wrong side of myself, perhaps he would have loved me if I had shown my feistier side."

Yuya snorted. "I have no idea who or what you are babbling about and frankly I don't really care."

The girl chuckled and moved towards the closet in the one corner of the suite; she opened the door and pulled out a dress bag. She walked it over to the bed and draped it over the mattress. "Put this on; the Master wants to have a night cap with his bride to be in a short while." When Yuya made no move to follow the girl's orders, Shatora frowned. "You'd do well not to make him angry."

Yuya glared at the girl and crossed her arms in defiance. "I'm not afraid of him."

"Then you're an idiot."

Yuya watched as the other girl exited the room, and as soon as the door shut she moved towards the grate. However, had she gone to the door and listened to the conversation on the other side; she would have realized why the name and the girl were so familiar.

--

Shatora closed the door and shook her head; she was still amazed Kyo was so taken with such a tiny annoying girl. She turned to see the Master glaring at her from his barstool on the other end of the room; she squared her shoulders and walked towards him. "I informed the girl of your request."

The Master chuckled at the girl's determination. "I have a feeling she will not comply easily with the request."

Shatora was not certain what to say, so she merely nodded, which caused Oda to chuckle yet again. "Master?" She questioned.

"Sakuya, I can see the thoughts whirling around in your head. You want to insult the girl in order to make yourself feel better, to justify why he prefers her over you." Nobunaga said, a smile creeping across his scarred face.

Sakuya frowned at his use of her true name; she did not like it being used anymore than necessary in the circle of the twelve; it was bad enough Yukimura had used it in front of Bikara and Shindara the other day. She preferred for everyone to use the name Shatora for her, less chance of word escaping out that she was involved with the twelve. She knew there was no way Kyoshiro would understand, and their breaking up would lessen her position of power within the twelve. Sakuya knew that her relationship with Kyoshiro played a large part in her advancing to the coveted position of Shatora; the position had been left vacant for the past four years, ever since Nozomu Shiina had died. The mention of the name Shiina caused Sakuya to finally refocus her attention on the Master who was smiling at her knowingly. "You are not entirely wrong." She said softly.

"I am entirely right is what you meant, Sakuya. You still hunger for the affection of the oldest son of Muramasa Mibu, and I do not fault you for it. Kyo is one of the finest fighters I have ever watched; there is this untapped strength inside of him longing to be unleashed." Nobunaga paused and rose to his feet; he walked over to the window and pulled back the blind so he could glance down at the street outside of the large renovated warehouse they were currently occupying. "You settled for Kyoshiro, and your relationship serves my purpose. Let's be completely clear though, Sakuya, if you're secret obsession with Kyo interferes with my plans for Yuya, I will make sure you suffer in ways you never imagined."

Sakuya gulped and nodded; she could see despite the Master's soft tone that there was an underlying menace in his voice. "Of course Master."

"Good, now go out and patrol the grounds. I suspect we may have one or two of the various factions try to steal my bride-to-be from us."

Sakuya nodded and quickly exited the room; she did not give a backward glance towards the door housing Yuya because she did not care what horrors the Master would inflict on her this evening.

--

The monitor blipped, and Sasuke tried to find comfort in the knowledge that the annoying light actually indicated the fact that Santera was still alive. His gaze flickered from the heart monitor to the nearly translucent face of his best friend; the girl he cared for above all others. Her mother was sitting by her side, sniffing occasionally; she had not spoken to him since the doctor had left over an hour ago. Sasuke did not blame her, after all what was there to say in a situation like the one they found themselves in; Sasuke mentally willed Santera to come out of the comma her body had slipped into from the poison.

He sighed when he felt Yukimura enter the room behind him, and the soft noise escaping his lips caused Santera's mother to glance up at him. She turned as Yukimura cleared his throat. "Thank you, Yukimura." She said as she took the cup of steaming coffee Yukimura offered her.

"Of course, think nothing of it." He smiled encouragingly at the woman, but once she had turned back to her daughter's still form; his brow creased. He looked to the face of the young boy he loved as a brother and was relieved to see anger in his eyes because anger was better than hollowness. "Sasuke, I think we should leave for the evening."

Sasuke threw Yukimura a glare, but when he saw the look in Yukimura's eye he merely nodded. He reached over and took Santera's hand in his and gave it a slight squeeze before nodding at her mother and following Yukimura out of the hospital room. Sasuke waited until they were seated in the vehicle before he finally spoke. "I hope you have a good reason for pulling me out of Santera's hospital room."

Yukimura nodded; the merriment that normally danced across his face was nowhere to be seen as he spoke. "I had you leave because I know you would be more angry with me if I took action without you."

"Action?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes, you did not think that we would allow the Twelve to make a move against the Sanada family without answering back." Yukimura said quietly.

"That's what this is about? The move against the Sanada family? What about Santera? What about her family? What about the Twelve forcing her into an impossible position and making her feel the only way out was to take her own life? What about her pain and her suffering?" Sasuke raged. His shoulders shook with the anger coursing through him.

Yukimura fixed the younger boy with a piercing look. "Which member of our family did you think I was talking about avenging?" When Sasuke's anger turned to a look of surprise, Yukimura's eyes softened and a small smile appeared on his face. "Santera is family to us because she is family to you. The Sanada Ten will go tonight and make sure the Twelve never forget what happens when they mess with a member of our family. They will never dare go near Santera or her family again."

Sasuke nodded, his eyes shining. "Thank you, Yukimura."

Yukimura shook his head. "Do not thank me; had I gone to Santera and told her I knew of her involvement with the Twelve, none of this would have happened. I could have helped her; I could have prevented this. I will regret my mistake for the rest of my life."

Sasuke shook his head. "You cannot blame yourself for Santera's choice; she would not want that."

"Do you blame me?" Yukimura asked, quietly.

Sasuke paused for a moment as he sifted through his feelings and finally shook his head. "I do not blame you for Santera's current condition; however, I am angry with you for not confiding in me. Mostly, I am angry at myself for not protecting her."

Yukimura placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "That's why I asked you to come with me now; we will make sure she is safe from now on."

Sasuke nodded and Yukimura turned on the car and drove off into the city; he glanced at the young man beside him and knew, despite Santera surviving the poisoning, the Master had successfully killed a part of Sasuke; his innocence.

--

Kyoshiro felt the thrill of impending battle energizing his entire body, as he and Kyo scaled the wall of the Twelve's warehouse headquarters. He pulled himself onto the roof and took a moment to inhale deeply to even out his breathing. He glanced at his brother who was already stealing along the wall towards the door. Kyoshiro shook his head and dashed to his brother's side. "What's the plan?"

"When we get inside we split up, we'll cover more area faster. If you find Yuya, Akira, or Akari you immediately take them out of the building then call me once you are away from the compound." Kyo said quietly.

"Alright." Kyoshiro said following Kyo through the door and down the steps to the top floor. "Be careful brother." He said to Kyo's retreating back.

Kyo nodded but did not turn around, and Kyoshiro knew his brother's head nod was Kyo's way of wishing him good luck. Kyoshiro moved down the hallway, stretching all of his senses outwards before and behind him. He did not want to stumbled upon a guard and alert the Twelve of their presence in their compound. He moved down the dark hallway, listening to noises around him; he heard voices behind a door and stepped back around the corner. He saw a person heading down the dark hallway, so he decided to follow them. He moved completely noiselessly as he stalked the dark figure, and as the person entered the stairway, he grabbed them around the neck.

He grunted when the person elbowed him in the chest, but Kyoshiro did not relinquish his hold on the person as he pulled them into the stairwell. "Where is Yuya Shiina?" He growled.

"Kyoshiro?" The person asked shocked.

Kyoshiro immediately released his hold on the person and stepped back horrified. "Sakuya?" He asked his voice quivering with disbelief.

Sakuya sighed. "I guess you would have found out eventually, but I had hoped to have kept up the ruse a while longer."

"Ruse?" Kyoshiro questioned; he was trying to wrap his mind around what was happening; his girlfriend, who he loved was here in the stronghold of the Twelve.

"You're aren't stupid Kyoshiro, put it together." Sakuya spat.

Kyoshiro could hear Yukimura's voice in his head, warning him that Sakuya was involved with the Twelve, warning him not to trust her. "Yukimura was right." Kyoshiro said softly.

"Ugh, Yukimura that interfering playboy; I should have killed him a long time ago." Sakuya said.

Kyoshiro looked into the beautiful face of the woman he had loved for so long; it was the same eyes, the same nose, the same mouth he had kissed more times than he could possibly count, but there was something different in her features, a darkness he had never noticed before. "Why Sakuya? Why would you work for a monster like the Master?"

Sakuya laughed. "Why does anyone do anything? For money, for power, you twit."

Kyoshiro sadly shook his head. "I never really knew you did I?"

Sakuya rolled her eyes. "I was what you wanted me to be so that I could get the information required by my Master."

Kyoshiro's shoulders slumped and Sakuya took advantage of the moment to remove a knife from her sleeve and threw it at Kyoshiro. The knife never reached the youngest Mibu son because Kubira used his blade to knock it out of the way.

"Kubira? You would betray the Master?" Sakuya hissed as she observed the two Masamune children standing behind him.

"He is not my Master." Kubira said quietly.

"Then, I'll kill you too." Sakuya growled softly.

"I don't think so bitch." Akari snarled as she quickly moved behind Sakuya and landed a blow to the back of her head, knocking the other girl unconscious.

"Kyoshiro, snap out of it." Akira said snapping his fingers in front of his friend's face.

Kyoshiro blinked. "We have to get you two out of here."

Kubira nodded. "Go to the roof and scale down the north side of the building; it is the only side without cameras."

Kyoshiro nodded. "That's how Kyo and I got inside in the first place." Kyoshiro reached down and heaved Sakuya's body over his shoulder. "Let's go."

"Where's Kyo?" Akari questioned.

"He's looking for Yuya." Kyoshiro said. "She isn't with you."

"No, the Master had her moved somewhere else in the building." Kubira supplied, glancing around. "We do not have much time. You must leave quickly. I will go and ensure Kyo is safe."

Kyoshiro nodded and headed back up the steps; he tried to stop the aching he felt in his heart as the depth of Sakuya's betrayal began to sink in, but he was unsuccessful as he felt his heartbreaking.

"Kyoshiro, I don't think we should leave without Kyo." Akira said quietly.

"It is what Kyo wants." Kyoshiro said quietly. "He will be fine." Kyoshiro hoped he sounded reassuring because he was not entirely sure; the odds were not in Kyo's favor, but then again, if there was anyone who could defy the odds and rescue Yuya; it was Kyo.

--

Yuya wrinkled her nose to stave off the sneeze threatening to break free as she silently made her way through the ventilation system. She glanced down through the grate in front of her and saw Haira talking with someone else she did not recognize; she patiently waited for them to move on before she continued her trek through the dust and cobwebs. She wondered how much longer she had before the maniac who had kidnapped her realized she was not patiently waiting to have dinner with him. She came to another grate and glanced in the room below her; she listened and heard nothing, so she decided now was the perfect time to get out. She pushed down on the grate till it popped open and then she lowered herself to the floor. The fall was further than she realized and her ankle cracked when it hit the concrete floor and gave out on her.

"Dang it." She muttered.

"Little mouse, you are quite a hard one to trap the way you keep scurrying away from me." A deep voice said from behind her.

Yuya turned to see a man in a white suite with dark sunglasses; he had white spikey hair. "Who are you?"

His voice was soothing as he spoke. "I assure you little mouse, I am not going to hurt you. I have come to bring you home."

"You don't work for that man who calls himself Nobunaga?" Yuya questioned.

The man removed his sunglasses and smiled down at her. "Don't you recognize me, little mouse?"

Yuya gasped as she starred in his eyes; one red, one blue. "Migeira?"

He grinned and reached down to scoop her into his arms. "Yes, little mouse its me."

"I thought, I thought you were dead. Nozomu said you went missing, that was a few weeks before he died. When you didn't come for me, I thought…" Yuya broke off as her eyes moistened.

"I was always watching over you, my little mouse, just not in person." He said as he rose to his feet. "Come on, it's time I took you home with me. The guardians I put in place to keep you safe have failed, now I will personally oversee your safety."

"Guardians?" Yuya questioned, feeling completely overwhelmed at the knowledge that her brother's best friend was still alive. He was the only other person other than Nozomu Yuya had trusted until she met Keikoku.

"Yes, it's a long story, Yuya, and this is not the place for it." Migeira said his eyes darting around. "We must hurry; the Twelve have detected your escape."

Yuya gasped as Migeira easily carried her in his arms as he swiftly navigated the hallways and stairs of the building. When a guard stepped in their way, he let go of Yuya with one arm and pulled out a gun and shot the guard with a tranquilizer. They were soon at the front door, and Yuya was shocked to see Keikoku and Shinrei waiting for her. "Guys, what are you doing here?" She exclaimed.

"We're just hanging out." Keikoku spat annoyed. "What do you think we're doing?"

"You don't have to be such a jerk Keikoku." Yuya huffed.

"It's his way of showing he cares." Shinrei offered as he motioned for Migeira to follow them through the door. The three of them walked short distance along the dark street, glancing around them in case the Twelve were pursuing them. They reached a car and Migeira opened the door and placed Yuya in the backseat. He climbed in beside her as Shinrei sat behind the wheel with Keikoku sitting shotgun. The car sped away from the warehouse, and Yuya let out a sigh of relief because she was finally safe and free.

"I'm glad you guys came when you did; that horrible man wanted to marry me. He wanted me to bare his children." Yuya said with a shudder.

"He didn't touch you did he." Shinrei asked as he gripped the steering wheel tightly.

Yuya shook his head. "No."

"You wouldn't have been in that position if you hadn't insisted in sneaking into the tournament with that idiot Benitora." Keikoku said darkly.

Yuya reached up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're right, I'm sorry."

"I'm afraid sorry isn't good enough, Yuya." Migeira said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Yuya asked confused. "I'm safe now, everything can go back to the way it was before."

"Nothing will ever be the same Yuya. There is much you do not know, but when we get to my estate, everything will be explained." Migeira said as he reached over to take her hand in his. "You can never go back to your life as you knew it before; the people you knew before cannot be a part of your life."

"What do you mean? What about Kyo?" Yuya cried.

Migeira's eyes both darkened several shades at the mention of Kyo Mibu. "As I said, everything will be explained, but you must understand Kyo Mibu can never be a part of your life."

--

**A/N: **Thank you for reading, please review.

**Next time: **Migeira has a life changing surprise for Yuya as he reveals his reasons why Kyo cannot be a part of her life. And, our brooding, handsome, favorite, sword wielding hottie (Kyo) still has to escape the compound, in the middle of an all out war between the Sanada Ten and the Twelve.

HUGS!!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **A huge round of hugs to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and to all of you who still loyally read this story despite my incredibly long delays in updating. I hope everyone has had a very Happy New Years.

-I do not own SDK-

--

Kyo cautiously moved through the dark corridor of the warehouse; his senses were telling him the Twelve were all on the move. "Damn it, Kyoshiro, you had better not have done something to ruin our rescue." He muttered softly to himself.

He paused and quickly stepped into a dark room, leaning against the wall beside the door. He listened as the two guards walking past talked to one another.

"The Master is furious, not only is the girl gone, but Shatora is now missing as well."

"I also heard that Santera is in a coma; she opted to kill herself instead of that little Sanada brat."

The two guards' voices faded from Kyo's hearing, but their words caused him to smile: Yuya had managed to escape. He wondered how the little minx has managed to escape, but honestly, he did not care as long as she was safe. He had to find a way out of the compound and where Yuya was, but first, he needed to be sure Akira and Akari were safe as well.

He flicked his tongue over his sharp canines and his eyes lit up as he heard a single set of footsteps coming his way. He gripped the hilt of his sword tightly and stepped out of his hiding spot and into the pathway of a tall looming figure. He smirked at the other person. "Haira, so glad I got a chance to run into you."

Haira's lip curled into a sneer as his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Kyo Mibu, you're more foolish than I thought breaking into the Twelve's headquarters."

Kyo did not want to banter with Haira; he wanted to cut the idiot's head off for touching Yuya, attempting to rape her, and for being part of the group that had dared kidnap her. He flexed his fingers as he gripped Tenro; he enjoyed fighting every time he faced someone but kicking Haira's ass was going to be personal.

"What, no witty, comeback, Kyo." Haira taunted.

"She's gone; your Master has failed." Kyo said softly.

"My Master never fails, so what if the wench got away. We'll just kidnap her again, since you idiots are pretty bad at protecting her." Haira threw back at him.

The flashing of Kyo's crimson eyes was the only physical display he showed of the anger he felt at Haira's words. He swung Tenro towards Haira's head with such force and speed; the other man barely had time to dodge the attack. Kyo gave him no reprieve and swung his blade again. Haira was better prepared for the second swing and dodged it more easily.

Haira tried to catch Kyo with his left hook, but Kyo moved his head out of the way. Before either of the two could attempt another blow, a voice cut into their conversation.

"Haira, we're here for your boss. Tell us where he is?"

Kyo and Haira both turned simultaneously to see Yukimura and Sasuke standing at the end of the hallway they were in. Kyo could sense anger in Yukimura's aura, an unusual sensation to feel radiating off the usually laid back and carefree young man.

"Sanada?"

Yukimura turned to Kyo and gave his friend a hallow smile. "You should leave Kyo; I just saw Yuya get into a car with Keikoku and Shinrei, along with another man I have not seen before. They sped away; you should go to her. She will want to see you."

Kyo glanced back at Haira; his carnal side wanted to use Tenro to hack the asshole into little pieces, but his head was telling him Sanada was right. He knew Yuya must be traumatized, and he did not like the thought of her with someone Yukimura did not know, after all Sanada was the nosiest person Kyo knew. The older boy made it his business to know everyone. Kyo felt the back of his neck tingle as he mentally examined what it could mean for Yuya to be with someone, who Shinrei and Keikoku obviously knew, but who Yukimura had not yet unmasked. He suddenly lost all interest in fighting Haira and once again felt himself compelled to go find the blond who had turned his world inside out in such a short time frame.

Yukimura watched his friend's face and knew what Kyo was thinking; he knew his friend would be leaving the fray to go after Yuya. He moved closer to Haira in case the long haired boy tried to stop his friend's escape.

Kyo sheathed Tenro and ignored the shock on Haira's face as he turned and walked the other way. He said to Yukimura as he walked away. "Good luck Sanada. Do not die; no one but me is allowed to kill you."

Yukimura chuckled and Sasuke snorted.

"Where do you think you're going, Kyo? We weren't done here." Haira yelled.

Yukimura's sword blade greeted the soft flesh of Haira's throat as he went to pursue Kyo. Yukimura calmly said. "You will take me to your Master, Haira. He needs to find out what happens when he uses innocent young women, who matter to me and my family, to try and hurt us."

Haira turned ready to face the youngest Sanada son, but his blood froze at the look on the Yukimura's face. Haira suddenly realized how Yukimura had survived an hour long fight with two of the twelve, and he now knew why the Master always spoke highly of this man: Yukimura was a force to be reckoned with once the smile fell away. Haira could not help but wonder how the rest of the Twelve were fairing against the deadly Ten because he knew war had come to their headquarters tonight.

--

Yuya did not realize she had fallen asleep, until she felt Migeira shaking her awake.

"Huh?" She asked groggily as she sat upright in her seat.

Migeira smiled and softly said. "We're here, Yuya."

Yuya looked out the window and realized they were no longer inside the city limits of Tokyo. "Where are we?"

"We are on my family's estate outside the city." Migeira responded. He leaned forward to Shinrei and handed him a plastic card.

Shinrei turned the car left and stopped before a massive wrought iron gate. He leaned out the window, punched some numbers into the digital keypad, and then flashed the card Migeira had handed him in front of the sensor. The device beeped and a green light flashed on it, followed by the gate creaking as it swung open.

Yuya grimaced at the loudness of the gate's creaking. "You do not use this gate very much."

Migeira nodded. "It has not been used very often in the last four years."

"Where have you been, Migeira? If you were alive, why didn't you come for me?" Yuya asked suddenly, fixing him with her intense green eyes. She glanced at her two friends in the front seat, both of whom had not spoken yet. "And, how do you know Shinrei and Keikoku?"

Migeira's usually serious features softened, and he reached a hand up to cup her cheek. "I promise, Yuya, all of your questions will be answered soon."

Yuya sighed and turned her head to look out the window. Although the only light was the stars and moon, Yuya could tell the estate they were driving through was beautiful. She was anxious to see it in the light of day.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Migeira said, breaking into her thoughts.

"Yes, even in the moonlight I can tell it is a lovely place your family owns."

Migeira chuckled. "This is only one of my family's many pieces of land they own throughout the world. Although, this one is my favorite since this is the one I was raised on as a young boy."

Yuya turned and smiled at the man who had been like another brother to her for so many years. "Why is this first time I am seeing this place?"

Migeira sighed. "You were supposed to see it four years ago. Nozomu and I had planned a surprise birthday party for you, the day after your birthday but then…"

Yuya nodded and turned back to look out the window. She did not want him to see the tears forming in her eyes. She gasped and looked down as she felt his large hand incase hers. She looked up and met his eyes and saw not the sadness she expected but something else entirely. "Migeira?"

"You'll have your answer now, Yuya." He said as the car pulled to a stop.

Shinrei quickly shut off the car and got out to open the door for Yuya. He took her hand to help her out and she smiled up at him. "Thank you, Shinrei, for coming for me."

He nodded but before he could speak another voice cut into their conversation.

"Yuya, thank the stars, you are alright."

Yuya, who was still facing Shinrei, felt her heart stop and her breath hitch as she recognized the voice, a voice she thought she would never hear again. She swallowed the large lump which had formed in her throat and turned slowly to see a handsome man sitting in a wheelchair smiling up at her.

"Nozomu?" She squeaked out.

"Yes, little sister, it is me."

--

Kyo let a few vulgar words slip from his lips as he swung Tenro upwards to block the frantic slashing motions of one of the weakling guards the Twelve had employed to guard their headquarters. He was getting quite irritated by how long it was taking him to make his way back out of the Twelve's stronghold. He kept getting drug into pointless fights. He needed to get out of the building and find Yuya. He needed to see for himself that she was safe. He tried to reason with his worry that she was with Keikoku and Shinrei, who were both obviously loyal to her. However, Kyo would never feel at ease until he was with her.

The power of his strike knocked the other man's sword from his hand, and Kyo did not waste time as he hit the man upside the head with Tenro's hilt, knocking him out cold. "Weakling." Kyo muttered before continuing down the hallway.

He had another two floors to go before he reached the ground floor. He made his way quickly to the door which said 'stairs' and pushed it open. He frowned at the sight that greeted his eyes. "Shindara." He hissed.

The tall, dark haired man's face showed no expression. "Kyo, I am surprised you are still here since the woman you seek has been gone for some time now."

Kyo flexed his fingers around Tenro's hilt, ready for Shindara to draw his sword. "I am on my way out."

"Then we have no quarrel. I am on my way to stop Yukimura and his little group." Shindara replied.

"If you want to stop us, we're right here." A voice from behind Shindara and Kyo said.

The two turned to see Jimpachi and Saizo standing in the hallway with their weapons drawn.

Saizo fixed Kyo with a meaningful look. "Kyo, Yukimura does not want you involved. The Mibu's are not part of this fight."

Kyo glanced at Shindara, who he knew was a lethal opponent and back at the two men who he knew through Yukimura. He did not want to leave them to this fight, but he also knew he had to respect Yukimura's request for him to not get involved. An image of green eyes and a wide smile filled his mind and he shook his head. "Fight well." Kyo said to Jimpachi and Saizo before he walked past Shindara and down the steps.

He heard the sounds of battle from above him and could only hope Yukimura and the rest would be safe. He was relieved when he made it to the ground level without running into anymore of the Twelve or their underlings. He pushed open the door and felt his sixth sense kick in that he was in danger. He cautiously walked out into the dark lobby and lifted Tenro into a defensive position.

He heard a sound and barely managed to block the strike of a sword aimed for his head. He turned in the direction the sword had come from and swore when he saw the one person he had not wanted to face, standing in front of him. "I have some place to be asshole." He growled.

"Kyo, do you really think I would let you slip away to go to Yuya? She will be mine, you know." The Master said as he emerged from the shadows.

"Over my dead body." Kyo snarled.

"Well that's kind of the point." Nobunaga said grinning maliciously as he swung his sword at Kyo.

--

Yuya was frozen in place, surely she was asleep dreaming because her brother was alive and sitting in front of her. She blinked once and then again for good measure and when she opened her eyes the second time and her brother was still sitting there with an amused smile on his face. She threw herself at him, wrapping her thin arms around his neck. "Oh Nozomu, tell me I am not dreaming."

He returned her hug and gently patted her on the back reassuringly. "You are not dreaming, little sister." He held her for a few minutes more until she pulled away to wipe the tears from her eyes. He turned to Migeira. "Mig, we should go inside. She has been through a horrible ordeal."

Migeira nodded. "I agree." He turned to Shinrei and Keikoku. "You two go to the kitchen, make Yuya some tea and something to eat."

They nodded and started to move off, but Keikoku stopped when Yuya reached out and grabbed his arm. His fiery amber eyes locked with her shining green ones. He shook his head. "I did not know until Migeira told me when we were on the way to get you."

Yuya let out the breath she did not know she was holding. "I figured as much."

Keikoku nodded and followed Shinrei into the massive house; he glanced back once to see Yuya smiling at her brother.

Yuya glanced up and caught her best friend's eye and nodded, to let him know she was okay. She turned back to her brother and Migeira. "Lead the way."

Nozomu pushed the control button on his electric wheelchair and went up a ramp to the side of the front staircase. Yuya followed her brother up the ramp, while Migeira walked up the stairs.

Nozomu chuckled as his sister followed him. "I will not disappear, Yuya. You could have taken the stairs."

She blushed but said nothing because she had been afraid he would disappear and did not want to be more than a few centimeters away from him. She said nothing as they went up the ramp and through the large oak front door; she observed the expert craftsmanship in the etchings of the door. Migeira was far wealthier than she had realized when she was growing up.

Migeira led the way into a living room; he motioned for Yuya to have a seat on the couch as Nozomu wheeled his chair so he was positioned across from her. He observed her face as her eyes nervously darted around the room; he knew she was trying to process everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours. He wanted nothing more than to sit her on his lap as he had when they were younger and hold her, assure her everything was fine, but he could not for everything was not fine.

Migeira took a seat between Yuya and Nozomu. "We will wait for Shinrei and Keikoku to come before we tell you everything."

"I've apparently been in the dark for four years, what's another ten minutes." Yuya muttered.

Migeira and Nozomu both chuckled at her annoyance. Yuya turned and stuck out her tongue at them, something she had done many times growing up.

"Haven't you gotten too big for such gestures?" Migeira teased.

Yuya rolled her eyes as Nozomu laughed at them both. He turned to his best friend. "She has grown. She's beautiful, much like our mother, with her pale skin and light hair."

"She is very beautiful." Migeira agreed.

Yuya blushed and said nothing. She was relieved when a moment later Shinrei and Keikoku entered the room carrying a tray of drinks and a tray of food, respectively. Keikoku set his tray down and pulled a sandwich off it, handed it to Yuya, before he sat beside her on the couch she was occupying.

Shinrei handed her a cup of tea before going to sit on the chair opposite Migeira.

Nozomu shook his head when Migeira lifted a cup of tea towards him. "I think I will begin the tale, for Yuya deserves to not be kept waiting for the truth any longer."

Yuya nodded eagerly and tucked her legs under her so she was more comfortable.

Nozomu cleared his throat before speaking. "The events that have unfolded tonight were set in motion many years ago, almost seven years ago to be specific. Migeira and I were in our final year at the university when I volunteered to participate in a program they were having down at the biology department. You donated a sample of your DNA and received a free set of tickets to the concert scheduled for the end of term. At the time, I thought it was a great idea." Nozomu paused and looked at Yuya. "It was the one I took you to, remember?"

Yuya's eyes widened. "That horrible alternative group."

"Hey, they were not horrible. I rather enjoyed the concert." Nozomu said with a wink.

"She's right. They were horrible." Migeira said.

"Anyway…" Keikoku said slightly annoyed.

"Anyway, it turns out the DNA study was being run by a top secret organization. They called it Project: Demon Phoenix Reborn." Nozomu said.

"Demon Phoenix Reborn? Whatever does that mean?" Yuya asked confused.

"D.P.R. is run by a criminal organization, and to be honest, I am not certain which one or if there is more than one." Migeira said before taking a sip of tea.

"Whoever is funding the project was looking for a very unique set of DNA. They planned on using the DNA to attempt to recreate the mythological super warriors who supposedly once met on the fields of battle around the time of the Battle of Sekigahara." Nozomu said softly.

"Your DNA matched." Shinrei said into the quiet that had settled.

"Yes, it did. It was an exact match." Nozomu said glancing at the young man.

"What happened after they realized you were a match?" Yuya asked anxiously.

"I was approached by one of my professors, who invited me to his house for tea. Only, it was not his house at the address I was given, and there was no tea waiting for me." Nozomu said ruefully. "I probably would have been killed there and my remains used for scientific research, except for one fatal error my would-be-kidnappers made."

"They had employed a young doctor, right out of medical school, but they failed to enlighten him of the nature of the research position he was hired for, and they also failed to realize he was a very good friend of mine." Nozomu said glancing at a darkened hallway.

"Who was it brother?"

"My cousin, Allister White." Migeira said, setting his tea cup on the table.

"Allister helped me escape, and he went into hiding here at Migeira's family estate. He told us everything he knew of the project." Nozomu said quietly.

"So you decided to infiltrate the criminal organizations to see which one was behind it?" Yuya asked.

"No, first, I went to the police, but nothing was done. However, their involvement, and my relationship with the Emperor kept me safe for a while." Nozomu said. "But, yes, after the police did nothing, and his excellence seemed to do nothing. I went undercover with Migeira's help. I became the Master of the Twelve's right hand."

"I knew you weren't a bad guy." Yuya said enthusiastically.

Nozomu smiled at his sister. "No, but my involvement with them got me killed or well at least it appeared as if I was dead."

"Nobunaga found out about Nozomu's deception and went after him. He almost succeeded too." Migeira said angrily. He turned to Yuya and his eyes were flashing. "And they hurt you as well, Yuya."

"But if you were alive, brother, how could you not come for me?" Yuya asked, her green eyes wide as they searched his face for understanding.

Nozomu sighed. "Allister had come to the hospital in disguise with Migeira that night. He was pacing the halls while I was prepped for surgery and noticed two men lurking near my room. As he drew closer, he realized they were men from D.P.R. He went to Migeira and the two arranged to fake my death."

"Allister then went and changed Yuya's blood samples, with someone else's, so it appeared as if her DNA was not the same as Nozomu's. He did this to protect you, Yuya." Migeira said quietly.

"I was going to come for you, Yuya, but I was crippled and had no way to leave." He glared at Migeira for a moment before continuing. "And, as much as I hated it, Migeira's plan to draw out the heads of D.P.R. worked."

"You know who is behind it?" Keikoku asked.

Migeira frowned. "No, I already said we didn't. But, we know of someone who is involved."

"Who?" Yuya, Keikoku, and Shinrei all asked at the same time.

"Muramasa Mibu." Nozomu said softly.

"What?" Yuya gasped.

"You see, Yuya, this is why you and Kyo can never be involved. His father is one of the people who is responsible for your brother's near death." Migeira said sadly. "We strongly suspect Muramasa is planning on using the genetic technology, you and Nozomu's DNA would help unlock to turn his two sons into the ultimate fighting warriors to aid him in his political endeavors at the tournament."

Yuya felt dizzy as she tried to process all of the information she had just been given. She went to stand so she could go outside and get some air, but she felt very light headed, and then she felt nothing as she passed out.

--

**A/N: **Thank you so very much for reading. Please review.

**Next time: **Kyo faces Nobunaga, Yuya learns how Migeira knows Shinrei and Keikoku, and Yukimura has to intervene to save Saizo and Jimpachi from dying at Shindara's hands.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**: I am sorry it has been nine months since I have updated this fic. I am finally getting back in my writing swing, but this fic took a little longer to update than the others, and I am sorry for not giving it the attention it deserves.

I can tell you there are probably one to three chapters left to this story.

Also, a huge amount of hugs and thanks need to go out to all of you wonderful readers who reviewed the story and added it to your favorites/alerts lists.

-I do not own SDK-

--

Yukimura and Sasuke had left Haira unconscious and quickly moved down the hall, only to run into a group of armored guards.

"May I?" Sasuke said giving Yukimura a mischievous smile.

"Youth before beauty." Yukimura said with a wink.

Sasuke brandished his sword as he moved towards the guards. He mentally counted about ten of them. They were tall and muscles caused their black shirts to fit snuggly across their chests. Sasuke knew they would underestimate him.

"Out of the way little boy." One of the guards said gruffly. "We won't hurt you, just your big brother back there."

"You will only get through Yukimura over my dead body." Sasuke stated his eyes flashing at the threat the man had made against Yukimura.

"So be it." The man said as he and the guards lunged at Sasuke.

Sasuke moved so quickly the ten men never knew what hit them as he knocked them all out. He turned to Yukimura and smirked. "This is almost too easy."

"Let's go." Yukimura said laughing as he strode past his young friend.

The two of them fought through two more groups of guards before they came across Shindara standing over the battered bodies of Saizo and Jimpachi.

Sasuke watched as Shindara dropped his blade towards Saizo's neck, ready to strike the killing blow.

"No." Sasuke yelled as he lurched forward, knowing he would not be in time to save his friend.

The blade never made contact with Saizo's skin because Yukimura had grabbed it inches before it struck.

"I will not let anyone hurt my dearest friends, not even you Shindara." Yukimura said fiercely.

"Then you will finally die, Yukimura." Shindara said as he stepped back and readied his sword.

Yukimura's hand was bleeding where the blade had cut into it, but he paid it no mind as he drew his own sword. "I do not want to kill you old friend, but I will-to protect those that matter to me in this life."

Shindara nodded. "You're a sentimental fool, Yukimura." He glanced around at the six other eyes watching them, ready to spring forward and stand between the two of them to save Yukimura. "Your sentimentality is why there are so many who are loyal to you, ready to die for you."

Yukimura understood what the man in front of him was saying. "The three of you are not to interfere in this fight, if I die, get the rest of the ten and get out of here, unarmed."

"But Yukimura." Saizo said stepping forward, only to collapse against Sasuke.

"That was an order, not to be disobeyed." Yukimura said before bringing up his blade to deflect Shindara's sword.

The three could only watch as Yukimura fought the lethal Shindara.

--

Kyo dodged Nobunaga's blade and moved backwards, gripping Tenro and surveying the other man. Kyo's face was expressionless as he readied his sword to deflect his opponent's next swing.

"Always a talker, Kyo." Nobunaga jested with a cruel smile as he brought his blade down towards Kyo's torso.

Kyo flicked his wrist and easily deflected Nobunaga's blade. "You're not even trying, Nobunaga." Kyo said as he stepped out of the way of another attempt to decapitate him.

"I'm not? Whatever makes you say that, Kyo?"

"Because you are a far superior fighter than what you are demonstrating now, which leads me to believe you are standing in my way for another reason." Kyo said as he parried another attack.

"What reason would I have for getting in your way, Kyo?" Nobunaga asked, his cruel smile still lingering on his lips.

"I have no idea, but I will not dally with you any longer." Kyo swung his long blade with determination, but his attack was once again blocked.

"No idea? None at all, Kyo? Really, that is very disappointing." Nobunaga said, the smile still littering his face.

Kyo drew his lip back in a half snarl as the two of them continued their dance of swords. His mind was running away with the implications of why Nobunaga was not trying to kill him and instead merely delaying him. The thoughts kept coming back to one name –Yuya.

"Why are you trying to keep me from her?" Kyo asked in a low growl.

"She's a very special girl."

Kyo did not respond.

"Not in the silly romantic way you are thinking, Kyo." Nobunaga said as his blade clattered against Tenro yet again. "I'm speaking of something else entirely separate from Yuya's alluring feminine qualities, nor am I speaking of her vast wealth."

Kyo wanted to have some sharp, edgy comeback, but he found himself more unsettled by Nobunaga's last statement then he cared to admit. This monstrosity of a human he was dueling with had knowledge about Yuya-knew something Kyo did not.

"Tell me." Kyo said taking a step backwards and holding a defensive stance.

"I grow weary of this game, Kyo. I have things to attend to." Nobunaga said as he began moving towards the staircase. "I recommend asking your father. He can tell you."

Kyo had been prepared to stop Nobunaga's retreat, until Nobunaga had dropped his bombshell of a final statement. His father, the person he trusted most, had kept information from him, information about a girl who had become very important to him.

He sheathed Tenro and waited no longer. He hurried out of the compound and into the night. Kyo had to talk to his father, but first, he was going to find Yuya.

--

Yuya felt something cool pressing against the side of her temple and allowed her eyes to flutter open. She glanced up to see the worried expression of Shinrei starring down at her, a damp cloth held in his hands.

"How are you feeling?" He asked quietly.

"Alright, I guess." Yuya said, her voice sounding shaky even in her own ears.

Shinrei frowned. "Here let me help you sit up, and then, I'll get you some tea."

Yuya blushed slightly as he placed his muscular arm around her and lifted her body forward and up against the pillows behind her. She realized she was on a very large bed. "Where am I?"

"A spare room, your room for now." Shinrei responded, as he pulled away from her. "I'll be back with your tea."

"Thank you." Yuya said quietly.

He nodded. "My brother will be here in a moment. He only left because Migeira called for him."

Yuya watched his silvery hair disappear through the door and let out a sigh. She rubbed her temple where Shinrei's rag had massaged only moments ago. "I can never be with Kyo." She said softly.

"No, you can't." A hard voice said from the doorway.

She glanced up from her thoughts to see the angry expression of her best friend. "Keikoku, please, it has been a rough night. I do not wish to fight."

The defeat in her voice tempered the lecture he had been about to give her. "I know. I will only say that I am glad you realize that you and Kyo are unable to be together."

"What will happen now? I doubt Kyo will simply stop looking for me." Yuya said quietly.

Keikoku shook his head. "No, he will not. I can sense that you are very important to him. Kyo is the kind of man when something is important to him that he will protect it at any cost. He will not give up, but we must make it so he does."

Yuya gave him a dubious look. "He isn't an idiot."

Keikoku laughed and moved over to sit beside her on the bed. He studied her face for a moment; his usually guarded eyes held concern, something Yuya knew was reserved for her and Shinrei alone. "No, he isn't, but I wish he was."

"Why?"

"Because what is to come would not be necessary, it would make this a little easier on you." He responded, looking down at the covers on her bed.

"What is to come?" She asked reaching for his hand.

"It isn't his place to say. Nozomu and Migeira will tell you shortly." Shinrei said reappearing. "In fact, they said after you drink this tea, we are to take you back downstairs."

Yuya frowned at Shinrei. "You won't even give me a hint"

He shook his head no and then averted his gaze.

Yuya grabbed Keikoku's hand. "Please."

Keikoku looked up at her; his eyes were so sad, Yuya immediately wanted to retract the request. "Do not ask me what I cannot do. I have sworn an oath to Migeira and your brother, to follow their orders in doing what is best to you. Do not ask me to break it."

Yuya once again felt her head swimming at what she was being told. Her best friend had taken an oath, to protect her. She still felt as if she had no idea what really was going on in her life.

As her vision started to fade to black once again, she felt Keikoku's arms encircle her and heard him say to Shinrei. "She is not ready for this yet. She may never be ready for this."

--

Muramasa was sitting in his study, a glass of warm milk setting untouched in front of him. He heard the footsteps, and he knew his oldest son had returned. "Kyo." He said, not glancing up.

"I've been looking for her, for hours. I've talked to every contact we have in Tokyo. Where is she?" Kyo's voice was a low growl.

"You think I know?"

"I think you've kept things from me. I think you know more about Yuya than you've left on." Kyo retorted, his growl rising slightly.

Muramasa finally raised his eyes to meet those of his son. "You disrespect with your accusations, Kyo."

Kyo saw the hurt in his father's eyes and lowered his gaze a fraction. "I am sorry, father, but I was told by Nobunaga that you knew of another reason why Yuya was important to everyone."

Muramasa spread his hands out on the table, a gesture of his innocence. "You believe the lies of a madman over your own father?"

Kyo felt uncertain of how to respond, and the uncertainty he felt made him uncomfortable because he had never been uncertain before-not in dealing with his father, who he had always trusted.

"You are hesitating. I guess Nobunaga has succeeded in what he had hoped to accomplish." Muramasa said sadly.

When Kyo gave his father a questioning look, Muramasa continued. "Do you not see his ultimate plan was to cause you to doubt me, to undermine our relationship?"

Kyo's eyes widened, he had never considered the possibility. "I apologize father. I guess my desperation to find Yuya and make sure she is safe is causing my emotions to overrule my reason."

"No, I am sorry, son. Go, rest, I'll wake you in three hours." He raised his hand up when Kyo went to object. "You cannot be of assistance to Yuya if you collapse from exhaustion."

Kyo did feel weary, so he nodded. "No more than three hours."

"No, no more, my son." Muramasa said as his son left the room.

A shadowy figure filled the doorway where Kyo had been moments before. "Kubira." Muramasa said quietly.

"Tell me, how does it feel to lie to your precious son?" Kubira asked a grim expression on his face, as he surveyed his old friend.

"Like shit." Muramasa responded bluntly and without his usual eloquence.

"Yes, but it is a necessary evil my friend. I highly doubt your son would approve of your plans for the girl he has become emotionally attached to." Kubira said softly.

"No, he would not. That is why while he sleeps, you must find her, do what needs to be done, and make sure it looks like an accident." Muramasa said sadly.

"Understood, just don't forget your promise to me." Kubira said before disappearing.

When he was gone, Muramasa grabbed the glass of warm milk and three it down on the floor, the glass shattering everywhere. He walked around his desk and kneeled down preparing to scoop up the glass shards, but the face of the man staring back to him from the milk covered shards, seemed more a stranger than his reflection.

--

Yukimura watched as a team of private physicians examined those of the ten that had been injured. His face was grim as the physician examined the seriously injuries of Saizo and Jimpachi. Shindara had proved to be a formidable opponent for his two friends. He was glad he and Sasuke had arrived to intercede in the fight when they had; otherwise, Saizo and Jimpachi might have been killed by Shindara's lethal blade. Yukimura glanced down at his bandaged hand, and he knew he was lucky that Nobunaga had returned and interrupted his confrontation with Shindara.

"Yukimura." A soft voice said from behind him.

"Yes, Sasuke?" Yukimura asked in neutral voice that did not relay the stress and tension he was currently feeling at the pain his friends was enduring because of their assault on Nobunaga.

"You have said nothing, but I know you are upset that Nobunaga escaped our clutches." Sasuke stated.

"Hmm." Yukimura murmured. He was not happy that Shindara and Nobunaga had disappeared into a cloud of smoke, but the past could not be changed.

"None of the ten actually perished either." Sasuke said bitterly.

Yukimura glanced at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. He could tell Sasuke's anger over Santera's condition was still brewing. "Your energies may be better spent on less anger and more concern over the girl you care about. I'll take you to her." Yukimura said quietly.

Sasuke scowled. "That's a terrible idea, Yukimura."

"Why is that, Sasuke?" Yukimura asked, finally turning completely around to face his young friend.

"Because, she's in a comma; she won't even know I am there. And, forgive me, but making small talk with her parents is not something I want to do." Sasuke snapped and turned away from Yukimura and walked into the other room away from his injured comrades.

Yukimura turned and strode into the room with his injured friends and took a seat next to Saizo. He smiled at his old friend. "How bad is the pain?"

Saizo tried not to grimace. "I am fine, Yukimura. Did you need something?"

Yukimura chuckled. "Yes, for you to rest and heal."

"We should go after Nobunaga and his group again, now, while they are on the run." Saizo said wincing as he shifted slightly to look at Yukimura.

Yukimura shook his head and ran a hand through his long dark hair. "Saizo, nothing is more important to me than the Ten and those who matter to me. We have let Nobunaga know that the Sanada family is not one to trifle with-that was my goal. All of the innocents Nobunaga had in his grasp have escaped, so there is no need to let Sasuke continue think physical violence will stave off the hurt he is feeling."

"Santera has not improved." Saizo remarked grimly.

Yukimura shook his head.

"What do the doctors project for her recovery?" Saizo asked.

"They are not sure if she will wake up or not. I told the doctor all of her expenses are to be sent to the Sanada family." Yukimura said softly.

Saizo's gaze drifted to the door, where he knew sitting in the other room was a very angry Sasuke. "It would have been better if she had died, like this, he will never heal."

Yukimura voice had a cold edge as he responded to Saizo's statement. "You are wrong, Saizo. There is no healing when the woman you love dies. As long as there is life in her, he has hope. Hope may be lonely but it is better than being lonely and having despair as your only company." Yukimura rose to his feet. "Excuse me, my friend."

Saizo watched as his mentor, leader, and friend walked away from the room. Saizo swore softly to himself. "I am sorry Yukimura…I should have been more sensitive. You more than anyone can relate to Sasuke's pain with the loss of your beloved Mizuki."

Yukimura walked into the other room and grabbed Sasuke's arm and yanked him up off the couch. "I want to show you why you're wrong."

Sasuke was not used to seeing Yukimura so filled with quiet anger. He merely shook off Yukimura's grip and asked. "Where are we going for you to enlighten me?" Sasuke said petulantly.

"The graveyard." Yukimura said quietly.

--

**A/N:** Thank you for reading. Please review.

**Next Time:**

Yuya and Kyo reunite.


	20. Chapter 20

Yuya shifted nervously in her seat, not raising her eyes to meet the watchful stares of her brother and friends in the room. She kept her gaze lowered as she reached forward and grabbed her cup of tea. She clung to the ceramic mug as if it were a lifeline.

"Yuya?" Nozomu asked concerned at her silence for the last ten minutes since he had finished telling her their plan.

Yuya set the cup down and finally raise her eyes. She looked at her brother's face and gave him a sad smile. "I am sorry, brother. I am just trying to process everything you have said."

The room fell silent again, and finally Keikoku spoke, "Yuya, you can't be doubting the reasoning for why this must happen."

Yuya's eyes shifted to met the fiery gaze of her best friend. "Keikoku, I understand why I must participate in faking my death and everyone else's…"

"Then what is the problem, sister? Your sadness is so palpable I can almost feel my own eyes beginning to water with tears," Nozomu said pushing his wheelchair forward so he was sitting directly in front of her chair.

"It's Kyo," Shinrei said when Yuya could not articulate her thoughts.

Yuya shifted her eyes to the silvery hair boy, who was watching her with concern and some other emotion she could not quite place from his position in the doorway to the living room. "I just do not want to lie to him."

Nozomu sighed and placed a hand on her knee. "Sister, I would never ask you to go against your nature." He turned to look at Migeira. "Is there another way?"

Migeira shook his head, "I am sorry but no."

"We could tell Kyo…" Yuya said softly.

"Yuya, that is not an option. I know you have some sort of crush on him, but you don't really know him. You've known him about week," Migeira said tiredly, "Are you willing to bet your life on this attraction?"

Yuya buried her head in her hands. "I do trust him."

Migeira sighed, "Are you willing to bet your brother's life on that trust?"

"Migeira," Nozomu said severely.

"Do you trust him to never breathe a word of the truth to his father? Brother? Or, perhaps his sister, whom I strongly suspect of being the newest member of the Four?"

Shinrei and Keikoku's heads both snapped up at that announcement.

"I…" Yuya started. She lifted her head and looked at Migeira with stricken eyes.

"Do you honestly believe even if you told him the truth he would let you go without a fight? And, by fight, I mean making a scene so that the escape was not a clean break so that everyone you love is safe?" Migeira asked as he rose from his seat and came to kneel beside Nozomu's wheelchair in front of Yuya.

Yuya stared down into the different color eyes of the man she loved as a brother, who she also trusted. "No, Kyo would never let me go without a fight."

"I know Yuya, which is why there is no other way," Migeira said sadly as he leaned forward to kiss her cheek.

"Are you ready?" Nozomu asked quietly.

Yuya sighed and looked at her brother. She placed a hand on top of the one he had resting on her knee. "I can do this. I will find a way to make Kyo believe that everything is fine for the next week."

Nozomu nodded his head supportively and turned his wheelchair around. "Shinrei, you will take her home?"

"Yes, I'll escort her to her place to get her things and then I will stay with her at Chinmei's apartment through the week," Shinrei said his eyes watching Yuya intently.

Yuya sighed, "I don't even get to spend my last week in Japan in my own house."

Keikoku rolled his eyes. "I get to spend our last week in Japan sitting outside Chinmei's apartment on watch while you get to sleep on a comfortable bed."

"Keikoku, don't be dramatic. You won't be there the whole time. Saishi will relieve you as will Taihaku," Shinrei said tiredly.

Yuya rose to her feet and threw her arms around Nozomu. "I will see you Friday night when this is done."

Nozomu nodded and hugged her back. "I will be waiting on the plane."

Yuya kissed his cheek and turned to see Migeira rising to his feet. He looked down at her and smiled. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yuya, do not despair. I promise you, if you can stick to the plan and make it through Friday night, every thing will seem brighter Saturday morning."

Yuya nodded and turned to follow Shinrei and Keikoku out of the house.

Yukimura walked slowly through the graveyard. He did not need to glance back at Sasuke to know that the young man found being in the graveyard after dark disconcerting. Yukimura was grateful for the light of the moon, but he also knew it was not necessary. He had walked this particular graveyard path many times.

"We're here," he said quietly as he came to stop in front of a gravestone with the symbol of an angel carved on it.

"Mizuki's grave," Sasuke said quietly.

Yukimura nodded.

Sasuke kneeled down in front of the grave. He placed a hand over Mizuki's name and closed his eyes. "Forgive me, Yukimura."

Yukimura crouched down beside his young friend and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Sasuke, do you know why I brought you here?"

Sasuke nodded. "To remind me to be grateful. To remind me life is precious-a gift not a given."

Yukimura smiled.

Sasuke continued. "To remind me, that I should worry less about revenge and more about Santera."

"Yes," Yukimura said as he ruffled Sasuke's hair.

"If she awakens will they come after her?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Possibly, but we will protect her better this time," Yukimura promised the slight smile falling from his lips as he became serious.

"This move by the twelve has changed everything," Sasuke said.

Yukimura nodded. "Yes, the kidnapping of Yuya and the corruption of the fights changes a lot. The tournament this upcoming Friday night will be interesting to say the least."

"The twelve will be fairly scattered now which should help give Yuya some protection," Sasuke observed.

Yukimura frowned. "I am concerned that there is another player in this game that I do not know."

"You mean the man who carried her out of the building tonight?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. He was not someone I recognized."

"Don't beat yourself up, Yukimura. We were quite a distance away and with the poor lighting on the street the man with white hair could have been Yuan," Sasuke offered.

Yukimura nodded. "That is a possibility."

"But you are not convinced."

"No Sasuke, I am not convinced, something is nagging at the back of my mind but I cannot seem to put a finger on it. His aura was strong, even from a great distance I could sense it."

"Do you think that Yuya could still be in danger?" Sasuke asked.

"No. After hearing Shinrei speak in the tournament, I suspect he is deeply in love with her even if he has not realized it himself. He would die before he ever let harm come to her," Yukimura said softly his eyes drifting to the grave stone again.

"You sound sad at the notion of Shinrei loving Yuya."

"Yes, because if that is the case, Kyo will want to fight him for her and either way someone will get hurt and in the process Yuya will get hurt."

"She reminds of me of Mizuki," Sasuke said softly as he rose to his feet.

"Hmm," Yukimura said quietly, "they share the same strong spirit and gentle smile, I think perhaps had I met her before Kyo…"

Yukimura pressed his finger tips to his lips then to the gravestone.

"I'll meet you at the car," Sasuke said before turning and walking away knowing Yukimura would want some time alone with the resting place of the girl he loved, the girl he lost.

"Kyo, wake up," Muramasa said gently shaking his son's shoulder.

Kyo groaned as he sat up in his bed. He glanced at the clock and realized it had not been three hours. His eyes were instantly focused on his father's face. "What happened?"

"I just had a phone call from Taihaku. He wanted to let me know that Yuya was safe and on her way home," Muramasa said softly.

"This news is not pleasing to you father," Kyo said as he watched his father's expression.

"Actually that is wonderful news, but the next part I have to tell you will not be pleasing to you, so it is not pleasing to me," Muramasa said as he stood up.

Kyo frowned. "Well, don't just stand there old man, tell me."

"Yuya is going to be staying with Chinmei."

"The hell she is."

"And, Shinrei is moving in with them to help keep her safe," Muramasa said before turning to leave the room knowing his son's temper was about to be released.

Kyo growled and jumped out of bed. He reached into his drawer and yanked out a pair of jeans.

Muramasa sighed and left the room. He walked down the dark hallway to his office. He was not surprised to see his cell phone was vibrating on his desk. He recognized the number as the burn phone he had given to Kubira the other night. "Yes?"

"I received your text. Would you like me to intercept her at Chinmei's?" Kubira said in a hushed voice.

"Kyo is on his way. Do nothing for now. We will find another opportunity now that we know where she is," Muramasa said into the receiver.

"Father, who are you talking to?" Kyoshiro said as he rubbed his sleepy eyes and entered the office.

"Kubira son. He wanted to know if I wanted him to get to Yuya and whisk her away, but I told him not," Muramasa said with what he hoped was a convincing smile-after all it was only a partial lie.

Kyoshiro nodded. "Yeah, I may not care for Chinmei and Shinrei but they are definitely capable of protecting her."

"Yeah, well the assholes had better not try and keep me from her," Kyo said from the doorway.

"I'm sure Yuya will not let that happen, Kyo," Muramasa said reassuringly.

Kyo grunted and zipped up the jacket he had just thrown on. "Doesn't matter, I'll kill anyone that tries to keep her from me."

He left without another word leaving his brother and father to look at an empty doorway.

Kyoshiro scratched his head. "I think he's serious."

Muramasa nodded his eyes sad. "Yes son, I'm afraid he is."

Kyoshiro heard the melancholy in his father's voice and was slightly alarmed. "Father?"

"I'm just sad that this life has brought both you and Kyo women that bring you heartache," Muramasa said pointedly looking at his youngest son.

"I am not ready to discuss Sakuya," Kyoshiro said quietly.

Muramasa nodded and watched his youngest son turn and leave the office. He sighed and moved around the desk to sit down in his chair. He picked up a few of the briefs on his desk and looked at the words on the pages without actually reading them. He heard a slight creak in the hallway and smiled. "Bontenmaru my oldest friend, lurking is not something you do well."

Bon chuckled and walked into the office. "And, what makes you say that, old man?"

Muramasa chuckled. "Because you're too large to lurk quietly."

"Did you just call me fat?" Bon teased with a twinkle in his one visible eye.

"Not at all," Muramasa said then laughed.

Bon laughed as well and sat down across from his friend. "The children are asleep in your spare rooms. I appreciate the hospitality while the police go over the manor for evidence."

Muramasa nodded. "Of course, you know my home will always be your home."

Bon smile faded into a small frown. "I saw Kyoshiro on his way back to his room. He told me that the Shiina girl is safe."

"Yes, it would seem so," Muramasa said with another nod.

"Your youngest son also said she was staying at Chinmei's."

"Yes apparently, Shinrei is escorting her. I would not be surprised to find Keikoku camped outside the place as well," Muramasa said with a sigh.

"I assume Kyo is going over there to see her," Bon said as he reached for a pen on Muramasa's desk.

"Yes. I only hope what remains of this night causes no more tension for that poor girl."

"Hmmm…I look at her and I think of my sweet Akari, and I am grateful that Akari has me and does not have to go through life alone," Bon said twirling the pen between his fingers.

"Yes, Akari and Akira are both lucky that you found them," Muramasa said giving his friend a small smile.

Bon stopped twirling the pen in his hands. "I'm going to kill Nobunaga for hurting them."

Muramasa nodded. "I figured you would feel that way."

The two sat in silence for a while both mulling over the events of the past twenty-four hours.

Finally Bon broke the silence, "I think I'll message everyone a meeting tomorrow night is necessary."

"What about Hotaru…Keikoku?" Muramasa asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

"We invite him, and if he shows and will not tell me what I want to know, then I'll squeeze the life from him until he does," Bon said darkly.

Yuya sighed as ran a hand over her dresser. She had just packed two bags of clothes and another of toiletries. She glanced up as Shinrei walked back into her bedroom. She looked down at her hands and shook her head. "You think I should take it, don't you?" She said with a nod of her head to the picture frame in his hands.

Shinrei glanced down at the memorial frame she had made for Nozomu. "Yes, I think it would seem odd if you did not."

She nodded and motioned to the bags on her bed. She laughed as he wrinkled his nose. "What?" She asked with a small smile.

"You look like you're moving into Chinmei's for a year," Shinrei said with a shake of his head.

"Well as far as the rest of the world is concerned, I very well could be. I just want to make sure there are no questions," Yuya said walking over to stand beside him.

Shinrei tucked the frame into one of her bags and then turned towards the door as the sounds of a car engine coming down the alley by her apartment greeted his ears. "He's here."

Yuya followed his gaze. "Better here than at Chinmei's."

Shinrei nodded. "Yes, you're quite right. I'll let him in."

Yuya grabbed his elbow. "No, just wait in here. I'll try to make this quick."

Shinrei sighed and sat down on the bed. "I'll be here if you need me."

Yuya leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You always are, Shinrei…thank you."

Yuya turned and quickly left the bedroom to meet Kyo at the door before he tried to kick it in again. She yanked open the door and found herself crushed into his arms.

"You idiot," Kyo murmured against her hair.

Yuya pulled away from him. "That's how you greet me, with an insult?"

Kyo frowned. "Yes, you opened the door without knowing who was on the other side of it, and this is after you were stupid enough to sneak into the tournament and get yourself kidnapped by a madman."

Yuya sighed. "I knew it was you on the other side of the door, and I cannot argue with your other observations, and even if I wanted to, I am too tired."

"How did you know it was me?" Kyo asked suddenly glancing up around the apartment.

"Shinrei told me," Yuya said softly.

"Shinrei? He's here?" Kyo asked his red eyes narrowing.

Yuya nodded.

"Where is he?" Kyo asked.

Yuya blushed slightly. "He's in my bedroom."

"What?" Kyo growled.

"Relax Mibu," Shinrei said emerging from Yuya's bedroom with all three of her bags in his hands, "I'm just helping her pack."

"Well you can set those down and leave," Kyo said moving away from Yuya to stand in front of the other boy.

"No," Yuya said forcefully causing Kyo to turn around and look at her.

"No what?" Kyo asked.

"No, Shinrei is not going to set my bags down. He is going to take them to his car and then we're going to Chinmei's," Yuya said sticking her chin out defiantly.

"You'll be safer with me," Kyo said tightly his temper beginning to rise.

"Shinrei, please go to the car and wait for me," Yuya said moving into the apartment to stand between Kyo and Shinrei.

Shinrei nodded. "Yell if you need me, Yuya."

"She'll never need you when I'm here, asshole," Kyo growled.

Shinrei, who was at the door, turned and gave Kyo a dark look. "Perhaps that is the problem, Mibu, you're never really there for her when she needs you."

Kyo moved towards Shinrei but Yuya's outstretched arms stopped him. "Enough, both of you."

Shinrei narrowed his eyes at Kyo one last time before leaving through the door.

Yuya dropped her arms when she heard the door open and shut behind her. "Really, Kyo?" She said tiredly.

"Really what?" Kyo spat. His red eyes were glowing from the anger and frustration the night's events had caused him to feel.

"I mean, really fighting with Shinrei after all that has happened tonight," Yuya said moving around him to go sit on her couch. "Hasn't there been enough violence tonight?"

Kyo looked at her face and realized her eyes were bloodshot and slightly red rimmed, probably from crying. His eyes drifted down to her school uniform and he saw the ripped cloth and dirt. There were scratches and bruises marring her arms and legs. "Dammit."

Yuya, who had been looking at the empty spot on her coffee table where her brother's picture frame once set, looked up at the boy she had come to care so deeply about in such a short time. "Kyo, I need you to know that I do trust you to protect me."

"But you will not come stay with me, will you?"

Yuya knew it was a rhetorical question. She patted the couch next to her and was relieved when he came to sit down without any fuss or sarcastic comments. A moment of tense silence passed before Yuya finally spoke, "No, I cannot stay with you because my trust in you does not extend to your entire family."

"What?" Kyo asked shocked by her response.

Yuya tugged at her bottom lip as she carefully analyzed the best way to respond without setting off any warning bells with Kyo. "Kyoshiro's girlfriend was there," Yuya said her voice shaky.

Kyo let out a low growl. "I know but she is not my family."

Yuya shook her head. "No, but there are so many people tied to your family and there is just too much risk to stay at your father's estate."

Kyo's red eyes were flashing as he processed her statement. He scowled and rose to his feet and looked around her apartment's living room. "I could protect you here, just the two of us."

Yuya sighed. "Kyo, I know you mean well and want to help, but you have to trust me that I know this move to Chinmei's is for the best right now."

Kyo cursed and in anger smashed his fist into the wall hard enough to make a hole in the drywall.

"Great Kyo," Yuya spat as she rose to her feet, "I will have to pay for that."

Kyo started to apologize, but Yuya held up a hand.

"I'm too tired. I'm leaving now, please lock up when you're done smashing my place and stuff," Yuya said before storming out of the apartment. She was halfway down the stairs when Kyo appeared at the top and called down to her.

"Yuya."

She paused and looked at Shinrei who was standing leaning against the car watching her. She gave him a sad smile before turning to face Kyo with no smile and a mustered look of anger. "Not tonight, Kyo. I will talk to you at school on Monday."

She scurried down the steps and into the door of the car Shinrei was holding open for her. She looked down at her lap and refused to look at Kyo for fear she would do something rash and run up the stairs and into his arms to tell him everything.

"Mibu," Shinrei said as he closed Yuya's door and walked around to the driver's side of the car, "I swear to you I will keep her safe."

"It's your life shithead if you fail," Kyo vowed.

Shinrei nodded and climbed into the car and headed to Chinmei's apartment.

"This is going to be harder than I ever imagined it to be," Yuya whispered softly as she looked miserably down at her hands folded in her lap.

Shinrei said nothing but merely reached over and took her left hand with his right and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I know how strong you are Yuya and have no doubt you will find a way to survive this heartache."

Yuya raised her eyes and looked at the Shinrei's profile as he kept his eyes focused on the road. She squeezed his hand back and held onto it as she leaned back into her seat and before she knew it, exhaustion took over and she did not wake even when Shinrei carried her into Chinmei's apartment and deposited her into the spare bed.


End file.
